Buddy Fight: Chaos Reign
by shinkuso77
Summary: (A/T Season 1) What if gao takes the dark core case how will this react to the future chains of events. I'm totally bad at summaries (completed last chapter)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Alternate Choice**_

After the match between tasuku and gao it sees now as Jack was holding Tasuku.

"Is tasuku gonna be okay?" Gao now besides them it seems he is worried about tasuku.

"This is the consequences of using the dark core armor he just needs a rest…" Jack sighed as he now sees tasuku there.

"Well… Mikado congratulations… As the winner for winning the tournament I like to give you the gift of friendship…" Gaen Kyouya he was walking with Sofia and Elf and now was looking at the dark core deck case.

In gao's thought he was thinking on the line where the dark core was using it on people to do bad things even rouga and kiri and everyone else who used it but in the other hand another part of him wanted this power but with everyone here watching will it take the risk is what is in his mind.

"Can I asked you why are you doing this?!" Gao shouted

"It's simple actually we are going to reformed the adult world and make a gateway by bringing the dark dragon monster here and by the way the portal that opens from the darkness dragon world was none other than from my disaster force." Gaen kyoya smiled slyly.

"What?! Reformed the adult world is that possible…" Gao thought as if kyoya was crazy enough to do that as his mind thought but on the other hand he wanted to believe that kyoya wasn't like this and now as he approaches to take the dark core deck case to his hands.

"Good work Mikado now you're officially my friend…" Kyoya smiled

"Your friend what a joke…" Gao smiled as it seems the dark core deck case is slowly taking over him and now he was smiling.

"What is happening here yo~?" Tetsuya said as he now with the others looking from the teams place.

"What? Did you say?" Kyoya was a little dumb founded.

"That's right I said well this has nothing to do with the dark core deck case.." Gao still smiled just like before

"Gao what do you mean?" Drum was also dumb founded.

"Well it's time to foil your childish plan gaen kyoya and make everyone know the rotten person you are so I challenged you to a fight." Gao said seriously.

"Are you serious gao challenging gaen kyoya our hero to a fight?" Paruko asked

"I've never been this serious…" Gao smiled as he looks seriously to paruko

"Haha.. this is interesting very well I'll accept and the stadium well of course the other stuff will be accommodated by the gaen corp" Kyoya said as he grabs the mic from paruko.

After the match gao and drum was now walking to the district.

"Gao why did you take the dark core deck case?" Drum asked.

"I think it's the right thing to do.." Gao sighed.

"Buddy but the dark core case you see what kiri did or maybe the other academy even rouga.." Drum try to make sense with his partner but it seems that gao isn't even listening to him anymore.

"I know that drum.. but maybe… just maybe… you know I can make some sense to him before the dark core taken over me…" Gao smiled but his face was saying the other way it's like he was sad or some sort and it seems that many people are talking about gao and that he doesn't have a chance again gaen kyoya.

"Hey don't talk about my buddy like that!" Drum shouted at some of them.

"Drum just let it go…" Gao sighed.

"Gao…" Drum looked at Gao back.

"Hey I'll treat another pudding if you want to drum.." Gao smiled at his buddy.

"Gao… Youre…" Drum looked at Gao and his face was still sincere.

"Cause this will be the last time I'm able to do this…" Gao smiled as they leaves the area back home.

Meanwhile at the hospital

It seems now that tasuku is waking up and jack was beside him.

"Tasuku!" Jack shouted.

"Jack I'm sorry…" Tasuku didn't even look at him.

"Tasuku I already forgive you a long time ago." Jack smiled.

"Jack but I pick demios over you…" Tasuku said.

"As I said before I forgive you a long time ago and we have another thing to discuss.." jack said.

"Another thing?" Tasuku now was looking at jack.

Meanwhile at Mikado Residence

From the looks of it Gao now is having a training alone and it seems he tries harer than before. After a while his father give him the phone to his mom it seems that she wants to speak to him.

"Gao are you okay there?" His mother speaks from the phone.

"Mom can I ask something?" Gao asked.

"It's rare for you to be asking like this it seems you have a problem.." His mother said

"I miss brother a lot… and you're not here…" Gao said.

"You sure do miss me a lot and I see the news whatever you do I'll support it cause we're family…" His mother smiled while answering the phone while it seems gao was holding his tears.

"Even if the world was against me?" Gao asked.

"Even if the world is against you then I'll believe in you my son…" His mother smiled while gao close the phone and cried in the dojo while her sister and father is seeing them there.

"Mom…" Gao said as he now continue his training it seems like this is the last time he will be able to get worked up for a fight.

That night it seems that gao can't have much sleep even Drum can't even think on what the next match with kyoya will be like.

After a while tasuku came and then he with gao have a talk at the rooftop.

"So it is true you're using the dark core?" Tasuku asked.

"Right" Gao smiled.

"Why are you going to use the dark core?" Tasuku asked.

"But why aren't you affected by it?" Jack asked.

"Because there is one thing that I must do then maybe I can let go tasuku could you promise me one thing?" Gao asked while smiling and now looking at the sky.

"What is it gao?" Tasuku asked while it seems gao said something to him and then tasuku just seemed to be surprised by his words.

"What?! I can't do that!" He shouted.

"Very well if you can't just think over it again now tell me about what you know from kyoya…" Gao said.

The night went downhill as it seems the more they talk the more less topic they have.

That night tasuku and kiri meet one another to stop the source from what the machine that opens the darkness dragon world.

The next day .. The day that gao face off with Gaen Kyoya.

It seems that the day has arrived and we see kyoya at the gaen building seeing the atmosphere today and he was smiling.

"This is gonna be the day.." Kyoya thought as it seems the day to decide the future is near.

* * *

 _ **A/N: well this is gonna be my first real buddy fight fanfic aside from crossover.. And maybe the character is a little OOC and maybe I cut a lot of part since I don't remember the set very well any who the real plot starts after the second chapter where gao beats kyoya.**_

 _ **Shinkuso77 signing out…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 : Kyoya vs Gao part 1**_

* * *

The day has arrived when now we see gao at the Mikado residence or his house.

"Gao teach that guy a lesson…" Hanako her little sister shouted.

"Hmmm…." Gao said as he was fixing the tie of his shoe.

"Are you sure you're doing this?" His dad asked to him.

"Yes dad I'm sure of it and I'll keep it as regular buddyfight as it is…" Gao said as he was using his old deck case and now leaving his home.

"Well good luck brother.." Hanako smiled.

"Right I will…" Gao smiled and now they are outside it seems that he was changing his deck case with the dark core deck case.

"Gao why did you do that?" Drum asked.

"Drum… I'm sorry… but no one shall know of it.. not until the match…" Gao sighed as he goes to the venue place and that is for now the helicopter.

As the reporter now seems to be reporting Gao Mikado against Gaen Kyoya that is gonna be underway.

At the venue place Gao was greeted by his friends.

"Well now that's underway and you're not complaining right baku?" Kuguru beside him said.

"Well why would I a deck builder is nothing without someone to use it…" Baku shouted

"We'll be cheering you on…" Zanya smiled.

"Yeah you'll be representing balle du soleil yo~!" Tetsuya said

"So get out there and defeat that so called hero!" Asmodai shouted

"Now defeat them we know you can do it!" Akatsuki said and Tsukikage alias Zanya's Buddy wrote a word in the scroll meaning certain victory

As he now was on the helicopter he thought about his friends an family but now he is sure he can go all out and thought as baku said as it is his new explosive fang deck but wht did he know is how can this deck work with the dark case core deck.

Now that he arrived on outside the stage.. he now seems to be walking outside the helicopter.

"It seems the grand finale is set." Kyoya smiled to Sofia.

"Now how about tasuku?" She asked to him.

"I leave it to you…" Kyoya smiled as he went inside.

Now we changed the view as Paruko explained where they are and actually it is mount fuji that was used as the place of the match and it's stage is officially built by gaen kyoya.

"Welcome to my private stage Mikado…" Kyoya smiled while Gao seemed to use his look at a serious look.

"To unite the once who dare I will become the final destroyer! Dark Luminize! Wings Of Demise!" Kyoya luminize his deck it has an eye like the dark core and 4 small wings.

"The most powerful deck ever now the come in the admist of darkness! Dark Luminize! Dark Explosive Fang Deck!" Gao shouted as his deck changed more like his old one except it has a black color.

"So you've start using the dark core I give to you.." Kyoya smiled.

"Let's just get on with it.." Gao sighed as his expression was as cold as ice.

"Gao.." Drum looked at his partner.

"I'm not done I activate disaster force…" Gaen Kyoya now appearance has changed as his clothes was changed to red and his hair was a bit long than before while now he reveal a new flag that hasn't appeared before and he called it dragon ein where he limits his hands at 4 but his life is now 12.

"So it is true what tasuku said.." Gao sighed as he remembered tasuku's words.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"His flag doesn't represent any specific world it's special it doesn't reflect any world but can use any dragon attribute card in its use.. it started with 12 life but limits his hands to 4…" Tasuku explained**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

"We must be careful we are fighting with a flag that has an ability.." Gao said seriously.

"Right and that flag do actually exist?!" Drum now said in a high voice

"Does this flag actually exist?" Paruko commentated.

"That's because I'm the one that approved it.." KYoya smiled.

Meanwhile tasuku and kiri now fighting with the other disaster force member that is shido and…

"Let's get to work.." They all now was with their ace buddy monster and equipping their weapons and tasuku uses the future force.

* * *

Back with the match

"Let's get into it kid.." Drum said.

"Charge and draw!" Gao shouted while it seems the other of his friends is watching on the other area from the big screen and it seems they are watching closely at the battle at hand cause gao is using the dark core.

The turn start as gao summon thousand rapier dragon to the center and attack kyoya decreasing his life to 10 and of course the power of the dark core makes the damage into real.

"Now it's my turn" Gaen Kyoya cast dragon emperor legend and it increases his life, cards and gauge by 1 and then he cast dragon emperor legend by decreasing his life by 2 his life is now 9 while his hands was increased by 2.

"What he can use any dragon attribute spell as well?!" Drum growled.

"Now I set a spell Dragon Throne" Kyoya said as that spell was from dragon ein when a dragon ein is his flag he can call a maximum of up to size 3 monster to size 4 monsters and items and spells can't be destroyed and sent back to the hand while now he next calls thunder knights halberd dragon to the left and thunder knights, drum bunker dragon to the right.

"I'm not surprised it's kyoya after all.." Gao smiled as it seems he becomes calm all of the sudden instead like everyone else who were now surprised by kyoya's move.

"Of all the monsters why those ones…" Drum said as he now pissed off.

The first move of kyoya was using thunder knights drum to attack the center and caused penetrate that his life was now 8 then halberd dragon attacks gao making his life into 6 and now gao was pushed not far away from the s tage now as he gets back he smiled.

"Now I know why he defeats tasuku" Gao said.

"Well then I end my move…" Kyoya smiled while Paruko asked gao that he is okay or not.

"Paruko-san I'm fine and this is the start…" Gao said.

"What do you expect.." Drum said.

The next turn is gao's turn as he buddy calls drum bunker dragon to the right area while the buddygift plus his life by one That makes his life 7 and then he summon seisimic dagger dragon to the right area while calling boomerang dragon to the center.

"Now very good show me all of your power…" Kyoya was now excited to see gao get worked up.

"Now I equip Dragonic Drum Sword!" He shouted as he equips his blade and his life is back to 6.

To anticipate gao's move kyoya moves thunder knight drum to the center then gao tells Drum to clear the center for him then gao attacks with boomerang dragon causing kyoya's one damage making his life at 8.

"Ugh.." Kyoya said as it seems the damage is becoming real.

"Not yet.." Gao said as boomerang dragon returns to his hands as gao and seisimic dagger dragon attacks kyoya well seisimic dragon takes the hiyt leaving him at 6 but then kyoya uses black dragon shield and puts the damage to zero while recovering one life making his life 7.

"You're not strong enough to defeat me…" Kyoya said taunting gao.

"I'm not strong enough.." He thought at his mind.

"Get a grip kid.." Drum shouted.

"Thanks drum.." Gao was now free from his taught and smiled at drum.

"Later on your need for victory will consume you and you must use the disaster force…" Kyoya thought while smiling and it's his turn as he charge and draw he now call to the right Gael Korga while death gaze to the center then he attacks with Gael Korga but gao counters it with white dragon shield minusing his damage by 2 making it one damage thus his life becomes 5 while death gaze dragon attacks seisiic dragon but gao counters it with green dragon shield making its life to 6 while now Halberd dragon attacks gao directly.

"I'm out of shield…" Gao said as he takes the damage and his life is at 4. Now it seems that outside tasuku and the others seethat a dark portal is opening on top of mount fuji.

With the next turn gao didn't manage to damage kyoya but it only leaves him with Gael Korga on the field and survise with blue dragon shield.

"Do you got any plan kid?" Drum asked as it seems their life is now 4 while kyoya is 6.

"I don't know but something will work out I'm sure of it.." Gao smiled.

"What makes you say that?!" Drum asked.

"My turn I draw…. Thanks for you gremlin I finally attain this card for the draw.." Kyoya's turn start.

"The living curse that unites all abomination! The king of evil dragon burning thousand dragons to ash I buddy call! Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka!" He shouted The three headed dragon of demise appeared to the field

"My name is Azi Dahaka long I wait for this moment, None can stop me, None can come after me Fear Me! Erasure Of History!" Azi Dahaka attacks all of gao's monster and damaged his life and actually destroying his wepons and decreases gao's life into 1.

"This is interesting.." Gao smiled slyly as it seems something has taken over him.

"Gao…" Drum comes back with a soul guard.

"Now my turn.." Gao smiled.

"Something in him is changing… That's it.." Kyoya thought.

"Now drum you're ready to fight seriously." Gao still smiled as he calls seisimic to the center and boomerang to the right and evolved drum buker dragon to his evolved staed the super armor, Drum Breaker Dragon

"This is interesting give me more… more of a good fight!" Gao shouted.

In the other place at

"What is happening to gao?" Zanya asked.

"I don't know he wasn't like this before yo~" Tetsuya said.

"What in the world happening here?" Baku looked at gao's match.

Back at the stadium

Drum and seisimic dragon does a link attack on azi dahaka with his defense for about 10000.

"If I was destroyed then the world will end!" Azi Dahaka shouted as he was destroyed.

"Equip Demonice Demise Sword, Aqulta Gnawlf!" Kyoya shouted as a sword appeared in exchange for azi dahaka.

"How is this possible?" Drum shouted.

While outside tasuku saw the portal is getting bigger and he got a bad feeling about the fight.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" He said.

"The world and everything else is predetermined by me Gaen Kyoya…" He smiled sinisterly while holding his sword.

"Is that so we shall see it then this is interesting give me more… Gaen Kyoya!" Gao shouted as he was laughing with a sinister laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Kyoya vs Gao part 2**_

* * *

The others in the other area was cheering but now hearing gao laughed it's like something isn't right with him.

Back at the stadium

"So this is your plan kyoya… With dragon Throne not only that card can't be destroyed it can't also return to the hand…" Gao said as he wanted to attack with boomerang dragon but fails and a force field protected kyoya.

"You see aqualta gnawlf has many abilities and one of them neutralize solo attacks.." Kyoya said as he was smiling.

Meanwhile outside it seems that Rouga appeared with his buddy since the other two disster force user are defeated.

"It's time to make yourself useful.." Sofia said.

"Demon slay slash!" Rouga shouted as he fires his cards attacks at sofia.

"Are you insane?" Sofia said.

"I've been on the wrong side for too long.." Rouga said

Back at the stadium

"Now charge and draw!" It's kyoya's turn and now he activates drago gene so that he draws 2 cards and then attacks with his aqualta gnawlf.

"Now kid move me to the center…" Drum said.

"I move drum to the center…" Gao shouted as now gao was protected but he had no monster left on the field and drum isn't reviving.

"Why isn't he reviving?" Noboru in the other are seeing gao's fight.

"It seems we'll find out.." El Quixote his buddy monster said.

"My aqualta Gnawlf can nullify any abilities of monster it attacks and that is why I love playing with this card." Kyoya said.

"Drum was destroyed in just one blow!" Paruko shouted

"Drum…" Gao's face was like it seems that he was all alone and especially here no one to watch he feels like he is seeing an image… an image he knew to well..

"Draw and then…" Gao said it feels like he feels empty inside he can't think straight all of the sudden but he forced it too and uses a handy draw spell while calling extreme sword dragon to the center and then calling boomerang dragon to the left area then the two do a link attack but kyoya uses black dragon shield as a counter making his damage 0 and his life increase to 5.

Meanwhile outside rouga was having a fierce fight with sofia as he uses his axe to pass through but got hit instead.

"Tch I'm fighting to get kyoya back now scram!" Rouga shouted as sofia hit with her full arrow now tasuku was protecting him.

"Why did you protect me?" Rouga asked.

"I'll help anyone and that's what gao do.." Tasuku said.

"I see.. maybe losing to him twice change my view but I see he got the dark core deck case.." Rouga said.

"That's what I'm worried about.. well can we count on your help" Tasuku sighed.

"You've never asked.." Rouga smiled while now it seems that sofia just escaped because of rouga's and Tasuku's buddy are on the way

Back at the stadium

Now it's kyoya's turn he draw but he isn't charging and attacks gao's center with his item.

"Now let me explain there is a rift in the monster world and our world.

"Rift?" Gao asked.

"No matter this world doesn't need individuality anymore."Kyoya smiled.

"Hmph you said individuality that's funny.." Gao laughed maniacly.

"What's so funny.." Kyoya said.

"Well that individuality is what makes it interesting well I see where your point is.." Gao said as he sighed.

"Just think everyone the world we live in have different climates, personality and that is what makes our world is so late in progress. Everyone knows about it but they didn't do anything about it. I've got enough things has to change. Let's cast aside individuality now everyone I asked you to unite at once and make the earth a better place!" Kyoya said as it seems people all over the world watching this agree with him.

"You surely can do that well that's a laugh.. Interesting ideal but then it would be boring.." Gao smirked as his body was filling with dark aura.

"But I can't let you do that cause this is the last time I can fight like this you're acting almighty like the hero you are I'll make you see your place…" He sighed as he looks at kyoya seriously.

"Chaos Force On.." He was flowing with dark energies but it feel like he was free from all that pain and hs deck case changed again into a somewhat red with black color combination and now his hair was becoming somewhat red stripes as the changed complete he only looks kyoya with a cold look and his hair was now a little bit longer.

"Finally the dark dragon world portal will be open.." Kyoya said.

"But that won't happen.." Gao said.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked.

"Can your machine handle the excess power I wonder…" Gao smiled slyly as it seems he was holding his ace card right there and it has a dark glow.

"Gao I'll be there for you and we aren't lost yet.." Drum said in a neutral tone.

"Right the last time to stop this…" Gao smiled while it seems he doesn't know that tears was falling off from his eyes.

"why are you smiling like that!" Kyoya shouted.

"It seems that you're not charging means it's a dragon shield.." Gao said.

"I see well let's see shall we.." Kyoya opens his hands and it's really a dragon shield.

"Hey kid you know right I know that you wanted to use it the case is complete time to let it go…" Drum said as his form began to changed as it seems it burns away the image of gao's brother.

"You're right…" Gao still smiling slyly.

"Now I activate Chaos Card! Now I open the path to an alternate future.. Chaos Neo Drum!" He shouted as now rum appeared with a new state as his armor was now black with black wings and inside him emitted a dark fire with him and now he has a drill right in his body.

"Now let the future be dark now let's end this and parted.." Drum smiled slyly.

"You're right now I can be free.." Gao smiled as he equips sun fist sunshine impact item card.

"What is that monster?!" Paruko shouted.

"I'm Dark dragon world and dragon world monster.." Drum sighed.

"Now let's get on with this drum I think my body can't hold on much longer.." Gao said as he feels hazy with his surroundings and does a link attack on kyoya.

"Nice try but.." Kyoya used his blue dragon shield attack against gao's link attack.

"I activate Chaos Drum ability…" Gao discard one card and one gauge.

"Now let me see your drop zone if there is a size 4 monster and your drop is 6 or more then I can nullify your shield cards and deals 2 damage!" Drum shouted as the last link attack also puts kyoya's life to zero.

His mom was seeing this on his place but then saw gao she feels something isn't right all of the sudden.

"Your disaster force was the one that opens the portal to the darkness dragon world.."Kyoya said.

"No kyoya this is.." Elf said on his lab who attain the energy and it's exploding.

"Sorry to interrupt your parade my power is neither future force or your disaster force…" Drum smiled slyly.

"What are you talking about?!" Kyoya asked.

"Well could your power contain it?" Drum asked as he now saw that the portal explode while now it disappeared.

Meanwhile with tasuku and jack they were now holding elf up with a rope.

"Another force that isn't like kyoya but.." Tasuku said.

"Well yours is future force then what's gao's?" Jack asked tasuku.

"I don't know but first.." He sighed

"My body feels hazy I can't feel anything my body won't move…" Gao smiled as now it seems he fulfilled his promise and now he collapsed but then an unknown figure appeared out of no where with his black hood and now is holding gao from falling.

"It seems you've arrived at time.." Drum said as he returns back to his old form but now with a black armor.

"Yeah… kyoya-san I thanked you for this!" The hidden figure took gao away as everyone was watching while drum followed back to gao's deck.

"So he made his move.." Kyoya sighed.

Meanwhile with tasuku he now was using card burn to destroy elf place but elf was saved due to sofia's interference..

That afternoon after the fight outside the stadium now Jack was with kyoya asking him where is Gao.

"Where is gao.. Gaen kyoya!" Tasuku shouted.

"Hmm I don't know… but he manage to foil my plans and that's it I'm just warning you tasuku ryuenji the next time you meet him he will never recognize you as a friend.." Kyoya smiled.

"What do you mean?" Tasuku asked.

"As you know there is someone more powerful than I am and now that he got Gao his plan is set into motion I'm just a stepping stone to him." Kyoya smiled as he left.

"What do you mean by that?" Tasuku wondered

The next day he appeared seeing everyone.

"Well did you find gao?" Zanya asked.

"No everyone sorry…" Tasuku sighed.

"Just who is he taking gao away…" Baku said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile it seems it is a dark castle located in the darkness dragon world where humans can stay in..**

There were 11 people sitting there according to their ranks.

"We'll begin the meeting and he is late again…" One of them saw that their leader was always late.

"Sorry I was late…" The figure appeared it seems that he was holding gao's body.

"You're not thinking what I think it is.." The one that had a girls voice said.

"Yes… He is the key…" The figure said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chaos XII**

* * *

Few weeks later….

"Where am I?" Gao looked at he was in some sort of room and then there were monster around it seems that the monster called crablus was now watching on his condition.

"You're in darkness dragon world.." Crablus said as he now looked at Gao.

"Eh?!" Gao shouted as he was now really surprised by this reaction and by his reflex he jumped from the bed literally getting scared.

"What you've never been to darkness dragon world before?" Crablus asked

"Um no…" Gao sighed

"Ah it seems you've woken up.." The figure that saved him comes into the room.

"Youre!" Gao shouted as he wanted to struggle him.

"Oi.. oi.. I just saved your life and this is what you repay me for.." The figure said.

"Then this is…" Gao said.

"Yes the darkness dragon world." The figure said.

"Then I was…" Gao said as it seems what he did was true.

"You've just awaken what we call the chaos force.." The figure said.

"Chaos what now?" Gao asked

"It's the chaos force kid.." Drum comes out from the deck.

"Um drum you look different.." Gao said

"Because of your power I attain this new form.." Drum said.

" And because of the dark core your deck has change from dragon world to darkness dragon world but what I'm curious is you're using azi dahaka's power but attain another power…" The figure said.

"Just who the hell are you?!" Gao shouted.

"You didn't remember me huh.." The figure opens his hood and he was a boy at least his age except he has white straight hair and appearance and his eyes was purple." The figure smiled.

"You're…" Gao gasped.

"Your brother died because of his condition and you're only remnants of him is because of the mighty sun fighter that you loved about right…" He smiled.

"What but no one should know that unless.." Gao said.

"Yes it was weeks before your brother passed away remember?" The figure smiled.

"Then you're that kid…" Gao said as he remembered that the day before he finds a kid alone at the park

"Yes I am that you're the one that showed me the will to life… right before my eyes." The figure stated

"Then you're one that…" He saw the part of his deck and saw the crablus deck in his deck.

"Yes I give you that card remember but you didn't know buddyfight by that time.." The figure smiled.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Hey why are you alone here?" Gao who was in his age when his brother was still alive.**_

 _ **"Oh that…" The boy well he is wearing a white like attire matching his hair.**_

 _ **"Well you couldn't explain.." Gao asked.**_

 _ **"No.. it's just that I don't have any friends to play with would you be my friend?" He asked to him.**_

 _ **"Of course but well got to be fast cause I'm visiting my brother!" Gao smiled.**_

 _ **"Your brother that's nice.." The boy smiled.**_

 _ **"But actually I feel sad he always stays in bed like that sometimes I wish that we could changed place…" Gao said as he even talk to someone new**_

 _ **"Your brother is sick?" He asked.**_

 _ **"Yeah he had a sickness… he is very sick right now…" Gao said as he puts up a sad face.**_

 _ **"I'm very sorry for your brother I hoped that he will be alright…" The boy said seriously.**_

 _ **"Well thanks… I just wished I could be with my brother I like my brothers story but now maybe.." Gao said.**_

 _ **"Don't think like that!" The boy shouted.**_

 _ **"So what should I do?" Gao asked.**_

 _ **"Just fight it with a smile and something will work out.." The boy smiled as he gives gao his one only card he is holding.**_

 _ **"This is scary!" Gao shouted.**_

 _ **"well think of it as a lucky charm…" The boy smiled.**_

 _ **"My lucky charm.." Gao said as he holds it tight.**_

 _ **"Well my name is Ryu Shinigami well for now I have to get back thanks for the support.." He smiled as he left.**_

 _ **"Remember this um who are you again?" He asked to him.**_

 _ **"My name is gao Mikado and the mighty sun fighter!" Gao shouted as he pose it.**_

 _ **"You're funny….." The boy laughed.**_

 _ **"Well um…." Gao said.**_

 _ **"I've got to get back… see you gao and good luck with your brother…" He smiled to him and left with a smile.**_

 _ **"I make him smile… maybe…" Gao smiled as he seems that something is gonna be alright.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"But he is gone now…." Gao sighed as he holds the crablus card.

"Well you've still got the future… so don't give up!" He shouted.

"But I can't buddyfight again…. I'm afraid…" Gao said..

"Then let's take it step by step I know a deck builder.." He smiled.

"A deck builder here?" Gao asked.

"I think you'll know him very well.." The figure smiled as he escort gao outside,

Later that day now it seems that he was in a room with many cards and now he saw a familiar face and it was gremlin…

"What this is your deck builder?!" Gao shouted.

"Mikado.." Gremlin said.

"Good you know each other." The figure smiled.

"Know him.. he defeated my death tallica once.." Gremlin said.

"Oh really well that's an interesting talk.." The figure now takes gao's deck to gremlin.

"What I have to scramble this deck too?!" Gremlin growled.

"Well since you don't have a purpose I want him to use this deck as a trial for later new member.." The figure smiled.

"Okay if you say so leader…." The figure just smiled and then he walks away.

"Well if you need anything just come by and I'll be there.." The figure left.

"Wait why do you say leader?" Gao asked to gremlin.

"You don't know he is number 1 rank in this place.. and you know him just like that Mikado you truly amaze me sometimes…" Gremlin smiled.

"SO that's why you left disaster.." Gao said.

"More or less… well before we start what deck did you want?" He asked to him.

"Wow you're straight to the point well you know right I want a deck that not just me who fight but I also want to fight…" Gao said.

"Hmm there is one element should I tell you about drum so I'll cut the chase do you want to put more crads in your opponents drop zone?" Gremlin asked as he saw gao's deck.

"Well that's up to you…" Gao said.

"Very well… but you still didn't trust me right?" Gremlin asked.

"No… I believe in you just like I believe in baku I believe in the deck builder…" Gao said.

"Wow you're still that soft kid inside…" Gremlin sighed as he gets gao decks ready.

"Oh yeah where is the quiet area in this place?" Gao asked.

"It's right to the left when you go outside and don't get lost ok.." Gremlin smiled.

"Right…" Gao smiled as he goes outside the room.

"So will you make gao the best ddeck ever?" Drum comes out from the deck.

"I don't know that depends on him if he was be able to get things going like that but the side effect of using the chaos force is still there and it's dangerous…" Gremlin said.

"So he has to master it?" Drum asked.

"yeah… but for now just stay out or I'm not able to concentrate.." Gremlin said.

"Did you have pudding?" Drum asked.

"Right on the left there is a pudding there.." Gremlin said.

"You're the best!" Drum shouted as he gets the pudding.

Meanwhile it seems that gao was almost lost except for some of the monster that lead them there.

In the area he saw that a girl was there sitting alone.

"okay… so…. We got it in there right?" She smiled as she was now holding her buddy monster.

"Um are you alone?" Gao asked as she saw the girl it seems that her traits is like terumi's

"G-G—Gao Mikado why are you here?!" The girl now puts back her cards.

"Wait why did you know me?" Gao asked.

"Hello Mikado Gao it's long time no see I'm Terumi from team disaster.." She smiled while looking at gao with grace move while it seems she was like Terumi except her hair that changed into green and her outfit was more elegant other than that she was still Terumi.

"What?! You're Terumi!" Gao was lost in words.

"Well you can call me Ahsha.. that's my real name.." The girl said to him.

"But I thought that… sofia erased your memory.." Gao said.

"Well it's a long story and I heard that you're the last one that entered the Chaos Team.." Ahsha smiled.

"Chaos Team?" Gao was dumbfounded.

"We call ourselves chaos well I'm also new here so… um.. is tetsuya okay?" She asked.

"Well she is good…" Ahsha smiled.

After a while they chat it seems that ryu brought her memories back and help her jpin Chaos..

"Woah that's uh amazing…" Gao said.

"Well good luck I think you're gonna need it since the one that test you is gonna be a hard one they call him the 5th best fighter.." Ahsha said.

"There is a rank?" Gao asked.

"Of course..' Ahsha smiled.

"Well I'll worked hard…" Gao said as he left and thought maybe it isn't bad at all..

The time where the test begins and now he was preparing for the fight in the arena of the venue and then he was at the stage it seems many monsters are watching them

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"You know right…. You're up against someone who is called by the nick shinigami and his name is.." Ahsha explained.**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

"You've been one of the misfortune my name is Kurouze Gaitou! And your destiny is to lose…" A boy at his age appeared with his buddy Black armor dragon, Abygale.

"This is what I have to overcome…" Gao said as the fight is about to begin.

"Well let's begin…." Gaito said with a sinister face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Shinigami's Scythe**

* * *

"Kurouze Gaito.."Gao said.

"Yes and your destiny is to lose!" Gaito smiled slyly.

"Wow.. wow this is interesting.." Gao laughed.

"hmph don't get cocky because you defeat azi dahaka.." Gaito said.

"No not that I've been fooling myself as an opening match I have to fight a 5th rank I'm so unlucky…" Gao sighed but now he was smiling.

"If he is smiling meaning he is serious right?" Ahsha was watching there with ryu.

"I don't know.." Ryu just smiled it seems at first fighting Gaito is too much but it seems that fighting gaito was the right choice

"So what do you think of this gremlin?" He asked to gremlin he was at 6th in the rank although he didn't buddyfight much.

"Hmm that's hard to know since he was the one that defeated kyoya then he must be that powerful…" Gremlin sighed.

"Hey kid.. Are you ready?" He now appeared in his new form and now said to him.

"Now please luminize…" It was the 9th place ranked and will be the commentary and judge maybe as he opens his hood and he was one year older than gao and he has red spiky hair.

"I'll be commentating this the dragon world user Axel Flame!" He shouted.

"He sure is loud.." Gao sighed.

"That's what he is.." Gaito sighed.

"The Dark Flame dragons now it's time to be awaken Dark Luminize! Black Flame Dragons" Gao shouted

 _"_ The dark hour has begun... Luminize, Hollow Black Dragon!" Gaito said.

"Buddyfight!" Axel shouted

"Open the flag! Darkness Dragon World!" gaito shouted.

"Same!" Gao said.

"My turn charge and draw First off I cast black drain!" Gaito shouted as 3 cards from gao's deck is put into the drop.

"Then I call inflame to the center attack the fighter.." He said as his monsters attacks gao directly and making his life into 9.

"My turn draw.. charge and draw!" Gao shouted

"First up I equip Black dragonblade, Evil Fearless!" he shouted as he equips his item.

"Hmph a newbies card.." Gaito said

Then gao calls to the right black corruption aegist and put the top card of gaito's deck and it's a monster giving him a bonus of 1 life making his life back to 10 and then calls Black Dreaded Motion, Cataclysm and attacks gaito's center and making him drop his 2 top cards to the drop while it seems true his aigist and fearless against gaito now his life it has 6.

"You're not bad but it's my turn I draw!" Gaito shouted.

"Here it comes.." Gao said

"First up I call to the left Black sleepless city drimmborgil size 2 att: 3000 and def:3000 crit 2 and it has an ability and it has move.." Gaito said.

"I see so deck destruction.." Gao said.

"So you've seen my match?" Gaito asked.

"Nope your deck and I hmm what do you say not different.." Gao said.

"right buddy call…Black Armor Death, Abygale!" Gaito shouted and his life turns into 7 because of buddygift.

"Size 1 attack 4000 defense 1000 it's effect is when it attacks or be destroyed then…" He said as he called his buddy.

"You must put 1 card to your drop from top right?" Gao said while smiling as he is on the gear right now.

"You know then I equip Death Dragon Sickle, Gale Scythe!" A scythe appeared as his turn now begins at the battle phase gao moves crablus to the center while now he must put the top card of his deck to the drop and crablus is destroyed now that it is done (drop card: 5)

" then I attack gale scythe!" Gaito shouted. "Cast midnight shadow!" Gao shouted as he dodge the attack (drop card: 6)

"Then drimborgil!" Gaito shouted as it seems he can only make 2 damage this turn and gao's life is at 7.

"Draw… Charge and Draw.. This is interesting!" Gao smiled with excitement.

"What is this pressure all of the sudden.." Gaito felt like it is just his second turn but what he felt from him was like he cann win it in the next turn..

"First up I cast… black heir.." Gao said as he cast a new spell when his drop card is 6 or more he can draw two cards. (drop: 7)

"Now I call to the right area the same drimborgil… now to the left I substitute aegist for aegist…

" Gao said as it seems that the top card is a monster and he gains one life and his life is at 9.

"Now drimborgil and I will link attack" While he do that gaito moves drimborgil to guard from the attacks.

"Aegist continue.." Gao said but then gaito cast black dragon shield making his life at 5.

"Final Phase! Set! Chaos Demise: Dragon Espada! Now all of my cards gains move and that is it." He shouted.

"What is he planning on?" Gaito said

"Gaito you will see that the card he is holding is your downfall.." Gremlin said.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Gao here is your deck make sure you deck out up to 10 cards.." Gremlin said.**_

 _ **"Why is that?" Gao asked.**_

 _ **"It's one way to call your buddy…" Gremlin said.**_

 _ **"I see I trust you on this gremlin.…"Gao said as he smiled and walks inside the arena.**_

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

"You'll see the true terror gaito…" Gao smiled

"Now attack the fighter abygale!" Gaito shouted but then he moves aegist to the center and is destroyed.

"Next drimborgil!" He shouted then gao moves drimborgil to the center and is destroyed..

"Now activate dragon espada effect!" 2 cards to dragon espada from the top.

"Now I attack Gale scythe!" He shouted as now he attacks with his scythe and one more card goes to the soul of the set card when he is damage or darkness dragon world is destroyed and his life is now 6.

"Now my turn…" Gao smiled as the card appears.

"I call to the right black life,nord then left crablus… and then I pay one gauge and cast abyss symphony" Gao said as he increase his hands.

"Now crablus attack abygale!" Gao shouted.

"I cast midnight shadow!" Gaitou countered.

"Then crablus attack his right.." Crablus destroyed drimborgil and puts 2 cards to gaito's drop that means it's already 10 cards.

"Now it's my turn!" Gao shouted as gaito's life turns into 4.

"Turn end.." He sighed.

"My turn draw!" gaito shouted as he calls to the right crablus and attacks gao but it seems he moves crablus to the center and barely manage to dodge and receive 2 card mill to the drop making it 12 cards.

"Now crablus attacks the fighter but gao does nothing and it seems the condition is set for a 5 card soul.

"Gale Scythe!" Gaito lastly attacks last it seems that he is anticipating gao's move but it's quite the opposite as gao's life drop to zero but he was laughing maniacly. "

What is he laughing about?" Axel thought.

"Dragon Espada activate!" Gao shouted as his life turns into one and all f his monsters and items is destroyed along with his item cards.

"Now come from the eternal darkness and now let's unite one mind…" Gao smiled while searching for his deck for his ace monster.

"I buddy call to the center! Cursed Dragon, Black Drum Buner Dragon!" Drum appeared to the center with is new armor and it's a little slim for his size but his body is unique it has a skeletal wing on his side.

"I'm here my buddy.." drum smiled as he now smiled slyly.

"Drum size 3 att: 10000 def: 10000 crit: 4 effect activate… if he is summoned from the dragon espada then I return all of my drop cards to the deck.." Gao said as he shuffled his deck and all of your monsters is put to the bottom of the deck..

"What?!" Gaito shouted as he was in disbelief.

"Now…. Do you end?" He asked.

"I end my move.." Gaito sighed.

"My move I pay 1 life and equip Dark Bow, Crosser!" Gao shouted.(att: 5000 crit 1)

"Now take this arrow of death.." he attacked gaito and his life is turned into 3.

"Second attack…" He attacked gaito again and crosser can be used even if there is a monster in the center.

"I cast…" Gaito said as he used midnight shadow.

"Now drum attacks now let me see here now count your drop zone!" Gao shouted.

"It's thirteen cards…" Gaito said.

"Then my monster attacks can't be nullified and if there is 5 or more cards it gains another attack and it's critical is plus one…" Gao said.

"What?!" Gaito shouted.

"Now show me when you're powerless state!" Gaito laughed maniacly and reduce gaito's life to 0.

"What?! He defeats gaito.." Axel looks at the match.

"My destiny is to lose…. But… that guy I can't believe it this is hhis first fight and manage to do this much…" Gaito thought and saw Gao.

"I did it…." Gao smiled as Drum catched him from almost collapsing.

"You did it my buddy…" Drum said.

"Drum…" Gao smiled.

"Now the ceremony has been done.." Ryu shouted as they welcome their newest member Mikado Gao.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Jack…. We need to find gao… but how…" Tasuku said. 'I don't know but first we need to get stronger.." Jack said.

"You're right and what kyoya said is bugging me.

Gaen Corp

"So how does it go?" Kyoya now monitoring as Gremlin reports.

"It seems that mikado made it.." Gremlin said.

"Good keep up the good work…" Kyoya smiled.

"Sofia now we'll be supporting them do you clear?" He smiled as he saw the city.

"Yes master.." Sofia said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Hakagune Academy Arrival**

* * *

 _ **1 year later….**_

Aibo Academy

"Okay hear this out everyone today we'll be having some new face of buddy fighters here now… there are 12 coming here so be on your behaves…" The elementary even the next stage school are now in greetings of them.

The principal of the new academy appeared of course this time they had only 10 person coming in and at this form it seems that the school prestige of who comes and not is determined on their ranks.

"So this is aibo academy I'm looking forward to it right Neru…" Ahsha said.

"Hey.. hey don't push it like that.." Now the first year other than ahsha said and he was wearing an eyeglass and his hair is black of course he is always a bit off shy.

Now tasuku in his 8th grade was looking at them he has got much taller than before but nothing seem to change much.

"Who are they?" He asked as he now looked at them closely.

The next one is a girl other than well he was somewhat loose his ranks to the others and was the last one on the line.

"Tch even the top 12 I'm the weakest." The girl had a white hair with a pony that's because he is lazy after all.

"Don't be like that Mikasa.." Another boy with a blue hair more like tasuku but in this case has a blond hair smiled.

"Yeah.. yeah fraust but now he is always late more than me and he get that top chair what a waste.." Mikasa was bump out because he was overtaken by a rookie.

"Ahaha but we can't blame him for the late he was so busy after all.." Fraust laughed.

"You two could be quiet a sec?" Gaito said

"Yeah the one who is scared of cats shhhshhh…" Another boy seemed to talk to gaito well he has a purple color spiky hair and his motive is always sneaky.

"You two could you be quiet we're in this otheracademy or I have to use my music here.." Another boy who was pissed off after all he is one of the last ranked in the place and he was an 8th grader and his name is demyx he has a spiky brown hair.

"Demyx don't be like that let's just all take a deep breath and now we'll have a nice day here…" Another boy well even if he is the 7th grade he is the one that cae about the surroundings and glue the team together.

"Mark is right" Neru said.

"Guys please don't fight./." Ahsha said with a bright smile.

"If ahsha tells so then I won't fight…" Demyx said.

"Now now all of you we are here to show them what we're made off so don't screw around!" Fraust shouted.

"Right!" They all shouted.

"Oh yeah where is Axel?" Neru asked to Victor.

"Oh he is fetching them right now and Fraust told so and maybe the one that made him late is none other than him.." Victor sighed.

Meanwhile.

"Thank you for your welcome…" Kyoya was greeting on the three of them.

"Now why did you make this late?" Axel asked.

"Oh.. oh but he isn't complaining right?" Kyoya said to the figure.

"And why is it I have to come?" Gremlin asked.

"It's because this is my gift to you…" Kyoya said as he gives the dragon ein card.

"Ahahaha interesting…" The figure laughed evilly.

"but for now I can't build that deck…" Gremlin said.

"No rush… no rush… " The figure smiled.

"Then you must use this deck…" Gremlin said.

"I got it…" He smiled

"Now let's get back to aibo academy…" Axel said.

"It has been a while.." The figure smiled as they left the gaen corp.

Back at aibo academy

After a long speech from the respective academy's school representative the traditional buddyfight will be decided by a team of three..

"Where is he?!" Ahsha asked.

"Sorry it took so long… am I late?!" The figure appeared right besides the door along with Axel and Gremlin.

The academy was now shocked seeing him.

"That's Hakagune's rank 2.." Ryu explained.

"Ranked 2.." Tasuku looked from aside as the figure now opens his hat. It is none other than Mikado Gao now his hair was a bit longer and his eyes changed from normal to golden yellow.

"Mikado Gao…." Ryu shouted.

"What am I getting this wrong it's none other than Mikado the one that oppose our hero kyoya.." Nanaka Paruko still the lead in commentating even in her first year.

"What oppose you're wrong everyone.. I was just wanted to see him the light after all Gaen Kyoya is my friend.." Gao said as he smiled

"What do you mean by friend?" Nanako asked.

"Let me explain that…" Kyoya appeared nowhere to the stadium.

"What it's gaen kyoya!" All of the kids were so hyped even paruko herself.

"We've been peace isn't that right gao-kun?" Kyoya smiled.

"Right…" Gao smiled

That afternoon at the rooftop and the ceremony has been done the buddyfight will be later after lunch and now gao was looking for her sisters class well he was pretty happy to see hanako again.

"Big bro!" Hanako hugged his brother well gao can't be like he used to when he was with his friends well he just smiled.

"Where is drum?" Hanako asked.

"Oh he will be here in a sec.." Then out of nowhere drum appeared since he finished his business..

"Wah hanako!" Drum shouted as he was in small form except that his appearance was black he has a skeletal wing.

"You've changed but you sure look great drum…" Hanako said.

"I've missed you so much…" Hanako hugged her little sister while crying.

"Brother why?" Hanako asked innocently.

"It's just seeing you right now makes me happy…" Gao said.

"Well drum I bring you ta da!" Hanako gets back to the class and then gets drum his favorite pudding.

"Pudding I hadn't had it since forever!" Drum shouted as he gobbled the pudding in one bite.

"You didn't left me that much!" Gao was now angry.

'It's not for you hanako give me this pudding fair and square!" Drum shouted

"Okay you're so getting it later!" Gao shouted.

"Well so this is where you are.." Axel smiled as he was behind gao.

"Wah?! Axel!" Gao was surprised all of the sudden.

"Well you've never been this nice to the others.." Axel said.

"We'll talk about it later oh yeah this is my little sister Hanako I tell you about.." Gao smiled.

"Well aren't you a cutie.." Axel smiled.

"Um…. I think your head is on fire…" Gao said

"What where?!" Axel act dumb out since everyone he comes to always says that like his hair was on fire and its spiky form.

"That's funny!" Hanako shouted.

"Well big bro has to go now and tell mom and dad that I'm coming home later.." Gao smiled.

"Yey big bro is coming home yey!" Hanako was so worked up that she immediately worked up.

"hey there gao.." Noboru said looking at him with his tiger shirt.

"Is that a kitten?" Gao laughed.

"It's not a kitten it's a tiger now you've got dumber than your little sister.." Noboru sighed.

"Sorry.. sorry…" Gao apologized.

"I need to borrow gao for a while okay…" Noboru said.

"Tell fraust I'll be in a bit.." Gao said as he left with noboru to the rooftop.

At the rooftop

"What are you after here noboru?" Gao asked.

"Oh I'm not the one that talk but him.." Noboru said as he was with tasuku.

"Gao where did you go.." Tasuku asked.

"Everyone is worried.." Noboru said.

"And here you appeared like fine and totally be friend with them like that.." Tasuku said.

"This is what I'm worried about.." Gao sighed as his expression from just now just change and the wind fells a lot heavier

"But are you the real gao? He asked again.

"The real gao I'm right here am i?" Gao smiled.

"No something isn't right…" Tasuku said as he wanted to make sure he just wanted to ask if he brings his gargantua punisher card.

"Here I give to you back.." Gao said in a cold tone.

"What is this atmosphere it isn't even buddyfight but the pressure.." Noboru said.

"Tasuku-senpai… can I ask to you? Can we cooperate with the dark dragon world monster?" Gao smiled and tasuku remembered that kyoya said something like that.

"Gao is something hit your head or something…" Noboru shouted.

"Oh so doyou think like that it's ashamed noboru I thought there is something you need to know about el Quixote…" Gao said.

"What do you know?!" Noboru shouted.

"Ah but I can't…" Gao smiled and looking directly at him in the eyes.

"Gao I thought you were good but you've become a jerk!" Noboru shouted.

"Oh noboru… noboru…. You didn't even know that el Quixote is also a dungeon world monster there I told you!" Gao laughed sinisterly.

"Is this true El Quixote!" Noboru shouted as el Quixote comes out from the deck.

"well yes I've been into dungeon world once in a while…." Elquixote said.

"See I told you so but still you're long way to go..." Gao sighed and looked at noboru.

"What?!" Noboru was furious.

"If you could just use dungeon world you could have been an interesting opponent and tasuku-senpai I'll teach you that your destiny is to lose… Now I must go back with my team or he will be mad…" Gao smiled as he left them.

"Gao where did you go this past year?" Tasuku said to himself.

"But we can be certain it isn't the gao we knew but in front of hanako he can still did that…" Noboru growled.

"In this fight maybe we'll know…" Tasuku said as he holds his deck


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Cursed Dragon takes the fray**

* * *

"I'm nanaka paruko here will be commentating from here…" Paruko shouted as she commentated.

"Here we have an X aibo academy student and the one who defeats gaen kyoya, Mikado Gao!" She commentated.

Now gao appeared with his buddy drum and it seems that he was calm as ever.

"Just one match… the first match decides the game.." Gao thought…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Eh?! Gao will go first?" Ahsha said.**_

 _ **"Why don't you give us a turn.." Mark said.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry everyone I'm always this cocky but this time I want to settle things and see if he is worth my time.." Gao sighed.**_

 _ **"Wow you never been this soft.." Demyx was also surprised.**_

 _ **"Very well this is your second ridiculous request.." Fraust said.**_

 _ **"Fine I don't mind but if you'll lose then you know right gao-kun…" Ryu appeared out of nowhere.**_

 _ **"Yes…." Gao sighed as he shivers as one time he played with ryu he won but only that one time out of 100 times.**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

" _Now the dark time has come align and put an end to this cursed world dark luminize! Dark Dragon Cascade!"_ Gao shouted

 _"Assemble, dragon army! Dragonic Force Luminize!"_ Tasuku luminized his deck.

* * *

"Open the flag…" They shouted.

 _ **"Dragon world!" tasuku shouted.**_

 _ **"Darkness Dragon World.." Gao said coldly.**_

"Wow folks this is a match worth waiting for!" Nanako shouted.

"My turn charge and draw.." Gao said as he calls inflame on the first turn and attacks directly at tasuku making his life at 9.

"Final Phase!" He shouted.

"what?!" The whole stadium was in a surprised state.

"That's wicked yo~!" Tetsuya said while monitoring the fight with asmodai

"The gateway to my victory I set Chaos Card: Dragonic Espada!" He shouted.

"The world is in its countdown to demised.." Drum smiled at jack.

"What do you mean drum!" Jack shouted.

"Sorry I can only say that much.." Drum sighed.

"That card is what beat me last time.." Gaito sighed.

"And the whole world is watching…" Ahsha sighed as he sitted besides gaito.

"Your turn senpai…" Gao smiled with a sarcastic face.

"My turn.. I equip drago brave! And then right rapier sword dragon and to the left seismic dagger dragon." Tasuku starts hois turn and makes a consecutive attack to inflame the first was seistimic dagger and it destroyed gao's center then comes to attack gao making his life at 8 and 2 cards were put at the set card.

"Now I attack!" Tasuku shouted.

" I cast.." Gao smiled as he dodge the attack with midnight shadow.

"Turn end.." Tasuku said.

"Wow tasuku senpai you're really at your best then I must do what I can.." Gao smiled as he charge and draw and begin's his turn.

"First up I cast black drain!" He shouted as 3 more cards goes to the bottom of tasuku's deck.

"What?!" Tasuku was surprised at his move.

"Now your deck will be yourdown fall… Now I pay 1 life and 1 gauge I equip black death blade, Exodus!" Gao seemed to equipping a dual blade.

"Now I call to the right drimborgil and to the left I destroy aegist and I call a new card called cursed dragon follower, Mikazuchi.. he is a size one with one critical and 4000 attack with 2000 defense" As it appeared on the field a dragon with black armor and 2 heads and it's quite freaky..

""Mikazuchi effect… I pay one life…" The top 2 cards on his deck goes to the set spell..

"Now just one more.." He smiled.

"My exodus first effect when I receive damage I get one draw and one gauge.." As his life was now at 6.

"I cast cursed regain…" Gao's life goes back to 8.

"I… can't say anything because I've never seen that card before.." Paruko commented.

"Paruko-chan I can help you commented on the card…" Axel step in and sits on the sideline of the front row sit in the stadium.

"You can that will be a help.." Paruko said.

"Well axel isn't just a buddyfighter but also he commentated on some occasion but I can say this he is off with buddyfight.." Ryu looked at Axel who stepped in..

"Now it's gao's turn well he attacks first with mikazuchi dealing 1 damage to tasuku making his life at 8.

"Now my hand is at 3 and my gauge is at 5 what should I do.." gao thought again.

"Drimborgil continue…"

"Give me your light!" Drimborgil attacks making tasukus life into 6.

"Now it's my turn…" Gao said as he attacks.

"I cast green dragon shield!" Tasuku shouted as he protects himself.

"Not yet.." Gao smirked as he continued his move of attack.

"What?! Second attack?!" Tasuku can feel that the damage from gao's sword is real.

"It's your move tasuku –senpai.. oh yeah I forgot to say when exodus has inflict damage I can discard one of your card by declaring it let me see… Gargantua Punisher!" He pose like he thinks of it as it seems true that tasuku has it on his hands.

"Where are you all this time Gao?!" Tasuku shouted.

"Very well I just have to tell you that right tasuku-senpai?" Gao sighed as he takes his breath.

"I was in Darkness Dragon World…" He said in a monotone voice.

"What?! But kyoya said that place is dangerous.." Tasuku said.

"Dangerous?! Yes most of the time…. But I'm happy to be alive right now…" Gao smiled.

"What do you mean gao?" Tasuku shouted.

"I've almost died in few occasion for example being hunted by purgatory knights…." He smiled.

"What then.." Tasuku gasped.

"Yes Demios Sword Dragon almost killed me and drum…. Now can we get on with it…. I can tell you more if you win that is.." Gao looked at tasuku with a wicked smile.

"That's unnecessary.." Gaito said.

"But it could make tasuku do a lot more…" Neru said.

"This is gonna be fun!" Mark said.

" Now show me all that you've got go.." Kyoya was watching besides ryu.

"My move draw and then charge and drawi buddy call to the right jackknife…" Tasuku shouted as he buddy cals his ace monster making his life 6 and then he pay 2 gauge and adds dispersal to his field by paying one gauge making his gauge at 3.

"Now attack jack.." He houted.  
"Now move to the center…" Drimborgil moves to the center and it's destroyed in one blow giving gao two damage making gao's life 3.

"Now let's go haaaa Rapier linka attack.." Tasuku attack with rapier but gao uses black dragon shield.

"Come on give me more tasuku senpai!" Gao begin to laugh insanely after using his counter card.

"Oh he is getting serious now…" Neru said.

"And the real fun is about to begin hahaahaha they didn't even know he is half serious now and his achievement is to lure gold ritter out.." Victor laughed maniacly.

"My move.. now I call to the right Cursed Dragon Follower, Yaeger… He is size 2 attack is at 6000 while defense is at 1000 and has move ability and it's ability is for me to get this…" He then reveals it is another spell card.

"I activate the spell great spell dark coutatious…" Gao puts 3 cards to the soul of his set cards from the top card.

"And all of my monster now gets a power up… of 2 criticals…" He smiled.

"That's unreal!" Ahsha said.

"Now I activate abyss symphony…" He draws 2 cards to his hands making it a 3 cards and then he casted soul steal that let him add 2 gauge and then 1 more gauge if his opponents has 10 or more cards and that's commentated by axel

" now everyone attack tasuku…" Gao said.

"Gahhhh!" the first one was hit by gao's first monster but the second one he barely manage using his blue dragon shield making his card just one more in his end.

"Ah this is boring if defeating you like this now show me gold ritter I end my move!" Gao puts up a sadistic face all of the sudden and it's out of his character.

"What is with him?" Tasuku thought but he is still scared using gold ritter at this point.

"Tasuku use gold ritter or we couldn't win…" Jack said.

"Right I trust you jack.." Tasuku said as he draws and it's dragonic grimore.

"Here.." He said.

"Go from the edge and becomes one with the lightning I summon jackknife thunder storm!" He shouted.

"I activate his ability I destroy your move ability monster.." He said as jack activates his ability and destroyed one of his monster that's making his life at 1 while now he cast dragonic grimore..

"Tasuku…" Jack said.

"Yes… I evolve jack to aggressor and then I equip!" Jack becomes aggressor mode then becomes one with tasuku as his weapon but now he is in control.

"Jack Gold Ritter!" Tasuku shouted as he equips his ultimate weapon from his deck as he delivers gao a 5 damage making his life at zero but dragonic espada activate making it's soul at 10 and now he laughed evilly.

"Thank you tasuku-senpai now the condition has met I pay 3 gauge to activate dragonic espada Abbility… Now the world will end.." Gao said.

"Here comes Gao's ace buddy!" Axel shouted.

"What is this…. What is this…. It's a card that we've never been seen before…" Paruko commented.

"Now I destroy all cards in my field sadly my item has to go…" He smiled.

"Since it's 10 cards my life will be back to 2 and the buddy gift making my life at 3…" Gao sid as he holds the card left on his hands.

"Now I'll give you the first terror.." Drum said.

"You and what your form! You've disgust me now drum!" Jack shouted.

"Oh should I tell you this is just a warming up…" Drum laughed.

"what do you mean!" Jack shouted.

"You'll know soon enough I activate my ability when summoned by dragon espada here you go kid.." Drum said as he gives a card to gao.

"Now when I'm summoned your top ten cards goes to the drop.." He said.

"Now I'm a size 3 with 10000 defense and attack.." He stated.

"And he has yet more to come.." Axel shouted.

"Now end your move tasuku senpai so I can end this miserable game.." Gao said as it seems his eyes was like eyes cold staring at tasuku.

"I still have one card to save me that's okay.." Tasuku thought.

"My final move I don't charge and then I equip Black Cursed Sword, Yaiba…" Gao said as he pays 1 life as he equips it.

"Now let's go drum link attack.." Gao said.

"I cast white dragon shield!" Tasuku said.

"It's pointless you'll lose.. Yaiba effect… After burn!" Gao said as it gives 1 damage to tasuku because he uses a shield card.

"Then that's the end of that right?!" Tasuku shouted

"It's just the beginning when my opponent has 20 or more cards then an Item can be used again.." Gao said.

"And then my ability this time.." Drum said as he stands again.

"Do you mind explaining this axel-san?" Paruko asked.

"Oh yeah Cursed Drum has a special ability when he has 20 or more cards in his opponents he can stand all of his items and it gains critical + 1 and then when there is 10 cards or more himself had a double attack while there is 5 cards or more he gains move…" Axel explained.

"Say what now?!" Paruko shouted.

"Now finish this…" Gao throws his sword at tasuku while it linke d attacked with drum and jack exploded like maybe.

The system declares that the winner was Mikado Gao.

"Gao nice fight.." Tausku said as he tries to shake hands with gao but he just declined the handshake…

"I'm disappointed tasuku… I thought using gold ritter was a choice but I was wrong I should have finished you faster." Gao said as he left with drum on his tails.

"Gao.." Tasuku said as gao leaves.

"Then the next one is mine right.."Ahsha said

Outside the stadium later after a while

"So you win the match.." Gremlin said as he was now with gao.

"More or less and does my deck complete now gremlin?" He asked.

"No we need a little more modification…" Gremlin said.

"Ah that's it… well I'm coming back to my parents house tells the others see you at the academy.." Gao said as he leaves with Drum.

"Wow that's harsh well it wasn't satisfying after all that one year really pushed him.." Gremlin sighed

Meanwhile with Jack and Tasuku.

"I lost… and he said it was a warming up.." Tasuku said.

"Gao is strong and I see that he hasn't shown all he's got until now.." Jack said

"Yeah… but now I think we also haven't been serious jack.." Tasuku said as he was holding a new deck and it has a futuristic flag logo.

"The next time we'll win.." Jack said.

"Right.." Tasuku smiled.

At somewhere in the park ahsha was now meeting Tetsuya.

"Hello tetsuya!" Ahsha smiled as she was trying to use her eyeglass more.

"WHa—yo~ Who are you~!" Tetsuya was freaked out.

"I'm Terumi… it has been a while.." Ahsha smiled while Tetsuya was now freaked out.

* * *

 _ **NB: Mikazuchi and Cursed Blade Dragon, Drum Bunker (originally named was an original Oc card for my buddyfight fanfiction) well i hoped your patience...**_

 _ **Shinkuso 77 out.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Nature Blooms**

* * *

 **Back at the Mikado residence**

"Mom.. Dad…" Gao said as he opens the door.

"Gao nii.." hanako hugged him.

"And looked what we've got well we've been waiting for you…" His father said as they now having a pizza party and of course pudding.

"Woah pizza and Pudding am I dreaming!" Drum comes out of the deck while it seems now that he cared about is food somehow.

"Um mom.. dad.. this is so much I can't and I felt guilty…" Gao sighed while looking all the food and his parents.

"We just want you to feel at home and I know something happen in a while but whatever happens it's all in the pass…" His mother smiled.

"Thank you.. Mom.. Dad… I cam't express anymore word s on how I felt.." Gao smiled as he seems to fall tears and hugged his parents

"There.. there my little sun fighter everything will be alright.." His mom smiled while still hugging him.

"But don't ever do that ever again! You got it.. Making us worry like that!" His mom now angry at him and making her punishment for him.

"Yes mom.. but I did sent you a letter right?" Gao asked

"Yes well that make us glad though…" His mom sighed

"Brother could you help me with this homework?" Hanako asked to his big bro or gao for this.

"Yes… okay… um mom I think I would skip eating I got to help hanako up.." Gao smiled as he goes to hanako with her homework.

"Well he sure had changed the last time it was all mighty sun but now it seems that he has learned.." His mom smiled looking at gao…

"Hanako it will be here and here…" Gao smiled.

"Wow big bro you're good…" Hanako smiled.

"Well I did learn from the best…" Gao smiled as he remembered something

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"My name is Neru…" The braniac of the team is there to assist him.**_

 _ **"Okay…" Gao said weardly.**_

 _ **"My name is Neru and I'll be your tutor.." Neru sighed.**_

 _ **"But you're just the same age as I do.." Gao shouted.**_

 _ **"True and here is your homework for 6th grade.." Neru said.**_

 _ **"What the-! We do homework! Are you freaking insane?" Gao shouted.**_

 _ **"Yes because we're still… 6th grade after all now to equation.." Neru said**_

 _ **"No! Anyone save me!" Gao shouted pleadingly.**_

 _ **"Hmm… what is that?" Axel hears the sound from outside.**_

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

"Yeah like you didn't want to know how I get this good.." Gao smiled

"Oh I see big brother must work hard.." hanako smiled.

"Hanako I won't let this happen again and I always be here…" Gao thought while seeing his sister smiles

 _Meanwhile,_

"What do you mean by by he isn't coming back?" Fraust shouted.

"He wants to stay with his family.." Axel smiled.

"Ah family aren't that nice to me that is…" Neru said

"Maybe he can express his feelings that one year was almost tough for him for this past year…" Gaito sighed.

"Yeah don't mention it being beaten by azi dahaka all the time… And being hunted by purgatory knights…" Mark sighed.

"Ah don't worry gao needs his rest this 3 days… just let him be…" Ryu smiled as he appeared.

"Ryu-sama…." Fraust said.

"Just let gao be… you didn't know how hard to be him… just let it go…. Gao needs relax before this time.." Ryu said..

"Yeah I presume it is okay…" Fraust said.

"Hey ahsha.." Mark said but itseems they were in a hotel but she ignored all of them.

"Let me guess… she saw tetsuya the boy she liked a lot.." Neru said.

"Eh?! Really…" Mark shouted

"You didn't realize that he was hearing the same music all over and over…" Neru said.

 _ **Flashback..**_

" _ **Yo.. Yo.. you've been all my heart yo.. yeah feel the beat!" Ahsha said as she hears all of tetsuya's music.**_

" _ **Hmm interesting…" Neru said as he now spying on ahsha.**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"You spy on me! Why I….." Ahsha was now mad at neru.

"Now you two please don't fight…" Mark said.

"If gao was here you two wouldn't be fighting like this remember.." He continued to say that

 _ **Flashback  
**_

" _ **Ahsha…. Don't fight with neru please.." Gao said as it seems they are being hunted by the darkness dragon world monster.**_

" _ **Find you!" The monster called wolf called umbina used his howling for signal.**_

" _ **Guys run…." Gao shouted.**_

" _ **What… you backed off neru.." Ahsha said.**_

" _ **You too…" Neru shouted as they were fighting each other even though ahsha is a girl.**_

" _ **This is bad.." In front of them is the purgatory knights demios sword dragon.**_

" _ **Neru, ahsha do you got any plan?" Gao asked.**_

" _ **No.." Neru sighed.**_

" _ **Then there is only one way to do.. ahsha run I and Neru will hold him off.." Gao unleashed his Cursed Sword Exodus while Neru unleashed his staff.**_

" _ **No.. I won't run away…" Ahsha said.**_

" _ **What but.." Gao said.**_

" _ **You've said to me right whatever the place and cost we never back down… and we must buy the others some time.." Ahsha said.**_

" _ **Now do you have a plan?" Gao asked.**_

" _ **Yes!" Neru and ahsha shouted.**_

" _ **Now you two that's a way to go…" Gao smiled.**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Well I better get back…" Ahsha said as she was the first to get to her room.

"Ahsha… well gao was the one that thoroughly help us…" Mark smiled

"You're right…" Neru said

"So this is no time to fight…" Mark said.

* * *

Back at the Mikado residence

"Ugh… Ughh.." Gao was now having his bad dream again and he was still sweating a lot.

It's like the fight between him and tasuku while tasuku was like using a more complex version of jack and drum now was defeated and the end of the game was near.

" _Drum!" Gao shouted_

"Gao.. oi gao.." Drum tries to wake gao up.

"Hwaaa!" Gao wakes up from his dream.

"You're having a bad dream again?" Drum asked.

"Yeah… it's about a near future…" Gao said

"So what is it about?" Drum asked.

"It's me fighting tasuku and we lost but there were some sort of gloomy image.." Gao said as he wanted to go back to sleep but he can't…

"Gao…. That's not possible…" Drum said.

"But in reality it can happen…." Gao smiled slyly.

"Okay gao you're scaring me now.." Drum said.

"And we'll get one step closer to perfection right.." Gao said in a cold emotion.

"Well we better get to sleep or we can't watched ahsha's match.." Drum said.

"Yeah.. I know thanks drum.." Gao smiled as they went back to sleep

The next day at the fighting stage

"Now we'll see the fight between the maiden of Hakagune Academy, Ahsha .." Axel Commentated.

"And from Aibo Academy and he is the king of rap we call tetsuya kurodake…" Nanaka Paruko commented.

"Wow those two are good commentator.." Zanya said.

"Nin…" Tsukikage zanya's buddy write in his scroll a right word in Japanese.

" _The maiden of flowers it's time for you to be awaken by the true love… Dark Luminize! Bloom Paradise!"_ Ahsha shouted.

 _"A millennial kingdom, Yo! Where you can play for ages! Luminize! Devil's Millennium!"_ Tetsuya shouted

"Now Let's go buddy fight!" Paruko said.

 _"I fight for Nature World!"_ Ahsha shouted.

 _"Magic World yo~!"_ Tetsuya shouted.

"First off it's ahsa's turn.." Axel commentated.

"Charge and draw… Center call Musketeer Theo.." Ahsha calls theo he is a size one hero with 5000 attack and 2000 defense (hand 4 gauge 3)

"Theo your ability.." Ahsha said as she sets the set spell Romonculus Garden.." Ahsha said as the field was surrounded by a garden of beautiful flowers.

"But I pay 1 life and 1 gauge.." she sighed as her life drops to 9. (hand 4 gauge 2)

"Now theo attack tetsuya directly.." AHsha said.

"For the victory Rose whip!" Theo attacked Tetsuya's life was now at 8.

"Are you okay?" Asmodai asked.

"I'm fine yo~!" Tetsuya said.

"Before we continue what is Nature world?" Paruko asked.

"Oh it's a new world create none other than the work of darkness dragon world and legend world.." Axel said.

"I see but why haven't we've seen it yet now?" Paruko asked.

"That I can answer.." Ryu stands up from his sit.

"The council is standing up?!" Paruko shouted.

"Nature world is a new venture we find… for these past years and we also worked with gaen corp to do so.." Ryu smiled at Kyoya.

"We wanted to announced it until it's truly safe to use them now did anyone want to use the deck?" Gaen kyoya shouted as the influential person he is.

"Wow that's so cool and majestic just like the magical wizards in Magic world.." The girls were buzzing on what is going on with the new deck.

"And of course Ahsha . Terumi Tachikawa volunteered to help us.." Ryu said.

"I would be glad my leader.." Ahsha bowed down.

"Then you're really…" Tetsuya said.

"Hmph~ I told you but you didn't believe me.." Ahsha smiled at him.

"How can this be… This is fricking crazy yo~" Tetsuya thought

"Tets—" Asmodai said.

"I know we've got to get seriously rock on this yo~!" Tetsuya was now excited.

"Draw and then charge and draw!" He shouted.

Tetsuya begins his set call by calling to the center Demon world warrior, zepar then on his right he buddy calls asmodai and destroyed theo on the process.

"The flower will bloom again.." As the destroyed theo goes into the set spell instead of the drop and then valevar to his left.

"Now attack ahsha…" Tetsuya shouted as ahsha's life turns to 5 with all the attack and ends his move. (hand 3 gauge 2 life: 9)

"My move draw and then charge and draw!" AHsha smiled.

"Are you ready… My avatar… because of garden the cost is cut by one now I pay one gauge Right buddy call.. " Ahsha smiled

"Romonculus of Heart, Ahsha…" She shouted.

"That's ahsha a size 3 monster with 8000 attack and defense and a critical of 3" Axel commentarized.

"Now my ahsha ability… I pay 2 gauge now I can check the 5 top card and calls as many monster as I want to my field as possible." She smiled.

"That's radical yo~!" Tetsuya shouted.

"Now I call to the right Sheer Knight, perumy… and bloom she is act as ahsha so her defense and attack will increase by 1000 (att: 5000 def: 5000 crit 2 size 1) now center I call on another perumy and her ability is the same so they both will become 7000 attack and power while ahsha will be at 12000 power with 1 critical plus.

"wait why did she can call 2 size 1?" paruko wondered

"Well that's ahsha ability all size 2 monster or size 1 that's called by this card will be named ahsha and it will become a size 0.

"Now perumy clear the center.." She said as she clears the center and then her avatar attack making kurodake's life at 5.

"Next perumy.." AHsha said.

"I cast Solomon barrier" Tetsuya shouted

(Ahasha: Gauge 0 hand 3 life 6)

(Tetsuya: Gauge 3 hand 1 life 4)

"Now my turn is finished…" Ahsha sighed.

"My move I draw and charge and draw…" Tetsuya said.

"Gao stands from his sit looking at fraust.

"Where are you going?!" Fraust growled.

"This match is of course ahsa's win I can feel it…" Gao said.

"But let's just see it to the end.." Fraust said.

"Fine…" Gao sits again as he looks at tetsuya.

"Tetsuya you could have win if Terumi was using legend world but it's too bad…" Gao looked at the desperate tetsuya.

"I set Solomon great barrier and then I call to the center beleth!" Tetsuya shouted as first he links attack asmodai with

"Now let's get on the groove!" Tetsuya's link attack destroyed Perumy.

"Now she goes back to the set.." Ahsha smiled.

"Now beleth the fighter…" Tetsuya shouted.

"I cast sunshine garden… Now I move perumy to the center…" She smiled

"I end…" Tetsuya said.

"Tetsuya-kun it was a nice fight but in this state I'm sorry but you're not gonna win.. Draw and then charge and draw I pay one gaige and equip!" She equip her weapon a pink scythe with heart red shade

"Searing heart Scythe, Veint…" She shouted.( att: 5000 crit 2)

"Now my avatar attack tetsuya's center.." Ahsha said as her buddy destroyed the center.

"My turn!" Ahsha shouted as tetsuya's life turn into 1 and her weapon gains double attack but then tetsuya uses chilax and the attack was averted..

"Romonculus garden activate! Now I summon back my friends I pay 2 gauge and destroyed my avatar to summon perumy's and theo.." She said as her field is full of monsters again the finish is perumy attacking tetsuya declaring her the winner.

"Tetsuya nice fight.." Ahsha now jumped from her place to tetsuya and kissed him in the cheek making all of the student shouted while Tetsuya now blush red in his own fantasy.

"That's also for last time.. later tetsuya and improve your deck cause I'm starting to feel it is out of note.." Ahsha said and she leaves the stage.

"what-! I…. I…." Tetsuya was now in his own world.

"Oh brother…" Asmodai sighed.

"You're still adorable tetsu.." Ahsha was now at the hall feeling happy and all.

Meanwhile at the rooftop it seems that baku caught up with him and wanted to talk.

"Gao where have you been all this year?" Baku asked.

"Baku I'm sorry…" Gao said.

"Sorry for what?" Baku asked again

"Not be able to be a good friend.." Gao sighed.

"What do you mean well we are frustrated but not that low you're a great friend!" Bagku shouted.

"No I'm not!" Gao shouted

"At the last match I switched the deck.." He said.

"You what?!" Baku shoted.

"Yes the final fight against kyoya… that isn't your build I'm sorry.." Gao said.

"Gao it's okay…." Baku smiled.

"No it's not okay cause I deliberately didn't use the deck you asked me too.." Gao shouted.

"I'm fine with it well mainly…" Baku said.

"Baku this is why … you're always this nice… I hate it…." Gao said as he was now saying it in a cold tone.

"Gao what are you saing! Baku shouted.

"I'm saying that there is only one deck builder I recognize and that's gremlin…." Gao smiled.

"Gao… what in the-! And what gremlin!" Baku said as he noticed that gao's left eye was changed in a red color

"Baku… thanks for everything but I didn't need you now or others in that place cause you're not there…." Gao smiled as he left and his eyes changed back to normal but for a second it's cold stone.

"baku you're here.." Tasuku said as he was late and seeing the terrified baku and after a while baku seemed to relax.

"Gao he isn't…" Baku said.

"Don't talk much now you're still traumatized" Tasuku said.

"Tasuku please bring gao back… something isn't right about him… like he was possessed by something" Baku was now holding tasuku's hand.

"But he is still gao even though… you're serious right?" Tasuku asked.

"No he isn't it was someone else… please believe me.." Baku said.

"Then I need some advice.." Tasuku smiled as he looked at baku.

"Advice on?" Baku asked.

"Baku will you be my deck builder?" Tasuku asked

"Why are you asking me now?" Baku asked.

"No if you don't want to then nevermind…" Tasuku said.

"Gaito is it alright if we spy on them?" Abygale asked as they look from a far.

"It's okay… it's also for gao's sake I didn't want any outside influence.." Gaito sighed.

In the way home gao was feeling like he betrayed baku by some sort as the weather rains hard he now runs and finally made it home.

"Baku I'm sorry it has to be this way…" Gao thought as he now enters the residence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Ninja Fight**

* * *

"Why I say something like that to baku.." Gao said as he was in his room after of course he comes back home after he cleans up after a while.

"Brother… you're not gonna eat brother?" Hanako knocked at his door room.

"Um.. Hanako-chan…" Drum opens the door.

"Why.." Gao said as he thought over the process again

"Right now please don't bother your brother for a while…" Drum said to Hanako with polite words

"O.. Okay….but please drum..." Hanako said as she now tells her mother about it.

"Gao…" Drum said as he was looking out for his partner he must feel so bad he can't support his so called partner.

"Sorry buddy but you're on your own." He thought

 _Meanwhile…_

"so who is going next.." Mark, Neru and Axel raised their hands.

"Now we'll settle it with a janken.." Axel said.

"Jan ken!" They play rock, paper and scissors and obviously Neru always win.

"Oh man.." Axel said.

"Well you're facing zanya you know.." Mark said.

"Yeah I know! We meet once.." Neru smiled.

"Oh this sounds interesting…" Mark said.

"Are you ready aka?" Neru asked.

"I'm ready de gozaimasu.." His buddy appeared and it's like tsukikage and byakuya's armor combined except his color is red.

"Good then we must formulate a plan and maybe I'll ask gremlin for help.." Neru smiled.

Meanwhile…

"Gao you're still not eating?" Drum asked as he was bringing gao's dinner.

"Sorry.." Gao said.

"No more sorry this and that you're not like this while we're in darkness dragon world you've faced many odds before.." Drum shouted as he now jumps and offers gao the pizza.

"Yeah you're right…" Gao smiled as he slap himself in the face.

"Gao why did you do that?" Drum asked

"It's just that I needed it and your words just waked me up.." Gao smiled and thanked drum.

"Good now about your homework.." Drum said.

"I've bring it in my bag.." Gao sighed.

"Hey where does the gao who loves buddyfight much all of his homework doesn't get done.." Drum laughed.

"Okay come here you…" Gao said as he pinched drum in the face.

"well what about your father?" He asked again to drum.

"Just the usual but I told him that I'm not cut out to be a drum leader but then he told me that he can wait for that.." Drum smiled.

"Wow your dad is very caring…" Gao said.

"Yeah but he is also mad at me for being a darkness dragon world monster…" Drum sighed.

"Well tomorrow's match is zanya well my pick is with neru or mark but maybe hmm I don't know…" Gao said as he do his homework for a while...

 _Half a minute later... His phone rings and it was from gremlin._

"What is it gremlin?" Gao answered his phone.

"Your deck is ready… and this is just a test of dragon ein you got from kyoya but the new card that ryu insisted is a lot harder.." Gremlin said as he was coming to gao's house.

"what?! You're coming to my house this is gonna be hard…" Gao said as he gets himself ready and goes downstairs where the door was.

"Brother did you eat?" Hanako asked.

"Gao why are you so worked up?" His mom asked.

"Well that's uh…" Gao said as he hears the sound of the bell.

"Where is he?" Gremlin waits for a while and then gao opens the door.

"Sorry I'm a little bit late…" Gremlin said.

"No problem just get in… my parents insisted…" Gao said as he push gremlin in.

"But I can't I still have…" Gremlin said.

"No buts…" Gao said.

"Mom… Dad.. this is my senior. Senior… Gremlin.." Gao said.

"So you're gao's um rival the last time we saw was you're wearing that dark outfit…" His mom said.

"He is the bad guy with the disaster using that dark.." hanako explained.

"Hanako a lot has happened and please don't make him sound like a bad guy…" Gao sighed.

"Okay big bro.." Hanako smiled.

"So is my deck ready?" Gao asked.

"Here you go I did my best…" Gremlin sighed as he gave gao the deck.

"Well have some pizza" Gao smiled.

"Thanks.." Gremlin smiled.

"Pointy guy are you with baku?" hanako asked.

"Oh he is one of my apprentices but he is a close friend if I could say but we didn't talk much…" Gremlin smiled.

"Wow that means you're a deck builder that's cool!" Hanako shouted.

"Yeah… sort of.. Well I can't be long tomorrow is neru's match and he has been ringing to me a lot for advice.." As Gremlin said that his phone rings and it's from Neru.

"Hey there neru…" He now answers the phone.

"Senior I wanted to ask.." Neru shoued.

"Give me the phone.." Gao said as he gets the phone from gremlin.

"Good luck neru and becareful for zanya's sword formation.." Gao said.

"Formation?!" Neru asked.

"Yeah… you know right? He video I've been giving you…" Gao said.

"Oh that I know…." Neru said.

"Good… and ii advice one thing it's not about winning or losing have fun tomorrow…" Gao closed the phone.

"What did you do that for!" Gremlin shouted.

"He just needs encouragement but… Gremlin gives him the best advice you can hear me.." Gao holds gremlin's shoulders.

"Right.." Gremlin said

 **The Next Day**

"Nanaka Paruko here exclusivingly giving you the last day of the match and what we have here is the match between two katana world." Paruko said.

"And I'll here be your steadily commentator Axel.." Axel smiled.

"The first one is the 7th grader ninja arts of aibo academy Kisaragi Zanya and his partner Tsukikage.." Paruko announced.

"Hmmm.." Zanya enters the field.

"And the next one also a ninja arts master we Call Him Neru Oroga… not also he is a ninja arts but also a specialist in computer tech.." Axel commentated.

"It has been a while zanya…" Neru smiled as he enters the field.

"You're…" Zanya looked at him.

"It seems in one of the history zanya and neru meet in one of the kendo tournaments…" Paruko said.

"Now without further or do let's begin the match.." Paruko said.

* * *

" _Secret and silent. But you can still hear the sound, of my mighty sword! Luminize! Kisaragi Ninja Arts Type 2!"_ Zanya luminized his deck

 _"The wind… is the source of life… Dark Luminize… Aokage Ninja Arts!"_

"Well my move first I call to the center wave, ninja atlas.." A blue ninja appeared out of nowhere…

"Analysis thesis.." Neru smiled as he discards one of his cards to draw 2 cards

"Now attack the fighter…" He shouted as zanya receive 1 damage.

 _ **"Final Phase! Set Demon Gate Formation…"**_ A big black gate appeared out of nowhere as his set spell.

"What is that?!" Zanya shouted but neru just smiled as his buddy comes in late and he seems similar to when he look at tsukikage.

"Master I plead my absence de aru~" The ninja pleaded for apology from his master.

"It's fine Aokage and you'll get to fight tsukikage after all…" Neru smiled as he ends his move.

"My move I draw and then charge and draw then I call to the right and buddycall tsukikage!"

"Left electronic ninja, shinden call and his ability and then I equip onimaru…"

"Come.." Neru smiled.

"Wow neru seems so calm…" Mark said.

"He is always when he is fighting me." Gao smiled.

"eh is that so?" Ahsha asked.

"It's true… and I hate to break it but Neru is one of the calm person on stage… well we know what when we're with him a shy person but when kendo he is always serious.." Gao smiled as he always watched Neru practiced his kendo once in a while.

"Come.." Neru said

"First off I set lethal formation…" Zanya shouted as shinden was the first to clear the center and then tsukikage attacks neru and he just smiled as there is only 1 cards left in the soul of his demon gateway every time he takes damage or a ninja monster is destroyed and the last was from zanya's sword attack

(Zanya: hand 5 life 10 gauge 3)

(Neru: hand :6 life: 5 gauge: 2)

"My move now comes the time when my life is 6 or less I activate demon gateway formation!" 3 monsters just appeared out of nowhere by using 2 gauge after he charged and draw

"Right boy transformation, Yamigitsune… Next left buddy call.. Nanomachine Ninja, Aokage size 2 attack 5000 defense 5000 crititcal 2 skull warrior/Ninja " Neru shouted as he now appeared before them.

"And then center blood knife ninja, Kimenasai…" He said.

"Now I equip 7 deadly sin blade, Lucifer…" He sighed.

"Master…" Aokage said as Neru uses his another card clear cerenity and then he sets another spell called Demon Gateway Formation Type A with a set card more like lethal formation and all the skull warrior get power and defense of 2000…

"Now begin everyone…" Kimenasai attacks first and it hits.

"Sense Synchronized" Yamigitsune said as he destroyed kimenasai and deals 1 damage to zanya.

"Strong…" Zanya said.

"No not done yet aokage attack tsukikage…" Neru said.

"Right…" Aokage shouted

"I activate nano machine body replacement!" Zanya shouted

"Now aokage effect… you receive 1 damage if your monster isn't destroyed… Shadow trap.." Neru smiled.

"Now your turn yamigitsune" He smiled.

"Now it's my turn!" Neru shouted.

"I activate body replacement…" Zanya shouted but thinks clearly why his opponent didn't use a specific item type or other thing.

"What is it zanya your this tactical…" Neru sighed.

"Just shut up…" Zanya shouted.

"Well I'm not going to use my impact card because if I do then you'll use your secret sword techniques am I right…." Neru said.

"He knew.." Zanya thought.

"And gladly you didn't use star crusher or my life would be depleted much so I end and activate Lucifer ability I pay one life and it stays as my weapon when rested." He sighed

(Zanya: hand 4 life 3 gauge 3)

(Neru hand :5 life: 5 gauge:4)

"My move now tsukikage clear the center…" zanya shouted.

"Next I attack.."

"My move now tsukikage …" zanya shouted.

"Next I attack.." He shouted

"I cast demon way, kiribusuma…." Neru shouted as his life becomes 2.

"Aokage effect.." He sighed and destroyed shinden in the process.

"When I was dealt damage I can discard one card that's of course your shinden…" Neru sighed.

"I end my move…" Zanya sighed

(Zanya: hand 4 life 3 gauge 3)

(Neru hand :5 life: 2 gauge:4)

"I draw and then charge and draw…. Now whatever you'll do will be useless zanya.. Aokage attack zanya…" Neru shouted.

"You've fallen for my trap! Lethal formation activate secret sword, comet sword but then time stopped again as neru was already in front of him.

"No.. you perfectly step into your fallen doom.. I activate my counter demon formation.. Demon Slash, Mikagure…" He sighed as zanya's impact card is nullified and exploded giving him a 3 damage.

"What?! But how…" Zanya said as the game ends.

"Remember this zanya-kun you're luring me for saying I have an impact card so I thought I give it a twist here and there but my formation was actually to neutralized all of your secret sword…" Neru smiled

"What?!" Zanya shouted.

"Zanya.." Gao stands up from his place

"Gao what did you want to?" Ahsha asked

"Zanya you're great!" Gao shouted.

"Gao…" Zanya looked at gao.

"So for making neru so worked up.." Gao claps his hands and then sits down again and everyone in the stadium claps after gao.

"You never seize to amaze me did you Mikado?" Kyoya looked at gao.

"Just this time I need to support him instead of fighting…" Gao thought and smiled.

"okay everyone that's the wrapping of today and we hoped that you enjoy.." after the match ryu smiled as he was with shido in the stage.

"And everyone we'll confirm that there is the team fiesta wondering for Tokyo district so come around…" Shido announced.

"A team tournament?" Tasuku looked at this announcement.

"Well it has been announced.." Gao smiled as he left.

"So that's clear up it will be in 1 month so please fight everyone…" Ryu smiled and it seems that kyoya was leaving already.

Outside of the academy

"Gao!" Zanya shouted.

"Yo wait for us!" Tetsuya shouted.

"Oh it's you guys…" Gao sighed.

"thanks for the support.." Zanya said.

"I thought you really need it.." Gao smiled.

"Guys stay away from gao now!" Baku appeared and shouted.

"What do you mean yo~" tetsuya asked.

"It means that they have find out.." Gao smiled and looks calm.

"What he doing this time is spying on us…" Tasuku was behind baku.

"spying is that true.." Gao laughed

"Gaito he must be at it again" He thought

"Is it true gao?" Zanya asked.

"Shortly this was for our warm up and taking all of your battle data.." Gao said as he told a little lie

"What this was a warm up what are you talking about yo~!" Tetsuya shouted.

"as you can hear from tasuku and aragami told you isn't it?" Gao asked.

"Yes I told them that.." Aragami appeared before them.

"Ah senior what a pleasure.." Gao smiled.

"And you're plotting something with kyoya.." Aragami said.

"What plotting something… oh I'm not the one that do that is the leader and kyoya I didn't want to do it caused buddyfight is what made me alive till this day you all didn't know what oh never mind.." The chaos force activates without his knowing as the wind gets harder.

"Now gao we need to go…" Drum appeared late as he now comes to pick gao up.

"Okay… well everyone see you at the fiesta see ya…" Gao smiled as he left with drum.

"what is that power.." Tasuku said.

"That's the chaos force…. But it isn't complete.." Aragami said.

"Aragami senior could you explain?" Tasuku asked.

"Well I'll explain later for now tasuku your task has yet to be done and that's seeing dynamis right?" Aragami asked.

"How did you know?" Tasuku asked.

"Well I know from Cerberus… And…." Appeared a golden armored winged like monster before them.

"Oh I'm sorry if I get in your explanation aragami…" The golden monster said.

"No problem with me variable cord.." Aragami sighed.

"I'm The Gold dragon, Variable Cord at your service and tasuku the chosen child a new catastrophic state is about to begin…" variable cord explain.

"What?!" Tasuku gasped as the day was getting more darker.

* * *

 _ **NB: In this fic there are no Omni lords par to say since I think it's irrelevant and I made a non omni lords counterparts of them well mostly...  
**_

 _ **Shinkuso77 out…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Facing your old self**

* * *

At Mikado residence

"Mom… Dad.. I'll be going now…" Gao smiled.

"Brother be careful…" Hanako hugged his little sister

"Yes my little sis.." Gao smiled again.

"Oh and this is for the road…" His mother gives him a snack for the road includes pizza, pudding and other stuff.

"Heavy!" Gao shouted and it seems he is overweight.

"Drum you too.." Hanako smiled.

"Ah hanako.." Drum said as he was excited.

At the train station

"Wait why do we have to use the train station why we can't just use buddy skill?" Drum asked.

"Well we don't want to cause any more trouble and more importantly.." Gao sighed.

"You're late…" AHsha shouted.

"Oh here we go again…" Mark facepalmed.

"Now you two.." Neru as the third person tried to calm them down as the fight gets more heated until fraust intervene

"Do you two mind on not fighting…" Fraust puts up a scary smile face

"Um ahsha let's stop fighting…" Gao said

"Agreed…" Ahsha said

Meanwhile at dragon world it seems tasuku is yet fighting against the so called his counterpart the dark purgatory knights

"Jack…" Gao said.

"Game end winner purgatory knights.." The black knight sighed.

"SO you're still hanging in there tsuku?" Variable coord shouted.

"Just be quiet for a little…" Tasuku said.

"Right.. Right…" Variable cord sighed.

"One more!" Tasuku shouted.

He now was preparing himself for the fiesta if he didn't get stronger then he can't defeat and get back gao at this state..

" _ **Distortion Punisher!"**_ The black purgatory knights said s he finish again yet another game.

"How can I beat him…" Tasuku said as he continues his training.

"Maybe you should do what gao do… have fun…. And don't be your old self and that kind of thing…" Jack suggested.

"Yeah…" Tasuku said as he was remembering fighting gao and it was a lot of fun even when he was using the disaster force he reluctantly risk himself from him.

"Let's try again.." Jack encourage tasuku.

"Yes!" Tasuku smiled.

"Let's begin again!" The black knight said as it seems that he was luminizing.

"Meanwhile…

At the train

"Gao you're a little not up to it today.." Mark said.

"Sorry I'm just not in a mood today…" Gao sighed as he looks the window.

"Well you're still thinking that tasuku guy?" Demyx asked.

"Well yeah. He is the one that introduced me to how buddyfight works…" Gao smiled.

"And you're not being honest with it…" Mikasa sighed.

"Well I don't know what come after me when I see him I just can't tell him that.." Gao sighed as he looks at a blank impact card on his hand.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **(before the final match against kyoya)**_

 _ **"Ah you're here gao.." Tasuku smiled.**_

 _ **"Um tasuku senior what is this?" Gao asked.**_

 _ **"Oh someday you're fighting me and you're gonna need new impact cards well here it is.." Tasuku smiled.**_

 _ **"Thank you!" Gao shouted as he was holding tasuku's hand.**_

 _ **"Ah.. well good luck we'll try to stop kyoya…" Tasuku sighed**_

 _ **"I'll do my best…" Gao smiled**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"So that's why…" Demyx said

"But why did you side with us that day.." Mikasa asked

"Actually I still didn't know which one I'll side with.." Gao said with a low voice

"Well it has been a year and you didn't know wow what a bummer.." Victor shouted.

"Victor…" Mikasa shouted.

"Right… Right…. I'll keep my mouth.." Victor said.

"No insult me all you can victor…" Gao smiled.

"You're weird you know that right… the mighty sun fighter.." Victor sighed.

"Thank you.." Gao smiled

"I've insult you and you said thank you you're weird…" Victor was mad at him.

"Victor… I didn't want to say this but well I'll keep my mouth shut if you win against me.." Gao smiled.

"Curse you.." Victor then just keeps quiet he know that if gao was 100 percent serious he would lose in the most embarrassing way.

"I'm thanked..' Gao still smiled

"Wow you're good.." Demyx said.

"Well I learn it from axel.." Gao smiled.

"Sup.." Axel smiled.

"Well axel the first time I meet you was in the third day right…" Gao said

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"The name is Axel.. Axel Flame… and you seem lost.." He smiled.**_

 _ **"Well um… I still don't know why I should be here.." Gao sighed.**_

 _ **"Well don't worry much we can still go to human world…" Axel said.**_

 _ **"What?! You can.." Gao asked.**_

 _ **"Shh… don't tell ok I always sneak past them.." Axel smiled.**_

 _ **"And you're rank 8 by the way where is your buddy?" Gao asked.**_

 _ **"Well this is my buddy…" Axel said as he used his buddy was a dragon ancient world onster ricky..**_

 _ **"What's up da ki~!" His buddy shouted.**_

 _ **"Woah cool!" Gao looked at axel's buddy.**_

 _ **"Wait what is an ancient world user doing here?" Gao asked.**_

 _ **"Well that's complicated.." Axel sighed.**_

 _ **"Um let's go to the human world!" Gao shouted.**_

 _ **"Okay.. it's right here…" Axel said as he opens his deck core case and it's a dual rolling key with red stripes or some sort…**_

 _ **Human world (England)**_

 _ **"Okay we're here…" Axel smiled**_

 _ **"Woah what is this place?" Gao asked.**_

 _ **"This is called England My hometown!" Axel shouted.**_

 _ **"E-eeeehhhh?!" Gao shouted**_

 _ **"And that tower.." He asked about the big tower in the middle.**_

 _ **"Oh that's what we call Big Ben it's the big tower there…" Axel smiled.**_

 _ **"Woah cool…" Gao was now excited.**_

 _ **"Well we can't be long though…." Axel smiled.**_

 _ **"Got it.." Gao smiled.**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"What?! You can go there I didn't think it even possible!" Neru shouted.

"Shhh.." Axel said.

"You're just the one that didn't know it… and you recklessly used the teleportation to your own advantage!" Victor shouted.

"Hey.. hey.. what you want to fight right now!" Axel shouted.

"Bring it!" Axel shouted.

"Here they go again.." Demyx sighed

"Well where did you go there?" Ahsha asked.

"Let's see big ben while eating sea salt ice cream.." Gao said while remembering the bitter taste but it quickly becomes a good feeling.

"Sea salt ice cream?" Neru asked.

"You can never can taste them in japan cause they haven't tried to sell them.." Axel said.

"Axel thanks for that time.." Gao said as he was keeping the stick that says winner in it..

"You're still keeping that?" Axel asked.

"It's my lucky charm… And I don't want to stop buddyfighting.. but if I lose…" Gao said.

"Don't say that.." Axel said as he remembered the same word gao said that buddyfight is like breathing to him.

"Well someday you could lose…" He said.

"But if I lose then.." Gao said and then there were silence.

"Now everyone we arrived at Kyoto…" The train stopped.

"Gao we talk again later…" Axel smiled.

"Right.." Gao said as they now going to Hakagune Academy since the school didn't permit them for a rest and that's a little cruel for the least.

Meanwhile…

"Open the flag!" Tasuku and the black knight shouted

"Dragon World!"

"Darkness Dragon World!"

The two represents their opposing flags.

"Charge and draw and then buddy call jackknife dragon!" Tasuku shouted as he is using his future force stateand then he now uses jack ability to call jackknife thunderstorm causing 3 damage

(Tasuku: hand 4 gauge 1 life 11)  
(Purgatory: Hand 5 gauge 2 life 7)

Now it's the black knights move and he calls silver staff dragon to the right while now calling cross bow dragon to the center and buddy calls his buddy demios sword dragon to the right which let him gain 1 life and then equips Fatal Sword by paying one gauge. Then the black knight seemed to order his buddy to attack and then dsilver staff dragon making tasuku's life at 8 while now using demios sword dragon ability to attack again making tasuku's life at 6 and then cross bow attacks making tasuku's life at 5 and next demios sword dragon attacks for the third time by using his ability making his life at 3..

"Is this the end… defeated by my former self.." Tasuku thought

"Tasuku… rememberer why we are here.." Jack said.

"Cast Blue dragon shield!" Tasuku shouted as the last of the black knights attack with fatal sword was cancelled

(Tasuku: Hand 3 gauge 2 life 3)  
( Purgatory: hand 3 gauge 3 life 8)

"Tasuku I've got to be honest are you still thinking about that fight…" Jack tries to reason with tasuku..

"I.." Tasuku said.

"Then I was right… after seeing gao again you've become like this and the burden gets higher by the minute and here you are fighting your past again…" Jack sighed.

"You're wrong.." Tasuku shouted.

"Then what am I wrong but tasuku know this someday we'll find a way to get gao back…. And that's a promise…" Jack said.

"Yeah… he said he'll be waiting at the festival then!" Tasuku shouted.

It's tasuku's move where he draw one card and then charge and draw again first off he uses dispersal by paying the gauge and then to aggressor mode and then successive cast 2 dragonic charge making his gauge more than enough while now using dragonic grimore to replenish his cards.

"Here.." tasuku said.

"Oh the end is near.." Variable cord said.

"Now I equip Jacknife Gold Ritter!" Tasuku shouted.

"I'll also save gao… that's my mission.." Tasuku thought and looked at a serious face

"Let's go tasuku.." Jack said.

"Ah!" Tasuku said while now they are attacking the black knight together and inflicted 5 damage and then to final phase step..

"Final Phase! Roar, Gargantua Punisher!" Tasuku shouted as he seemed to finish his attacked at the black knight as he loses..

"I won't hesitate any longer…" He thought as seeing the black night sky.

(Tasuku: Hand 3 gauge 1 life 3)  
( Purgatory: hand 3 gauge 3 life 0)

"Now go sought that vision of yours to save a friend is a noble cause…." The black knight now turned into the armor deity, dynamis.

"Now you are ready.." The dragon said as now it uses it's power to change jackknife and tasuku into a more prior form as a star dragon world fighter.

"They did it.." Variable cord sighed.

"From now on you'll be a fighter represent star dragon world.." Tasuku now bears a white futuristic armor while Jack has also changed into a more futuristic form.

"Star dragon world?" Tasuku asked.

"A world that's more than you know a distant world where it has many advance technologies in a far a way place.." Variable cord said.

"Jacknife Dragon Findar the hundredth no.. Star Guardian, jackknife you must make his wish come true and Variable cord help jack if he is in trouble.." Dynamis just disappeared in a flash

"Right my lord…" Variable cord bowed.

"Okay how can I change back my clothes again?" Tasuku asked

"Well just concentrate and it will vanish and return you to normal.." Variable cord said.

"Right…" Tasuku concentrate and in an instance he was back in his original buddy police outfit.

"Ugh.." He said as he was tired while jack now was holding him before he falls.

"He sure do a lot of work now.." Variable cord smiled.

"He sure does wait how did you find us?" jack asked.

"Oh that.. well you could say his deck was the reason…" The gold dragon smiled.

"Then… that flashing light.." Jack said.

"Yes and yes.." Variable cord smiled.

Meanwhile

It was a dark room where gao always trains with gaito using his darkness dragon world deck.

"One more gaito!" Gao shouted.

"Well show me what you've got.." Gaito shouted and the match begin while at the end..

"Final Phase!" gao shouted as he finished his impact card with a purple scythe wave of attacks and declared him the winner.

"So that's your new impact?" Gaito said.

"Yeah…" Gao smiled as ryu watch them.

"From the way this is going I'm gonna lose to him.." Ryu smiled.

"But it's a necessary objective don't you think?" A black and white and black dragon appeared symbolizing his buddy.

"Yes… Arc… Yes indeed… he will bring apocalypse just like it should have been and tasuku I'm hoping that you get stronger cause you'll need it a lot.." Ryu smiled as he holds his buddy card and a new flag more like dragon ein but more older in art design while it has black and white coverage.

"Gaito.. I could go for some.." Gao said as he was about to fall..

"Well don't move.." Gaito said

"Gaito he is just a little over work…" Abygale said.

"Yeah I know…" Gaito sighed

"Finally tasuku-senpai… I can finally fight you.." Gao said as he weakly looking at his new impact card.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Fiesta Prologue**

* * *

 **Hakagune Academy**

"So who is the one that going to represent our school?" Ryu asked

"You're not going?" Gao asked.

"Um in short word no… I said it's your choice.." Ryu smiled.

"Well I want is.." Gao sighed as he chooses

"So you will pick who?" Victor asked.

"On my team it's Victor and Faust…" Gao smiled.

"Me?!" Fraust shouted.

"Is there any specific reason?" Axel asked.

"Well cause they were never seen in battle and the next team…" He sighed.

"You can only put 2 teams right?" Misaka asked.

"Yes and that's why Ahsha, Misaka and Neru you'll be the next team while gremlin and Mark will be our handy deck builder…" Gao explained

"Me a deck bulder?!" Mark shouted.

"Well I'll be cheering you guys…" Demyx smiled.

"It's too bad I didn't got a pick maybe it isn't my lucky day.." Gaito sighed.

"There there gaito.." Demyx said as he pat gaito.

* * *

After the team discuss their strategies at one another they left the room except gao and ryu.

"what is it ryu-san.." Gao asked.

"Good luck there and don't hold back or your friend will take your buddyfight from you.." Ryu smiled.

"Take my buddyfight.. if I lose…. That will never happen!" Gao shouted as he grip his hands

"Not ever again!" He thought it out seriously.

"Now that's keeping his spirits up high.." Ryu thought.

"I'll surely defeat anyone that's on my way…" Gao said as he leaves with firm resolution.

"I don't care which side I'm on I'll always deliver the win because I'm theirace.." Gao thought as he close the door.

"Wow you're good.." Ryu's buddy said as he appeared.

"well we need his powers after all he has the greatest potential that even I can't reach.." Ryu said.

"Well you remember right the first time you buddyfight with him?" His buddy said.

"Yes and he was devastated by his loss but that one tme…" Ryu sighed..

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _ **"Past follower amon (att: 3000 def: 3000 size 1) effect.." Ryu said.**_

 _ **"What?!" Gao shouted as he and his buddy fights while their life is both 4 and the difference between their gauge is 4 and 3 with gao on 3 while ryu on 4.**_

 _ **"Amon effect I pay one life and Get Black and White Heart Dragon, Arc!" Ryu shouted as he was using his new flag while now using a new more improved dragon throne of his version.**_

 _ **"Now I buddy call to the center and destroy all of my monster! Come Size 4 attack 12000 defense 12000 critical 4 effect all of your monster is destroyed and then mill 3 cause of your size…" Ryu shouted.**_

 _ **"Drum!" Gao shouted.**_

 _ **"Sorry kid…" Drum was destroyed.**_

 _ **"Now black and white hearted attack the fighter…" Ryu shouted.**_

 _ **"Ahhhhh!" Gao shouted as his life turns into zero and he gasped as he lost as he never lost even once.**_

 _ **"Gao-kun… you have to remember your promise…" He said.**_

 _ **"Yes.. I'll join you… but not before this…" Gao sighed as he activates his set spell as his eyes changed into half red.**_

 _ **"He hasn't given up…" Ryu said.**_

 _ **"It's a green dragon shield…." Gao said as his life turns into one.**_

 _ **"I won't let it end here!" Gao growled.**_

 _ **"gao he is…" Ryu looked at gao it seems he just used his primal instinct at this point and then the turn he finally got it was a new drum formed that hasn't been recognize yet and it defeated ryu's buddy.**_

 _ **"You lose.." Gao said as he was overwork his body yet again and collapsed.**_

 _ **"What power…" Ryu said and thankfully it didn't cast wide with the others.**_

 _ **"This is what we've been looking for the true chaos force…" His buddy said.**_

 _ **"Yes… that's right…" The one that watch this were only fraust,victor and gremlin and they gasped.**_

 _ **"They manage to defeat ryu…" Victor was surprised.**_

 _ **"It seems he isn't manage to control his powers just yet…" Gremlin sighed.**_

 _ **"And his thirst for wining I can see it.." Fraust said.**_

 _ **"But we musn't force it.." Gremlin said**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Yeah his power was astounding that's why I say he is unique he suffered many loss…" Arc said.

"Yeah you're right he even lost one of his idle partners to the purgatory knights…" Ryu sighed as he was revering to a magic world monster.

"His awakening to his impact cards is the start…" Arc said.

"Hopefully the new star dragon world can entertain us…" Ryu smiled as he saw an image replay of tasuku ryuenji attaining the star dragon world.

"Hopefully and make him reach his potential…." Arc said

At Aibo academy.

"So jack…. Who should we go with?" Tasuku asked

"um I don't know but…" Jack sighed.

"Hoi tasuku.." Noboru shouted.

"Noboru-kun?" Tasuku said.

"I want to join…." Noboru said.

"Well um I haven't decide anything yet so it's good but I have to make sure.." Tasuku said.

"Well I've just wanted to see gao again.. and make some sense to him.." Noboru said.

"Okay… I got 1 member but where is the next one?" Tasuku asked

"Um maybe him…." Tasuku said.

"You don't mean…." Noboru said.

"Yes.. him you know right aragami.." Tasuku said.

"Well that would be perfect.." Noboru said.

"Hey guys!" Tetsuya shouted.

"Oh tetsuya.." Tasuku said.

"We just finished building the team.." Tetsuya said as his team was now ready making him, zanya and kiri to the team.

"Hey there everyone.." Kiri smiled.

"Kiri… you're here…" Tasuku said.

"Well since zanya and tetsuya asked me to form a team I would lovely come…" Kiri smiled.

"Well what I her is true gao is using the chaos force?" He asked.

"Well what are you— um well…" Tasuku said.

"I'll expain when we meet aragami –senpai.." Kiri smiled.

"meet aragami?" Tasuku asked.

"Yeah aragami senior knows that you need him…" Kiri said.

At the park

"So you've come.." Aragami Rouga said as he welcomes them.

"Yes… we need your help rouga.." Tasuku said.

"but I must prove you're worthy first.." Rouga said as he now challenging tasuku to a fight.

"Okay.." Tasuku said as his outfit changed to his star dragon world outfit.

"okay you two let's just start.." Kiri said.

"If you want to defeat gao you must have a resolve resolution…" Rouga said.

 _"Unite, elite warriors of the future! Radiant Evolution, Luminize!"_ Tasuku shouted as he now luminize his deck

 _"The power of the ace will destroy you! Dark Luminize! Ace Defeat!"_ Rouga luminized his deck

 _"Open the flag!"_ They shouted.

 _" **Danger World"**_

 _" **Star Dragon World"**_

"I'm first.. Charge and draw" Rouga said.

Rouga's move started as he uses the set spell Final Battle skill Maji Demon Slay and then he calls armor knight eagle to the right and attacks tasuku directly.

(Tasuku: hand 5 life 9 gauge 2)

(Rouga: hand 4 life 10 gauge 3)

"My move draw and then charge and draw I buddy call to the right.. star guardian, Jacknife.." Tasuku shouted

"Ah!" Jack shouted as he equips dragon arms divisgator

"Now I call to the left dragon arms cavalier and then crossnize!" Tasuku shouted.

"Crossnize?" Zanya asked.

"That's wicked yo.." Tetsuya shouted

"This is the new power that star dragon world grants me to unite… that's crossnize…" Tasuku said

"now left call rainbow vision shadow scare and equip star saber, asteroid…." He continued.

Rouga received jack's and shadow scare link attack making his life 5 but then he uses bold retaliation to maximize his gauge by 5

"My turn next!" Tasuku shouted.

"Cast! Battle Aura Circle!" Rouga countered tasuku's attack.

"My move ends.." Tasuku sighed.

(Tasuku: hand 3 life 9 gauge 1)

(Rouga: hand 4 life 5 gauge 3)

"Now it's mine I charge and draw I buddy call to the left Cerberus Ace!" Rouga shouted.

"Then I equip Explosive Axe, Ricdeau Demon Slay and then transfuse with Ace!" He shouted as Cerberus Ace goes into his soul and then he left calls armor knight bahamut

"And then I pay 3 gauge the critical becomes 5 and I can deplete your life now tasuku!" He said as he begins his move.

"I attack with minotaur.." Rouga begins his move

"I cast proto barrier!" Tasuku negates the attacks and gains 1 gauge

"That's wicked shield yo.." Tasuku said

"Next eagle.." He received rouga's monster damage and his life was now 8.

"This is the end!" Rouga shouted as he attacks with his axe.

"Cast one more proto barrier!" Tasuku shouted.

"Not bad…" Rouga said

(Tasuku: hand 1 life 8 gauge 3)

(Rouga: hand 4 life 6 gauge 3)

"My move! Draw and then charge and draw! I can't let it all ends now.." He shouted

(Tasuku: hand 2 life 7 gauge 4)

(Rouga: hand 4 life 0 gauge 2)

"Go Jack.." Tasuku shouted as he says jack to attack rouga..

" Ok.. star blade terminate!" Jack shouted as Rouga's life was 3 now.

"Shadow scare.." Tasuku said

"Cast! Demon slay slash!" Rouga said as he destroyed tasuku's monster.

"Final attack!" Tasuku shouted

"Cast battle aura circle you did well but the next turn.."Rouga smiled.

"There is no next turn Final Phase! Impact! Open the path to a new future! Radiant Punisher!" Tasuku shouted as he unleashed his final impact card.

(Tasuku: hand 2 life 7 gauge 4)

(Rouga: hand 4 life 0 gauge 2)

"Game end winner Tasuku Ryuenji.." Kiri shouted.

* * *

"Ah I'm beat.. okay I'll lose and I'll join your team.." Rouga smiled.

"Yes!" Tasuku was happy that he could jump but it isn't in his system he isn't gao after all.

"Now let's go save gao and win this thing.." He said.

"AH!" They all shouted.

"Now I shall explain the chaos force.." Kiri said.

"The chaos force?" Tasuku asked.

"It's another force that utterly changed it's users personality when play but it isn't safe to use them.." Kiri explained.

"What do you mean not save?" Rouga asked

"Freeze… Chaos force is what we call in ancient times is forgotten that is until Mikado gao awakened it and there is an organization that was made outside of azi dahaka domain and they call themselves the Chaos… An old foe where they want to open a portal to the human world where they can free the darkness dragon world monsters…" Ice blade joker appeared from kiri's deck.

"So this chaos force alters their personality like what?" Tasuku asked.

"Like the fight with you and gao the last time remember…" Kiri said.

"Yeah he was so relax all of the sudden but suddenly he is like this serious guy in the end.." tasuku said.

"Thanks that gao hasn't completed chaos force well no one did but the one that reach it was a guy named Ryu Shinigami… and the first one that discovers the chaos force his partner Arc… he is from another species of dragon ein that's forgotten…" Kiri sighed.

"Wait where are you all of this time?" Tasuku asked.

"Well we've also been recovering some new fact since gao's disappearance.." Kiri said.

"So this guy wait a second the head of the student council of hakagune he did this…" Tasuku said.

"And if gao completes the the chaos force…. he world will be in danger once again.." Blade Joker said.

"So this means whatever the cost we must save gao and not to let him use the chaos force…" Tasuku said.

Meanwhile with Gao…

"I feel more in control by the minute this is great.." Gao said as he smiled wickedly.

"Gao you've changed…. Please stop using the power.." Drum said.

"Drum did you forget what our mission…" Gao said with a cold tone well he was alone at his apartment so this is the only thing he can do even though ryu afford it.

"Yes.. gao.. you're scaring me now…" Drum said.

"Drum you're the one that wants me to perfect this right.." Gao said his eyes changed and he was using his chaos force while still smiling.

"But what about hanako…" Drum said.

"Don't worry… I won't let anything touch her even myself…." Gao said as he himself becomes serious.

"Gao…. Yes but I didn't want this…" Drum said.

"You're doubting me now after this all…" Gao said to drum as he was holding drum up

"Gao… you're hurting me!" Drum shouted.

"Ugh… it happen again!" Gao shouted as he breaks free from the chaos force.

"Gao.. we can stop if you want.." Drum said

"Drum you're the one who told me… but you're the one… I keep this power because of you… as long as my buddy wants it.." Gao said.

"Then…. Gao let me share your pain.." Drum said

"No drum… I can't let you….." Gao said…

"Please Gao…. I'm your buddy the last time I'm fine against azi dahaka please…" Drum shouted.

"But drum.." gao said.

"It's gonna be fine…" Drum said as he absorbs the excess power of chaos force in gao's body as his form changed again into a more powerful and terrifying form where

 _ **"aahhhhhhh!"**_ He shouted as his expression had changed while gao collapsed since drum absorbed the excess power.

"Gao… you're right we can't let down… this power not yet…. And I will do anything for you.." He said as he returns back into his small form.

There is a shred picture where gao was with exia and drum while he appeared in magic world and was a little shred.

"Exia.. I'll keep my promise to make gao and my wish…. Come true…" Drum said seriously while putting gao on the bed.

"Exia…. Don't leave me let's meet again…." Gao moans as he was at the bed it seems he is dreaming.

"Gao… you really miss exia don't worry he is still with us in here well purgatory knights are cruel after all…" Drum sighed as he puts a replica of exia in a plushie doll where gao now was holding and he is smiling.

"Now…. Time for pudding!" Drum shouted as he gets a pudding from the fridge


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Fiesta Begins!**

* * *

The next day…

"Okay everyone welcome to the stadium where we here will announce the top 16 groups that has been selected from all japan so here they are first the grand spot of this tournament and of course… It's Hakagune Academy and the one that sponsor this event is none other than gaen corp.." Axel started commentating.

"And here is the 16th team.." Paruko said

"The first one it's hakagune's top elite team here comes Team Burning Flare led by Mikado Gao, Victor Tashikima and Fraust Kagamine…" Axel shouted.

"The next one Is from Aibo Academy here we have some unique entry.. It's Tasuku Ryuenji, Noboru Kido and Rouga Aragami They call their Team The Star Future" He yet announced again as all of them was now entering the field.

"Next up we have a unique team from Hakagune Academy The new user Ahsha Jikakura, Neru Origami and Mikasa Hanataki.. They call themselves team magic rune…" Paruko shouted.

"Next we have another team that's from Amano's and that's Amano Suzuha Amano, Jin and the last one is what is this am I wrong? Demyx Dire… And their team Magic Ninja's"

"Ah I think you didn't want to participate…" Gao smiled.

"You know gao?" Amano asked

"Of course he is one school with me but sorry for bothering you.." Demyx smiled.

"Oh don't mind I'm here just becaue you need too…" Amano smiled.

"And we get to participate" Jin smiled.

"But that name it's bugging me a little.." Demyx sighed.

After some time the final team is introduce that's team legend symphony that's made up of Sofia Sakharov Mikasa Gale and a new player and he is a boy user of a new flag he has a black kind gear of outfit and he is gaito's rival.

"So you're here sofia?" Gao asked.

"Yeah…" She said.

"So gaito really isn't on those team…" Mikasa sighed.

In the stadium at the watchers seat Gaito with ryu watch the opening unfold.

"Is there any specific reason you didn't join the tournament?" Ryu asked.

"None it's just best for me to watch from the sidelines… " Gaito sighed.

The practical first match of the day where the 16 teams will compete in one single block

Today there were 4 match meaning 8 teams will compete in one team match.

"The 8 teams are…

Team Burning Flare vs Team Chief (this is todoroki's genma team)

T ** _eam Star will be facing off with Team Excalibur (Forming on the sengoku academy)_**

 ** _Team Magic Ninja will be facing off with Team Legend_**

 ** _Team Magic Rune will be facing off with Kazane's team and that's Team Fairy Angels_**

The first match was team Burning Flare and Team Chief that are on the way well it's the assistant of the chief

"Hmm I'll be going first…" Fraust said.

'Break a leg…" Gao smiled.

"He is being sarcastic…" Victor sighed.

"I know.." Fraust said.

"Chief Genma I'll go first…" Totsuo Dai was the first one to move..

 _"Open The flag!"_

 _"Ancient World!"_

 _"Hero World!"_

The turn lastly comes where Fraust buddy calls his buddy while his life is 4 now.

"I buddy call to the right.. Engineer Dragon, Hans..Size 2 attack 7000 defense 7000 crit 4" He sighed.

"Left call Freeze glacier dragon size 1 attack 4000 defense 4000 critical 2 and effect you can't move…" He said as he keeps attacking with his monsters and Tatsuo lost in a blink.

"Game end Winner Fraust! He shows that a dragon can be a hero world…" Paruko announced.

"He beats tetsuo like that.." Zanya said.

"Now it's my turn…" Victor said.

"What gao isn't going…" Zanya said.

"Open The flag!"

'Darkness Dragon World"

"Ancient World"

"Now todoroki genma I shall show you true despair…" Victor said.

The fight was skipped until Genma called Tempest enforcer and attacks Victor at the last second.

"Cast! Black dragon shield!" Victor smiled excitedly.

"I'll be gao's shield… until the semi final.." He thought.

"Right buddy call Messenger of Despair, Metameria Size 3 att: 9000 defense 4000 crit 2" The buddy monster appeared on his right.

"Let's end this…" Metameria sighed.

"Now link attack the fighter with inflame.." Victor shouted as enforcer has soul guard and destroyed inflame.

"Now link attack with me.. Dark Fearless… let's go metameria!" He shuted as they begins a link attack and destroyed genma's buddy and end s the game.

"Game end winner Victor" Axel shouted

"For the leader.." Victor sighed as he looks at genma's losing face.

"The winner is team Blazing Flare!" They shouted.

"Good job you two.. sadly I can't play.." gao smiled.

"Well maybe you can play the next one.." Fraust smiled

"Really?" Gao said pleadingly.

"Really… Now let's go…" Fraust smiled

" Right.." Gao smiled.

"Well gao seemingly not playing here…" Rougasaid.

"Maybe they reserved him for the semi finals…" Kiri said.

"That's a clear situation since he needs him to a perfect condition…" Zanya said.

"The next one is Team Magic Rune…" Axel shouted.

"well I'm first.." Rouga said

"Good luck.." tasuku said.

"Ah… but I wont be needing it.." Rouga said.

"This will be fun…" Raremaro said.

"Yeah for me…" Rouga smiled.

"It's time to open the flag everyone!" Paruko said.

"Danger World"

"Legend World"

"First I set a spell Final battle skill Maji Demon slay.. Now I buddy call to the right Cerberus Ace…" Rouga said.

"Ah!" Ace shouted.

"Wha.." Raremaro shouted as his life turns to 7.

(Rouga: life: 10 hand: 3 Gauge 3)  
(Raremaru life 7 hand: 5 gauge: 2)

"My move I draw and then charge and draw… I call to the left getter cursed dragon and to the right zlatorog and activate his skill" Raremaru said as his gauge was up by 2

(Rouga: life: 10 hand: 3 Gauge 3)  
(Raremaru life 7 hand: 4 gauge: 5)

"Now all attack Rouga!" Raremaru shouted

"Not a chance" as he was receiving 3 damage and then cast battle aura circle

(Rouga: life: 7 hand: 2 Gauge 3)  
(Raremaru life 7 hand: 4 gauge: 5)

"Hmm Aragami senior let's see what you've got.." Gao smirked and looked at rouga's match from the sidelines.

"Gao.. here.." Gremlin said as he was finishing his deck.

"Thank you… gremlin…" Gao smiled.

The turn was skipped where Raremaru finally buddy calls his ace monster but it's too late for him.

"Now attack your monster!" Rouga shouted as he calls ogre to the right while now he uses ace to fuse with his weapon and pay 3 gauge.

"No.. No.. it can't be.." Raremaru said.

"This is the end!" Rouga shouted as he finished off raremaru to a 0 life.

"Game end winner Aragami Rouga!" Axel shouted.

"Wow this is totally suspense!" Paruko shouted.

"Not really well the next one is noboru I'm looking forward to it.." Gao looked as the next one is finally noboru's turn he is against sishou if he recalls.

"Noboru good luck.." Tasuku said.

"I'll deliver the win you'll see.." Noboru looked at him.

 _"Penetrate the earth and pierce the heavens! Luminize! Tiger Knights!"_

" _A thousand swords, defeating the enemy with a thousand vows! Luminize! Fortress of Swords!_ "

"Open the flag!" They shouted

"Dungeon World!"

"Legend World!"

"Well noboru show me your progress using that dungeon world deck I'm looking forward to it.." Gao smiled as he saw noboru's play

'My move charge and draw" He shouted.

First off noboru calls roy to the center and attacks shosetsu making his life at 8.

(Noboru hand: 4 gauge: 3 life:10)

(Shosetsu: Hand: 5 gauge: 2 life: 8)

"My move first up buddy equip…" He said as he equips durandal

"Then Gawain to the right and then call to the left by paying 1 gauge Arthur…" Shosetsu said.

"Now I and Gawain attack your center.." He said as Noboru's life was now 8.

"Now Arthur!" Shosetsu shouted.

"For glory of my king!" Arthur shouted as Noboru's life was now 6.

(Noboru hand: 4 gauge: 3 life: 6)

(Shosetsu: Hand: 3 gauge: 2 life: 8)

"Now let me show you my combo card…" Noboru shouted as he draw and then charged and draw

"I equip.. Blitz Tiger by paying one gauge and then Eisen Tiger!" He shouted as his new dual weapon equip.

"Combo card that's what he made up with me.." Baku said as he was on the team place monitoring them.

Flashback

"Baku I need you to look at my deck…" Noboru said.

"Well it's a need dungeon world deck but are you sure you can use a dual weapon…" Baku said.

"Dual weapon?" He was now dumbfounded.

"Like you can use 2 weapon at once but well are you sure you don't want to use your dragon knight cards?" Baku asked.

"If it's for victory I'll do anything!" Noboru shouted.

"Okay then I'll ask kiri also about it well actually I'm not fond of dungeon world but he is.." Baku smiled.

"Thanks baku…" Noboru said.

"No problem…" Baku smiled

End of flashback

"I call to the right rebellious!" He shouted.

"Yes my master.." Rebellious said

"Now I destroy your g2 monster!" Rebellious shouted as he destroyed Arthur

"What?!" Shosetsu shouted.

"I'm not done yet.." Noboru smiled excitedly as he also destroyed shosetsu grade 1.

"Eisen and blitz.. combo card….. you surely are interesting noboru!" Gao said while he was laughing maniacally looking at the screen.

"Sometimes you scare me if you look something so interesting…" Gremlin thought while seeing gao's expression.

"Now I call to the left and buddy call knight of glory, El Quixote…" Noboru said

"For Knight and glory!" El Quixote shouted

"Now blitz and elquixote will attack and his ability activate I gain 1 gauge and when el quixote link attack with a adventure card it gets critical +1…" Noboru shouted

"equipment change! Prywden and activate effect! I pay 2 gauge and the damage is reduce by 2.." He shouted.

"Now Eisen link with rebellious!" Noboru now seems to be quite excited as he goves a run for shosetshu giving him a 5 damage.

"The next turn…" Shosetsu said.

"There will be no next turn final phase!" Noboru shouted.

"What is this.. noboru has declared final phase." Paruko shouted.

"Now I activate my new technique I stand all of my items and monster with adventure attribute and attack with it.." Noboru shouted.

"The critical is 2+1+3+2 that's 8 damage talk about a rip off attack!" Paruko shouted as she was surprised.

"Take this full strash formation!" Noboru shouted as shosetsu's life becomes 0.

(Noboru hand: 4 gauge: 0 life: 6)

(Shosetsu: Hand: 3 gauge: 0 life: 0)

"Game end winner Noboru!" Paruko shouted.

"You're strong…" Shosetsu said.

"Well I owe it to baku and someone who told me that I should use this deck.." Noboru looked at gao from the screen.

"Ah he is far from I excpected…" Gao smiled as he looks at noboru.

"So what do you wanna do?" Gremlin asked

"well of course what else… time to get to work.." Gao smiled a he remembered tasuku's line.

"Okay that's a buddy police line…" Gremlin said.

"Fine.. I'll like that line and more importantly I want to see him progress.." Gao looked at tasuku who hasn't played yet.

"Well we will be having a break the next match will start at the afternoon please be patient…" The announcement was made.

"Ah finally I'm starved well I want to know what my sister brings me.." Gao smiled as he left.

Outside it seems that gao and drum was now outside waiting for gao's parents

"Brother this is for the match…" Hanako shouted as they bring a pack of pizza

"This is too much.." Gao sighed.

"Well you need the energy…." Drum said.

"Ah but this is too much maybe I'll only take three if you drum?" Gao asked.

"I'll take a dozen…" Drum shouted.

"Well I've got an idea… why not we give this to the other team.." Gao smiled.

"That's a good idea.." Drum said as he was sitting.

Drum and gao was giving some of the pizza to the other team like genma's team for first then it was Sofia's Team while the next one is shosetsu's team while finally it's the star future team.

"What are you doing here?" Noboru shouted looking at gao.

"I'm just delivering pizza.." Gao smiled.

"You're not plotting something right?" Rouga said.

"You doubt me… well it doesn't need to be that way outside the stadium I'm just an ordinary kid.." Gao sighed.

"Well why didn't you play on the last match?" Tasuku asked.

"Well my deck isn't here yet.. and I didn't want to use my trump card this early.." Gao said.

"Then we're the same.." Tasuku said.

"Well just enjoy the pizza cause it's going to be a lot going there…" Gao said as he left.

"Wait drum!" Jack shouted.

"What is it?" Drum asked.

"Why are you going with gao?" Jack asked.

"As I said before… I'm his buddy what a waste of time let's go kid.." Drum said to jack and then the last sentence to gao.

"Don't call me a kid drum…" Gao sighed as they left.

"Gao… I'll definitely save you.." Tasuku looked at gao who left and clench his fist.

"Tasuku don't be so tense.." Noboru smiled.

"He is right.." Rouga said.

"Then we have to win and see them in the final.." Tasuku said.

"AH!" They all shouted.

Back outside.

"So after seeing tasuku what dd you feel?" Drum asked.

"Nothing… Our objective is to win.. only that.." Gao said.

"You're right….." Drum shouted as it seems the next match is about to begin.

"Hey there gao long time no see…" Kiri said as they pass along

"Hey kiri…" Gao smiled

"I wanted to talk to you.." Kiri smiled

"Talk about what? " Gao sighed.

"Well first off you're a user of chaos force right?" Kiri asked

"Ahahah! Why are you asking.." Gao laughed.

"Just curious… cause you've act differently from the gao I know he always calls me by weird things but now…" Kiri said

"Kiri-san well it's not nice to say that well people changed…" Gao said.

"What you changed you're not the real gao…" Kiri shouted.

"Well.. if it's about it then we will get to a fighting stage then we'll know for sure Kiri but for now I bid you farewell.. it isn't our fight yet after all.." Gao smiled slyly as he whispers

"Gao just how much did you use chaos force? Well I'm gonna save you!" Kiri shouted

"I don't want to be save… I like this power… now I know how it feels like not to be helpless…" Gao said as his chaos force activates itself.

"Gao you didn't know what are you trying to make here…" Kiri shouted.

"Say that when you win… This is my way and you have yours… so come defeat me if you can…" Gao sighed as he left with drum.

"Gao… you're wrong! You're wrong!" Kiri shouted as it seems now that his words doesn't even get to him.

"Freeze! Okay kiri we know you're desperately fighting gao now but… something may happen to gao you hear about exia right?" Ice Blade Joker said

"Yeah he was killed by the purgatory knights but his corpse was never found in the magic world…" Kiri sighed.

"Maybe that boy is gao you know.." Ice Blade Joker sighed.

"But that can't be…" Kiri said.

"Well we just have to find out about it shall we…." Ice blade joker smiled.

"Thanks joker…" Kiri smiled.

When they arrive something unique happens with the team legends with 1 point while magic rune has also one point.

"Agh I'm beat.." Jin said.

"That's well you've just get beaten by a girl!" Mikasa shouted.

"Well I'm up…" Demyx sighed as he stands up well the first match was quick where suzuha easily defeated sofia.

"Well it's my time right…" The boy smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Hell vs Water**

* * *

"Well if it isn't demyx senior.." He smiled

"Well let's just begin already.." Demyx sighed

"Okay let's see what you've got Shura …" He sighed as he looked at the stage and the battle is underway.

 _"Burning up all of creation! The flames of perdition will cast judgement on you tonight! Luminize! Inferno Purgatory!"_ The boy shouted.

"Now the time has come and let the water free! Dark Luminize! Water Asylum!" He shouted

"Open The flag!" They shouted

"Searing Executioners!"  
"Dragon World!"

"My executioners let's me at 8 life but giving me 4 gauge and my hand will be 6.." Shura said.

"What?! What?! It's a new flag.." Paruko shouted

"It actually isn't paruko it wasn't distributed outside of Kyoto region…" Axel said.

"I see.. but would anyone clarify this…" Paruko shouted

"It was some of the new flag paruko my..my.." Ryu stands up as he explained to all of them.

"And the one that creates it?" Paruko shouted

"Of course the gaen corp…" Kyoya comes in while he was with Gao.

"What?! The head of gaen corp gaen kyoya was here.." Paruko shouted

"I'm sorry I'm late everyone I had to take care of something isn't it right gao my friend?" Kyoya smiled

"Yeah he was right…" Gao sighed as he looks at him

"Without further or do let's begin!" Axel shouted as it seems they now opening their core gadget for the deck release while it seems they have the usual deck core case with Demyx is like gao's while Shura ws on his left arm.

"My move first I charge and draw now I set the spell Gate of Judgment -Verdict- and activate it's effect I throw 2 cards from the top to the drop now I call to the center Gulgiu.. attack the fighter" Demyx hold out the attack making his life at 8.

(Shura: life: 10 hand: 4 Gauge 4)  
(Demyx: life 8 hand: 5 gauge: 2)

"My move I draw and then charge and draw!" He shouted

"I equip Drag Heart Music, Elvyon…(att: 6000 crit 2) " He said as he equips his weapon a Guitar with blue attributes in it.

"What is that weapon!" Paruko shouted

"Now right I call to the right Water Dragon, Els.. And activate it's effect els gift.." He increase his life and gauge

"Next I pay two gauge and uddy call to the left.. Water Dragon, Star Exia.. Size 2 attack 8000 defense 5000 crit 2 it has a soul guard move and of course double attack and when he is appeared all size 2 or less monster is destroyed now elvyon skill when a water dragon monster type destroyed a monster then I get one charge and one draw!" He shouted then He set the set spell dragon water atlantia.

"Dragon atlantia is a set spell for water dragon monster when a dragon monster is destroyed it gives a surprise to the opponent.." Axel shouted

"Now let's all attack!" Demyx shouted as all the attack seems to targeted to Shura well he let the first two attacks go except of course for demyx buddy monster

"I pay one gauge cast helles shield!" Shura shouted

"Second attack.. Dance water dance!" Demyx shouted as he gives more damage and ends his turn

(Shura: life: 4 hand: 3 Gauge 4)  
(Demyx: life 10 hand: 6 gauge: 3)

"My move I draw and then charge and draw I activate verdict ability"

"Right Buddy call… Hell Gepard!" Shura shouted

"I'm right here boss…" Hell Gepard shouted

"Size 2 attack 6000 defense 6000 critical 2" SHura explained

"Now I equip my weapon yeah! Helles Fender!" He equips his weapn while calling to the right another gulgaria and it gains 2 critical

"Come.." Demyx said

"Now I attack the fighter and gulgaria too!" SHura shouted

"Next hell gepard!" He shouted

"I cast green dragon shield!" Demyx shouted

(Shura: life: 4 hand: 1 Gauge 3)  
(Demyx: life 6 hand: 5 gauge: 3)

"This is a rip off I thought you are stronger but I was wrong…" Demyx said as he now attacks with his weapon while helle gepard moves to the center and protects his master now I sacrifice my left monster and activates atlantis ability by paying 2 life and one monster I can get an impact card to my hand.." He shouted

"Then that means!' Shura shouted

"Your doom…" Demyx said as he continues the onslaught with his monsters but at the last minute he use helles shield.

"Final Phase!" Demyx shouted

"Impact! Water Purgatory! Now Dance Water Dance!" Demyx shouted as he plays his weapon while it seems to give a large wave of water monsters that attacks shura giving him 4 damage.

(Shura: life: 0 hand: 1 Gauge 3)  
(Demyx: life 4 hand: 5 gauge: 3)

"I lost.." Shura sighed

"Well he isn't bad but that deck only works when you're fighting a dakness dragon world.." Gaito commented

"The winner is team Magic Ninja!" Paruko shouted

"Hmph it's fine…" Mikasa Smiled

"Well did you told mark?" Shura said

"Yup… now let's just see on the sidelines…" SHura smiled

"It's done…" Gao smiled

"Next match tomorrow is Kiri's Team.." Kyoya said

"I know.." Gao smiled

The next match was no different ahsha and neru wins for their team against kazane with ease…

On the first match ahsha uses her avatar effects and wins the fight against kemura while Neru on the next one finished kazane with Aokage.

Later that day…

"Wow you're good.." Gao smiled

"Well what do you expect…" Ahsha sighed

"Well I hear kiri knows about us.." Neru said

"It's fine I alredy knew he was against this.." Gao sighed

"So do we leave her be?" Neru asked

"For now yes well we have to deal him sooner or later.." Gao sighed

"So what do we do for tomorrow? Neru asked

"Well we do our best.." Gao sighed

The second day of the matches went well as Kiri's team proceed and the next day after that were 8 of the contestant were all there and they beat their enemies with magic rune's team they deliberately wins well of course tasuku didn't play the same with burning flare while it seems that kiri's team was having a trouble facing his opponents but kiri at the last moment show his strength by using her new impact card the Darkness Final Mission card: World End making tetsuya's life to 1 and wins the match while the next one demyx and his team wins the the match easily.

The fourth day has arrived where Kiri's team will be facing a.k.a him, tetsuya and zanya was now at the stadium and it was already the best 4 team.

"The fourth day has begun everyone! And here is the 4 team representing their school first up it's from aibo and hakagune academy union team it's team magic ninja well they made it hard in here and the next one still from aibo academy you know them you love them it's an unexpected view it's team cluster dungeon The third is tasuku team's the star future it seems they also made it to the stage and finally the sole elite team of hakagune academy they are team burning flare.

"Then the first one is team Burning Flare versus Team Cluster Dungeon" Paruko shouted

The first match was won by Fraust were he annihilate tetsuya in one blow with his buddy while the next one an unpredictable turn of event has changed

"now I attack with my buddy!" Victor shouted

"You've fallen for my trap I pay 3 gauge… I activate lethal formation! Secret Sword, Comet!" Zanya shouted as he depletes victor's last life with his sword I mean trap.

"Gwaah!" Victor shouted

"Well then it seems the match has set.." Fraust said

"This is getting interesting.." Gao said as he was now standing and victor seemed to be disappointed

"I thank you victor for this defeat now I can fight kiri.." But a failure is a failure… we'll talk about your punishment later but now I can't wait to crush kiri myself.." He smiled slyly as he whispers that word to victor that made him scared a little.

"We meet again kiri.." Gao smiled.

"Gao I'll definitely save you.." Kiri shouted

"Just luminize.." Gao said in a cold tone.

"Gao you're not serious are you…" Kiri looked at him

"Kiri there is nothing we can do we must win this to save him.." Ice blade joker said

"You're right.." Kiri smiled.

 _"Let it begin, the demise of those who stand before me. Luminize! Dead End World!"_

" _Darkness and Light we shall unite all dragons Dark Luminize! Cursed Dragon Awakening!"_

" _It's time to open the flag!" Kiri shouted_

" _Dungeon World"_

"Now the time has come to awaken the force.." Gao said as he uses his chaos force

" _Dragon Ein!"_

"It's kyoya's flag.." Kiri gasped

"You're surprised… well you haven't seen anything yet kiri… I'll break you so hard that you'll never see daylight again!" Gao said with sadistic psycho liked personality

"You're not gao you're just the chaos force!" Kiri shouted

"The chaos force… don't be ridiculous… this is me… I understand now…" Gao sighed.

"Gao please go back…" Kiri shouted

"No… I don't want to go back I like it this way.." Gao smiled while he himself feels the overwhelming power of the chaos force.

"Yes that's it use that power and fulfill your destiny Mikado gao!" Kyoya looked at gao with sheer of excitement.

"I'm first.." Gao said as he charge and draw while first using dragon emperor legend

"Now my follower I call you to the center by paying 1 gauge go cursed dragon follower, bladewing !" He shouted as axel commentated that it's a size 2 power with 6000 attacks and 5000 defense and critical of 2 with soul guard.

"Now destroy…" Bladewing attacks kiri depleting hir life to 8.

'Drum tell your partner to stop.." Ice blade joker shouted

"There is no stoping gao now… His wish will soon be granted…" Drum said in a monotone voice to him.

"Not you too!" Ice blade joker shouted

"Gao the only way we can is to win…" Drum said

"I know now final phase! I activate the set spell Chaos Card: Dragon Enigma!" Gao shouted

"What a new set spell?!" Tasuku looked at the match.

"It means he is really holding back last time…" Jack said

(Gao: hand 4 life 13 gauge 3)  
(Kiri: hand 6 life 8 gauge 2)

"Now your move kiri…" Gao looked at kiri with a cold expression from before it was like he is trying something

"Gao don't get like last time…" Drum said

"I know I was just getting too excited… this time I'm ready…" His eyes changed completely to half red and yellow.

"He is serious in this fight.." Ice Blade joker said.

"Then we must too.." Kiri said as it now was kiri's turn as he calls to the center incubus

"Here you go.." Incubus smiled as he gives the darkness mission card to kiri.

"Now I call to the right Rhodes Ripper.. then I equip alcsbane staff by paying one gauge and then to the left I buddy call ice blade joker" Kiri shouted

"Now Rhodes twin tail link attack the center!" The two destroyed Gao's center

"Soul guard.." Gao sighed

'Now joker.." Kiri said

"Okay my master kiri.." Ice blade joker shouted as he finished the attack

"Final Phase set Darkness Final Mission card: World End!" Kiri shouted

(Gao: hand 4 life 13 gauge 3)  
(Kiri: hand 3 life 7 gauge 1)

"What is that card?" Zanya said looking at kiri's set card

"When it reached 5 you'll know.." Ice blade joker said

"Now my move.." Gao seemed to be focus as he ignores joker's warning.

"I call to the left Cursed Follower Tyria (att: 5000 def: 1000 size: 1) and his skill go back Cursed follower your life is end!" Gao shouted as it seems the monster that kiri destroyed was back on the field in the center by paying the gauge cost

"Then to he right cursed follower diarga ( att: 3000 defense: 1000) size :0 now I activate it's skill." A black dragon like maestro appeared and gao's gate is plus by 1

"Now first off attack the center tyria…" Gao shouted as he was smiling as he destroyed the center.

"Now you two!" Kiri with the first attack use Quiescence of Cassiade and reduce the damage but the last attack he let by

(Gao: hand 2 life 13 gauge 4)  
(Kiri: hand 3 life 6 gauge 1)

"Now I call to the right replacing Rhodes Dylan Water Judgmenter, Miserea (att: 6000 def: 5000 size 2) by paying 2 gauge and placing 2 spell cards in my deck…" Kiri shouted

"Now the end shall began first I cast Magical eye release! Miserea attack the center.." He said

"Okay I got it nereus stream and queen blizzard!" Miserea shouted.

"Now I attack the fighter…" Kiri said and one gauge was added

"Now I stand miserea attack the fighter…" He shouted

"Next joker!" Kiri smiled

"Final Phase! Activate World End!" As the light went down all of gao's card on the field were destroyed and his life becomes one but what it's weird is gao was not impressed instead a dark armored dragon appeared in his center

"What this!" Kiri shouted as it seems he destroyed all of gao's monster.

"Enigma effect.. by paying 3 gauge I buddy call.. Cursed Blade Dragon, Drum Shirayuki Mode Size 2 attack 10000 defense 10000 crit 3…" Gao sighed as drum looked with a deadly gaze

"My move I draw and then charge and draw.." He said as he finally ready first off he pay 1 gauge and equips Cursed Scythe, Yami… (att: 6000 crit: 3)

"Now drum move to the right…" He ordered.

"Yes gao.." Drum said as he used move

"Now I activate dragonic grimore…" He sighed as he cast double dragonic charge next.

"Now drum attack the fighter.." Gao sighed.

"Okay…" Drum said as he was now really serious and then the second attack but kiri used **Quiescence of Cassiade**

"2nd attack…" Gao said as he was looking a cold look at kiri but then he used the same move

"Now next final I!" He shouted as he now attack kiri and activate his scythe effect and he can reduce 1 gauge for an impact.

"Final Phase! Impact! Now return to darkness…. Black Negativity Wave!" Gao shouted as he now uses his impact as many dark energy wave attacks hits kiri real hard as it seems the damage is so real.

"What is this?! Game end winner Gao Mikado!" Paruko shouted.

(Gao: hand 1 life 3 gauge 4)  
(Kiri: hand 1 life 0 gauge 0)

"It was fun kiri-san but it isn't to satisfy me and making me whole…" gao smiled as he look at kiri's damage state.

"Wait gao…" Kiri said as he tries to stand up.

"What is it?" He asked to kiri back.

"Tasuku will definitely defeat you…" He said.

"No he can't… cause kiri this isn't even my serious state…" Gao smiled slyly as he left.

"Tasuku please save gao…" Kiri said as he faints.

"No one will be in my way whatever it takes i'll win.." Gao said as he leaves the field.

"Gao… I will definitely…" Tasuku said as he looks at gao with determination in his eyes


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Neo Dragons vs Dragons**

* * *

"The second match is about to begin! Now everyone let's watch!" Axel shouted

The first match went downhill for noboru as he can't use his dual lance combo and be finished by Magatsu jin's impact but on the other hand rouga's quick gauge and Maji demon slay combo triumph over amano suzuha's wizard and the final match it means that tasuku will be fighting demyx.

"So you're demyx…" Tasuku said

"And you're tasuku ahaha… wow you're good… I was told by gao and he missed you a lot…" Demyx smiled

"What do you mean he missed me?" Tasuku shouted

"Oh you didn't know well let's luminize first then I told you ahaha.." Demyx said as he begins to luminize his deck

" _Now the time has come and let the water free! Dark Luminize! Water Asylum!"_

 _"Unite, elite warriors of the future! Radiant Evolution, Luminize!"_

"Buddyfight!" Axel shouted

"Open the flag!" They shouted

" _Dragon World!"_

" _Star Dragon World"_

"Star dragon world well I'm a bit impressed…" Demyx said

"Why is that?!" Tasuku shouted

"Some can't even handle the star dragon world powers… but are you sure with just this you can win?" Demyx asked as he charge and draw first off he call seistimic dagger dragon and attack tasuku.

(Demyx: hand: 4 life 10 gauge: 3)

(Tasuku" hand 5 life 8 gauge: 2)

"Star cemetery star remnant right… I cast dragon arm factory" Tasuku shouted as he increase his hands

"Left buddy call!" He shouted as he didn't pay gauge because of star remnant effect and jack crossnize with cavalier and asteroid equipto tasuku's hand

"Cavalier Sword!" He shouted

"You know what tasuku…. Nah you don't need to know…" Demyx smiled

"Tell me!" tasuku shouted as he attacks with asteroid but was blocked by demyx blue dragon shield

"Well where should I start…" Demyx said

(Demyx: hand: 4 life 7 gauge: 4)

(Tasuku" hand 5 life 8 gauge: 2)

"Draw and then charge and draw!" He shouted

"I activate the set spell dragon water atlantia." He said and then he called to the right his buddy monster Water Dragon, Star Exia.

"Okay demyx my lord…" Exia shouted

"Hey exia what monster are you!" Jackknife shouted

"I'm adragon world monster well you didn't even remember me Jacknife the hundredth…" Exia sighed.

"Now I equip my item Elviyon yeah!" Demyx shouted.

"Now tell me!" Tasuku shouted

"You know right gao was kidnapped by this dark figure…" Demyx sighed

"Yes and…." Tasuku shouted

"But do you think it's kidnapping?!" Demyx asked as he attacks tasuku with his guitar dealing him 2 damage while next one with his monster but tasuku uses earth barrier.

"Yes that's why we're searching for him with the buddy police but no luck…" Tasuku said

"Your chief didn't tell you right the accident in the magic world…" Demyx smiled

"What incident in magic world.." Tasuku shouted

"He talks too much…" Gao said

"But you want tasuku to know right gao?" Victor asked

"Yeah more or less… but if he is gonna be in my way this time I'll crush him" Gao sighed as he looked at the match

"Well it's your move…." Demyx smiled

(Demyx: hand: 4 life 7 gauge: 2)

(Tasuku: hand 4 life 7 gauge: 2)

"My move…" Tasuku said as he attacks with jack again but demyx uses his green dragon shield increasing his life.

"Wow you're good but with only these you can't defeat gao…" Demyx sighed as he looks at tasuku with a serious look.

"Why!" Tasuku shouted

"Tasuku calm down…" Jack said

"Well and what you know gao was there asking for your help…" Demyx shouted

"That's why that day.." Tasuku thought.

Flashback

The day of the afternoon where tasuku was having a special training with jack well he doze off a little and as if he hears a sound that transcends where he also doesn't know it

""Help Tasuku senior…" The voice shouted

"What is it tasuku?" Jack asked

"Ih it's nothing jack it's as if gao was in my head… asking for help…" Tasuku said

"Asking for your help he was kidnapped but why he can tell you that!" Jack was surpised

"I don't know…." Tasuku said as they continue their training

End of flashback

"Wait then that means!" tasuku shouted

"I permitted gao to use his power…" Ryu said from his seat.

"What…." Gaito said

"And it went according to plan tasuku didn't come to the magic world because of the buddy police… an the purgatory attacks well that was an extra…" Ryu smiled

"Ryu you're…" Gaito said.

"Well I tried to give gao one more chance but now he didn't caer in his mind… well except that the mage was still alive.." Ryu said

"What do you mean?" Gaito asked.

"Qinus Exia…" Ryu smiled.

"That doesn't make any sense I hear that he was killed…" Gaito said.

"Well we'll know in the final but now I'm keeping my mouth shut,…" Ryu smiled.

"Ryu.." Gaito said

"You dare to talk gaito.." Ryu said as he looks at gaito seriously.

"Right I'll stop…" Gaito sighed.

"Now I shall tell you…" Demyx said as he now tells all about gao in his adventures at magic world that victor told him and all of that happened in just a snap.

"What… gao is actually.." Tasuku said

"And exia is dead…." Demyx smiled

"What?! The wizard in magic world is dead…" Tasuku shouted

"Yeah and he was gao's only friend wow tasuku you really didn't know anything about your friend now all of this is because of you…" Demyx sighed as he now seriously looked at him.

"Because of me…" Tasuku said as he thinks if only he did go and ask maybe everything would be different

"That demyx he said the things I hate to say but it's better than I say it myself.." Gao sighed

"So you task him to this?" Victor asked

"More or less.." gao said as he looks at tasuku's face and it was priceless to see him like that expression.

"Tasuku… Don't say it's your fault again!" Jack shouted

"Jack…." Tasuku said

"We don't even know if this is true or not…" Jack said.

"But….." Tasuku said

"No buts just focus on the match we can talk after we win…" Jack said

"Jack you're right…" Tasuku smiled.

"Well now star remnant and I will link attack…" He shouted and does a 3 damage on him.

(Demyx: hand: 3 life 4 gauge: 2)

(Tasuku: hand 4 life 7 gauge: 3)

"My move charge and draw well this is the end of the line!" Demyx shouted as he attacks with his weapon.

"I cast proto barrier…" Tasuku shouted.

"Now buddy attack!" he shouted.

"Hmm" Tasuku said as he receive the attack but the second attack he dodged it with earth barrier.

"This is I end my move…" Demyx shouted.

"Is this all you've got.." Tasuku sighed as he draw and then charge and draw.

"Well jack I'm not gonna attack let's just skipped it.." Tasuku said seriously.

"Okay tasuku…" Jack said

"Final Phase! Impact! Open the path to the future Radiant Punisher!" He shouted as he finished demyx off.

(Demyx: hand: 3 life 0 gauge: 2)

(Tasuku: hand 2 life 6 gauge: 2)

"game end winner tasuku ryuenji!" Axel shouted

"So we have the finals Team Star Future is gonna fight Team Burning Flare!" Paruko commented

"Hmm.. as I thought.." Gao sighed as he left.

"Guys I'm gonna go first…" Tasuku said as he saw gao leaving.

"Go after him.." Rouga said

"Just don't come back late.." Noboru said

Outside

"Gao wait!" Tasuku shouted as Gao seem to stop his walk.

"What is it again?" He asked as he didn't look at him at all.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!" tasuku shouted

"Cause it's not necessary for you to know…" Gao sighed.

"Drum you too why are you quiet?" Jack shouted.

"I'm just a tool for gao's wish…" Drum said in a monotone voice.

"What you're not a tool!" Jack shouted

"Buddyfight isn't all about fun and games I know that now.." Gao sighed as he look at tasuku with bored expression it seems he is quite aware that his chaos force has activates itself and his eye color has changed.

"But what you said buddyfight is fun…" Tasuku shouted

"That was the old me…" Gao said

"No you're still you!" Tasuku shouted

"I don't care what you think anymore tasuku senior… Gao said with a clod tone.

"Gao why are you like this?" Tasuku shouted but gao just keeps himself quiet and then hits gao in the face but gao dodge it with ease.

"Don't ever do that.." Gao sighed as he looks at tasuku.

"Gao you're serious…" tasuku shouted

"I'm gonna start what I discontinued before.." Gao said.

"It can't be…" Tasuku said.

"Now you know… well I'm not like kyoya so don't worry about the world being in danger.." gao sighed as he began to walk.

"What do you mean?!" Tasuku shouted

"I'm gonna unify this world and darkness dragon world.." gao said as he left tasuku there.

"Unify the darkness dragon world that's impossible gao…. What have you overcome? Why are you doing this for?" Tasuku thought.

"Tasuku unifing this and darkness dragon world would means chaos…" Jack said.

"You're right jack.. we must stop gao but I don't know if I can.." Tasuku said.

"You surely can cause this tournament isn't over yet…" Jack shouted

"You're right!" Tasuku shouted

"Well let's get work hard…" Jack said

"But first I wanted to know from the chief what happen in magic world…" Tasuku said as they set on to the buddy police to find the answers.

"You're right tasuku we must asked …" Jack said.

Later in a dark place somewhere in the park

"Gao…" A dark wizard dragon appeared.

"Yeah I'm here and sorry I'm late.." gao said

"Well we were halted by tasuku.." Drum said

"Elf is ready for tomorrow.." The black dragon wizard said in his small form.

"Good work… the finals I want you to be my buddy… And drum helped him on the battlefield…" Gao said with a serious tone

"Yes my master.." The black dragon mage bowed down to him.

"Okay Gao… I'll help him all I can after all you're a troublesome.." Drum sighed.

"The time to release has come…" The black dragon said

"For us to be complete…" Gao said as he looked at his deck.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Okay next chapter maybe it's gonna be a filler before the match between tasuku and gao for the second time so this time we'll see how gao end up in magic world and meeting Qinus Exia_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Magic World Adventure**

* * *

The next day

After paruko said that the finals will be in 2 weeks at the Hakagune Academy Academy battle homeground Tasuku and the others of his teammates decided to go to the buddy police since demyx as he kept his promise tells them a bit about gao after the fight.

"So you three are here.." Demyx smiled

"Well tell us what happen to gao!" Tasuku shouted

"Calm down Tasuku.." Noboru said

"Well you should ask the buddy police but I tell you a sneak peek aboyt myself The name is demyx and I'm a fighter from hakagune academy and our organization is Chaos XII and our mission is to set darkness dragon world free…" Demyx sighed

"Set the darkness dragon world what do you mean?" Noboru asked

"It's the same attempt as kyoya did at the final fight between him and gao…" Rouga said

"Yup you're right but it's up to gao since he is our leader…." Demyx smiled

"What do you mean?" Tasuku shouted

"You should ask him why well… That's wht I tell you for now…." Demyx smiled as he now left.

"Well there is more question then answer huh…" Tasuku sighed

"Well we better go to the buddy police as he said…" Noboru said to tasuku and ryouga

"Well it's fine let's go.." Rouga said

Later that day at the buddy police station

Tasuku was now using his buddy police outfit

"Chief, tasuku reporting…" Tasuku said as he was with rrouga and noboru

"what are the two of you doing here? And especially a criminal like you.." The buddy chief police said and now looked at rouga.

"Oh he is in my custody.." Tasuku sighed.

"What you're custody.." The chief said

"At least he isn't keeping secrets like the buddy police did.." Tasuku said

"What secret?!" The chief reacted

"The incident in the Magic world…" Tasuku said

"Then there is no hiding it out now.." The chief sighed

"We spotted your friend gao Mikado that day…" The chief said

"Then it is true!" Noboru shouted with rage

"But... He is in a bad organization they call themselves the Chaos…" The chief stated

"Well talk…" Tasuku demanded to him

"But chief.." Stella said

"No it's our fault that we didn't tell him…" The chief sighed

Back at the apartment

"I'm sure glad that you're still alive…" Gao smiled as he was looking at the card

"Well thanked me for that gao.." Drum said

"Yes.. yes then how about a half year supply of pudding.." Gao smiled

"Deal!" Drum shouted

"Well I remember very clearly you're dead in front of my eyes…" Gao said

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Darkness Dragon World_**

 ** _"Okay so what would be the mission this time?" Gao asked while he was walking with Victor and Fraust they were appointed to see the leader today._**

 ** _"Wow good luck you two…" Ahsha smiled._**

 ** _"Fight!" Gaito smiled but it is weird for them it's weird gaito saying that._**

 ** _"A cat from dungeon world.." Victor said_**

 ** _"A cat!" Gaito said as he was scared for some reason and backed away_**

 ** _"Just stop victor…." Fraust said as he was revealing his scary smile_**

 ** _"Y—Yes…" Victor said as he wanted to scare gaito but he didn't want to feel fraust wrath._**

 ** _At the main hall_**

 ** _"Gao Mikado, Fraust and Victo I assign you to get him it's necessary…" Ryu said as he was now showing Qinus Exia picture_**

 ** _"What?!" Gao shouted_**

 ** _"Him why is there any personal reason?" Fraust asked_**

 ** _"Nope not for me but for him… just ask gao there.." Ryu smiled as he was facing gao_**

 ** _"Me?!" Gao asked_**

 ** _"Well spill it.." Victor said_**

 ** _"Well he is once a monster in my magic world deck well he was a helper so maybe if we…." Gao said_**

 ** _"I know… so it's a retrieval mission…" Victor said_**

 ** _"More or less.. but if you find purgatory knights heed my words just run…" Ryu said_**

 ** _"Right!" They all shouted_**

 ** _After a while in magic world_**

 ** _"That is him…" Gao said as he looked at the conjuring dragon magician Quinus Exia…_**

 ** _"What that is him I thought he would be like a great magician but him are you kidding me?!" Victor shouted but gao just runs and now was hugging exia from the back._**

 ** _"Who are you!" Quinus Exia looked at the back and it seems it is Gao._**

 ** _"Hey there Exia.." gao smiled as he backed away._**

 ** _"G—Gao! It has been a while…" Exia smiled_**

 ** _"It has been a while in deed exia.." gao smiled_**

 ** _"Hey there buddy so what's up in magic world.." Drum smiled_**

 ** _"Well um.. drum what are you doing here?" Exia asked as it seems he was seeing drum as his senior_**

 ** _"Nothing much.." Drum lied_**

 ** _"Well we have been assigned to retrieve you Quinus Exia.." Fraust said_**

 ** _"Retrieve me?" Exia was dumbfounded_**

 ** _"It means that we want to take you to some place.." Drum smiled_**

 ** _"Well wherever the place or reason I'm in! Beats the place I want some adventure.." Exia shouted_**

 ** _"Wow you're really bored are you?" Drum asked_**

 ** _"More or less but with you and gao I didn't need anything else actuall after I left I couldn't find a suitable buddy…" Exia puts up a sad face._**

 ** _"Wow that's a first.." Drum said_**

 ** _"Well Exia if it's okay I want to be your buddy again.." Gao smiled_**

 ** _"Really?!" Exia shouted_**

 ** _"Yes.. you're like my best cute little magician buddy I ever had!" gao said sincerely._**

 ** _"Yey I gotta be with gao.." Exia smiled_**

 ** _"So let's get going before the purgatory knights found us…" Victor said_**

 ** _"Right…" Fraust said_**

 ** _At the rift between darkness dragon world and magic world_**

 ** _"Um are we gonna be alright.." Exia said_**

 ** _"Don't worry it will be fine…" Fraust said_**

 ** _But what they expected is sure to come the purgatory knights appear right before them._**

 ** _"The purgatory knights.." Gao shouted_**

 ** _"Prepare to die humans!" Demios shouted as he attacked gao,victor and fraust._**

 ** _"We must run…" Victor said_**

 ** _"No… we musn't run.." gao said as he was ready and drum was beside him._**

 ** _"Oh what a drag… fine.." Fraust said as he with hispartner appeared while he was holding his item card and activating his chaos force._**

 ** _"Hehe.. This will be fun…" Victor shouted as he uses his weapon and his buddy was behind him._**

 ** _"Let's go…" Gao was holding his scythe and attacked with drum but it seems that the other purgatory knights was right behind demios and they begin on fighting._**

 ** _After a while of course with Exia's help it seems that the purgatory knights is still at an advantage._**

 ** _"Now perish!" Gao was vulnerable for the attack it seems that Drum was fighting other purgatory knights._**

 ** _"Gao!" Fraust shouted as it seems that he wasn't able to protect gao at the time._**

 ** _"Demios Retribution!" He shoued a he was trying to attack gao._**

 ** _"Gao!" Exia was now in front of him stabbed in his chest._**

 ** _"E—Exia!" Gao shouted_**

 ** _"Gao… please don't be mad…" Exia smiled as blood was flowing and he looked at gao with a happy face._**

 ** _"No don't say that exia! If only tasuku was here then maybe… Tasuku senior Help!" Gao shouted as he felt helpless and shouting._**

 ** _"The sky it's nice isn't it?" Exia asked_**

 ** _"Oi don't say that!" Drum shouted as he was now beside exia after finishing his enemies._**

 ** _"Drum…. I'm sorry…" Exia smiled as he is losing consciousness._**

 ** _"Exia! Purgatory knights you'll pay…." Gao shouted as it seems that his rage was in control of him and his chaos force is activating in alarm state where gao because he was link to the chaos force also went berserked attacking victor and fraust he attacks even his own and the enemy._**

 ** _"Destroy… destroy all of them!" Gao shouted as his eyes changed for the first tie into red and yellow and Drum was attacking violently as he damaged demios so bad._**

 ** _"Stop…" A figure with black hood appeared and punch gao in the gut._**

 ** _"Argghhh!" Gao said as he was unconscious._**

 ** _"You too…" Arc appeared and attacked drum but it wasn't an easy task since drum's power is drastically rising but the victor comes from arc where the last of his attacks finally wearing them out._**

 ** _"Victor…. Fraust bring Exia's Body to the lab… we'll discuss later and it's a failed mission…" Ryu said as he didn't open his hood._**

 ** _"Okay.." Victor said as Ryu now take gao away while arc takes drum away._**

 _ **Later that day at the lab**_

 _ **"Now you two… keep this from the others until he is ready got it…" Ryu sighed as they were in the lab.**_

 _ **"Got it…" They said as Ryu's commands are absolute.**_

 _ **"And keep a monitor on gao.. he maybe berserk once in a time so keep a look out.." Ryu said**_

 _ **"Okay.." The two shouted.**_

 _ **"Now dismissed…" Ryu said as Victor and Fraust said as they went out of the lab.**_

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

Meanwhile…

"So tasuku already know…" Kyoya said

"It's from demyx…" Ryu said it seems he is in one room with kyoya

"I see… well you're really good working behind the scene…" Kyoya smiled

'Thank you for turning gao like this… I thanked you my little brother.." Azi Dahaka said

"No thanks needed brother… Well let's review from magic world it started as a run off but the purgatory knights as you said yourself is determined well if not because of exia we wouldn't find gao's true potential…" Ryu said discussing with azi dahaka

"Even so even we give tasuku the option to call him I mean tasuku it failed…" Kyoya said.

"Right…. Thanked for that…" Azi dahaka said

"But if he did come then… I have to take matters to my own hand but even so I didn't fit for it I'm just a helper helping his wishes.." Ryu sighed

"Well at least he did what he was destined to be the destroyer.." Kyoya smiled

Back at the buddy police

"That's horrible.." Tasuku said.

"He saw someone get killed with his own eyes…" Noboru said

"His head must be in a mess that time…" Rouga said

"Who wouldn't be but you could call me then maybe…" Tasuku said

"The past is in the past…" Noboru sighed.

"Gao forgive me…" Tasuku thought.

"I'm not a good friend…" He still thought about it.

At the apartment

"Tasuku senior… you're just a nuisance to me now…" Gao said as he broke the white impact card that tasuku gives to him.

"Gao is this alright?" Drum asked

"I'm alright…. I haven't felt like this in a long time…" Gao smiled slyly as he looks at his deck.

"The day has come to make the promise…" He said as he is determined for the fight

* * *

 ** _A/N: okay for a few days i'm not gonna be updating maybe so for the team fight it will have to wait... till i get done with exams in this week or so well i'll update if i can_**

 ** _Sinkuso77 signing out,_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Another Star Dragon! The Arrival of Zodiac**

* * *

2 weeks later it seems that the final has begun and all of the other team was on the audience seat seeing the final 2 fight.

"The final has come everyone!" Axel shouted

"And it's time for us to announce today's final! The first one is the Pride of Aibo Academy they have go all out in this competition give it up for Team Star Future!" Tasuku, Rouga and Noboru appeared as paruko commented

"Now on the left it's the Hakagune elite team The one that made us astonished by their bravery fights give it up for Team Burning Flare!" Axel commented but the one that appeared are only Victor and Fraust.

"What is it?! What si it?! Where is Gao Mikado!" Paruko shouted

"Oh don't worry he will be here he is just in his late absence…" Fraust smiled.

At the top of the stadium Gao and Exia with his hood appeared and was resting.

"So will they pull it off after all I didn't truly believe it… Well I want to fight tasuku so badly.." Gao sighed

"Don't worry… we'll just have to wait for drum for a while…" Exia sighed.

"Well victor would lose but Fraust has just shows his fangs now.." gao said as he was linking his tab to the fight inside the stadium.

Inside the stadium

"Well I'm going first.." Fraust said

"Break a leg!" Victor shouted

"Yeah thank you.." Fraust smiled.

"That was a sarcastic…" Victor shouted.

"I know.." Fraust said

"Now it's time to open the flag!" They shouted

"I'm going to go serious now.." Fraust sighed as he activates his chaos force and his hair is a bit longer.

" _Time for the star to awaken it's Fang Sacred Star Dragons! Luminize!"_

" _Penetrate the earth and shatter the heavens Luminize !Tiger Knights!"_

"Buddyfight!" Paruko shouted

" _Dungeon World!"_

As Fraust opens his flag it seems that everyone was surprised well of course Axel just looked calm he knew that the former number 2 is getting his serious side on.

" _Star Dragon World!"_

Tasuku was now surprised there is another user besides him.

"Are you ready Zodiac?" Fraust asked as he was now with his buddy the new star dragon world monster Star Deity, Zodiac in his small form and his true buddy well he was a purple half echanical dragon with a metal black wing and he is as big as jack at his small size.

"What is it is the same as tasuku!" Paruko shouted

"What are you saying that mechanic dragon is your monster!" Noboru shouted

"More or less… but I didn't bring him to official buddyfight well of course gao manage to defeat me and…" Fraust sighed as he looks at ryu

"What gao did?" Noboru shouted

"Right and he also know star dragon world… but enough for that it seems that your move is first.." Fraust smiled

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **5 years before…**_

 _ **"Who is he? Fraust asked as he was meeting in an alley behind his house where they once lived in Japan it was around after ryu met gao.**_

 _ **"Ah that was fun!" Ryu shouted as he was bringing his deck.**_

 _ **"Who are you?" Fraust now see ryu and was talking to him.**_

 _ **"The name is ryu did you like buddyfight?" Ryu smiled and asked to him.**_

 _ **"What is a buddyfight" Fraust said as at his district rarely people play that card games.**_

 _ **"Well I'll show you but did you have a deck?" Ryu asked**_

 _ **"Well I built it…" Fraust said as he was still using the imperfect version of the star dragon world deck.**_

 _ **"Woah this is cool I've never seen like his.. let's fight…" Ryu smiled**_

 _ **"Ah!" Fraust shouted**_

 _ **"Well you're interesting one…" Ryu smiled.**_

 _ **"Well my name is Fraust…" Fraust smiled**_

 _ **"Let's be friend…" Ryu said.**_

 _ **"Sure… well we should meet at a more unique place" Fraust smiled well at the fight even if he lost it was still a lot of fun**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"I'll swear by this I win.." Fraust said to himself as he was gripping his hands.

"Fraust let's win this!" Zodiac shouted

"Ah!" Fraust smiled

"My move first!" The first move noboru with his pattern as he used roy and attacked fraust first and ends his turn…

(Fraust: hand: 5 life: 8 gauge: 2)  
(Noboru: Hand: 4 life: 10 gauge: 3)

"Now let the stars show it's fang.." Fraust sighed as he was following his turn

"Right buddy call Star Gazer Dragon, Zodiac by paying 1 gauge…" Fraust said

"Do you know that card axel?" Paruko asked

"No not exactly… this is the first time I've seen it too…" Axel said

"He is size 2 att: 7000 defense 6000 and critical 2 he has move and soul guard " Fraust explained

"What?!" Noboru shouted

"Set Space Building, Bulge!" He shouted as he puts a set spell.

"A set spell.." Tasuku looked at fraust plays

"Now left call dragon arms cavalier!" Fraust begins hs move and bulge skill once per turn when a dragon arms is called I gain one gauge…

"Now crossnize!" Fraust shouted

"Okay cavalier sword!" Zodiac shouted

"Now dragon eraser Alda center call.." Fraust shouted as a black wing type like dragon arms appeared

"Crossnize.. Then I equip by paying 1 life Eraser Fist, Xenos" He shouted

"Now " Zodiac begins his attack and then zodiac does a penetrate attack

"Here I come!" Fraust shouted as he was looking seriously at Noboru and he is at 6 life.

"Now I activate my item ability.. draw.." He said while drawing a cad and his gauge is plus by 1.

(Fraust: hand: 4 life: 8 gauge: 4)  
(Noboru: Hand: 4 life: 6 gauge: 3)

Meanwhile…

"Why did you pick fraust?" Exia asked

"I don't know it's because he is like my own brother… he even protected me in many occasion sometimes I despise him it's like a brother I never had well as for victor he was a support for me to go on even though he is like that he is actually strng but against rouga senior he is a bit weak.." Gao smiled

"So how long will the portal be made?" Exia asked while they ook the sky that is turning black

"Just a little more…" Gao sighed

Back at the stadium

"Now I draw and then charge and draw.. right buddy call El Quixote!" Noboru shouted

"Now you've fallen for my trap…. Gravity Rest!" Fraust shouted as he pay 2 gauge and activates zodiac's ability and el Quixote can't attack this turn.

"What did you do!" Noboru shouted

"I just make your monster rest… now you can't use full strash…" Fraust sighed.

"Left call orsen Kleinz effect I gain one gauge and one draw by returning roy to the bottom of my deck.." Noboru said.

"Now I equip blitz and lance…" He shouted

"Now let's go with orsen!" noboru shouted

"Move… Zodiac and his effect when alda is put out of the soul of a neo dragn I can destroy one item of my opponents since you're a combo I'll destroy lance…" Fraust smied slyly.

"Fraust.. this is bad he is at a time limit.." Zodiac look at his partner.

"I end my move…" Noboru said

(Fraust: hand: 4 life: 8 gauge: 4)  
(Noboru: Hand: 2 life: 5 gauge: 2)

"You're not worthy now the fang has lit off" Frasut sighed as he was looking at like an eye of predator looking at his meal.

"I call to the left dragon eraser tiarna and crossnize now I destroy your Elquixote!" He shouted

"What but… how…" Noboru asked

"When tiarna crossnize with a neo dragon then I can destroy 1 size 1 monster and bulge effect.." Fraust said

"I'll give a win to gao and let him fulfill his duties." Fraust stated in himself.

"I'll definitely protect this turn and then.." Noboru said.

"Now Zodiac Vertical Ray!" He shouted

"I pay one gauge and cast protection of salsana!" Noboru shouted and gains 1 life by uusing one of his defense spell.

"Now my turn!" Fraust shouted as he attacks and leaving Noboru at 4 life.

"My move now…" Noboru said

"No… Final phase! I pay 1 life and 3 gauge and destroy my buddy…" Fraust shouted

"Soul guard!" Zodiac said.

"Time for everything to turn to ice…" Fraust said as he sighed and all of noboru's card were destroyed with fraust said and also it freezes before destroyed

"Freeze Apocalyspe!" He shouted as thousand ice blades attacked noboru as his impact effect dealing noboru with 4 damage.

"Game end winner fraust!" Axel shouted

(Fraust: hand: 4 life: 7 gauge: 2)  
(Noboru: Hand: 1 life: 0 gauge: 2)

"I lost.." Noboru said

"My turn.." Rouga said as victor now stands up.

"Go for the win Victor…" Fraust said as he was deactivating his chaos force

"I got it… but don't hope much winning is my second think the first one is to let gao fights tasuku." Victor sighed as the second match is about to begin.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay this is as my gift after i finished my technology exam well next week is practical exam so it will be hard for me next week anywho this is a gift for not updating... well just hope i pass *hope face* and on the note for zodiac i like him to be a real monster than doctor gaara's pet well i don't like that crazy professor like villain anyway except when gao interrupts tasuku on the phone on tasuku's new dragon force card~**_

 _ **shinkuso77 out**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Cursed Dragon Emperor**

* * *

"Open The flag!" They shouted

 ** _"Danger World!"_**

 ** _"Darkness Dragon World!"_**

"My move first I activate Ricdeau Demon slay and then right buddy call… Go Cerberus ace.." Rouga shouted

"So you wanted to finish off it quickly huh…" Victor said

"Now feel my wrath!" He shouted as he gets 3 damage to Victor.

(Rouga: hand: 3 life: 10gauge: 1)  
(Victor: Hand: 4 life: 7 gauge: 2)

"My move I draw and then charge and draw I pay 3 gauge I call to the center my buddy metameria!" Victor shouted

"And then 2 of the gauge goes to the soul since it's a darkness dragon world monsters.." He sighed

"Now metameria attack!" He shouted as it seems the 2 attacks are really a mess up but rouga at the last second using bold retaliation

(Rouga: hand: 2 life: 6gauge:3)  
(Victor: Hand: 6 life: 7 gauge: 3)

"Now ace attack victor center!" As his turn was up and destroyed metameria..

"Now I activate metameria effect.." Victor said as metameria is revived and deals one damage to rouga

(Rouga: hand: 2 life: 5 gauge:4)  
(Victor: Hand: 5life: 7 gauge: 3)

"My turn!" Rouga shouted

"I cast midnight shadow!" He shouted

"I end now it's your move.." Rouga sighed

"Now metameria attack rouga again!" The first attack was being received by rouga then he used his attacks again making rouga's life at 3 but the second attack rouga uses battle aura circle.

(Rouga: hand: 0 life: 3gauge:4)  
(Victor: Hand: 5 life: 7 gauge: 3)

"My move I draw and then charge and draw but first I call ogre to my left now ace attacks the center .." Rouga shouted then he called eagle to the left.

"Now ogre clear the center and then unite!" He shouted as Cerberus goes into his shoul.

"Now feel the power of us!" He shouted as even if his life is 1 he can still win well of course victor still has 2 lifes left.

"Final Phase! Batlle skill! Mega Demon Slay!" He shouted and rouga wins the match.

"Game end winner rouga aragami!" Paruko shouted

(Rouga: hand: 0 life: 3gauge:4)  
(Victor: Hand: 5 life: 7 gauge: 3)

* * *

"My my I lost what a waste all are useless cards in my hands.." Victor sighed

"Well he is really no kidding.." Zodiac said

"All the card in his hands are black bargains and devil stigma wait a minute there is a black dragon shield!" Zodiac shouted.

"What?! Then he intended to lose.." Fraust said as he looks at victo who now smiled as he gets back to the team.

"What was that for!" He shouted

"Gao instructs me to lose after all.." Victor smiled

"What?! He did…" Fraust shouted

"Well I also forget that I had a black dragon shield.." Victor said.

"You forget!" Fraust now was angry at Victor.

"But this is what gao wants so I'm just doing as he ordered… well he is scarier than you after all.." Victor sighed.

"The third match is gonna begin but where is gao Mikado!" Paruko shouted as he counts the 5 minutes while tasuku was on the stage he feels weird.

"That victor guy.." Rouga said while he was at the bench

"What is it rouga senior?" Noboru asked

"He is losing on purpose his hands is 5 but why… there is something fishy…" Rouga said seriously.

"Sorry for the wait.." Gao said as it was the last second and he was still relax like nothing ever happened.

"Wait where is your buddy?" Paruko asked

"Well here is my buddy.." Gao smiled as a dark small dragon with a hood appeared beside him

"But he isn't registered here…" Paruko said

"Is this okay?" She asked

"It's fine by me.." Ryu shouted with his mic at paruko.

"Well it is our newest experimental monster so we here to test it paruko and he was already registered with gao Mikado meaning he has 2 buddy monsters.." Kyoya stands up and backed Ryu up.

"Ok… if kyoya said so then he can.." Paruko said.

"Tasuku senior I'll show you there is no diference if you're changing flag or not…" Gao smirked at Tasuku.

"Then show it to me…" Tasuku shouted

"Very well.." Gao said as he calmly walked to the stage.

"This time I'll save you!" Tasuku shouted

"I don't need a save let's just luminize." Gao smiled as he looks the cards of his decks and put it in his deck core case and activating his chaos force.

 _"Unite, elite warriors of the future! Radiant Evolution, Luminize!"_

" _Darkness and Light we shall unite all dragons Dark Luminize! Cursed Dragon Awakening!"_

" _Open The flag!"_

" _Star Dragon World!"_

" _Dragon Ein!"_

"My move first charge and draw I call to the center cursed dragwitch Illyarga effect I pay 2 life and draw 2 cards (size 0 att: 4000 def: 1000 crit: 1)" Gao sighed and then used dragon emperor legend to gain 1 more gauge and 1 life and draw.

"Now attack tasuku…" He sighed and he was activating his chaos force to make the damage real while his eyes was now half red and yellow.

"Okay gao this is a good start…" The dragon said

"Got it.." gao sighed and ends his move

(Gao: hand 5 life 12 gauge 4)  
(Tasuku: hand 6 life 9 gauge 2)

"My move I call to the left Rainbow vision shadow scare and then to the right he called jackknife by paying 1 gauge while equipping cavalier from his drop and then equipping asteroid while using Star Jack Boost a handy spell that baku told him.

"Come.." gao sighed

"Now jack attack…" Tasuku shouted as jack clears gao's center.

"Illyarga 2nd effect penetrate damage is cancelled if she is destroyed and the flag is dragon ein or dark dragon world.." Gao said as he swiftly dodge jack's penetrate damage.

"Then shadow scare!" Tasuku shouted

" I cast dragon breaker by paying 1 gauge! This spell let's me destroy the attacking monster if it's the same size with my buddy and has a drag with his name and mill 3.." Gao sighed as in front of him shadow scare is destroyed

"Then what about me!" Tasuku shouted

"I cast white dragon shield!" Gao shouted s his damage was reduced to 0.

"Gao how come he is this good.." tasuku said.

"I already saw it coming tasuku letting you attack with jack then shadow scare and you attacking with your weapon was already read by my vision.." gao sighed

(Gao: hand 4 life 12 gauge 3)  
(Tasuku: hand 4 life 9 gauge 2)

"Now feel how powerless you are.." Gao looked at his former senior tasuku ryuenji.

"Left by paying 3 gauge I call Cursed blade dragon, Drum Bunker!" He shouted as he saw drum because of his call cost and then mill 10 because of the effect.

"Now I activate the handy spell dragon throne.." Gao smiled slyly.

"Should I go?" His partner asked

" Not yet.." Gao smiled

"Ah feels good to be back!" Drum shouted

"Drum this time.." Jack said

"This time what.." Drum said as he was looking unimpressed by jack's look.

"I'll save you!" jack shouted

"As if you're as delusional as tasuku now" Drum moans as he was already bored.

"Now attack jack.." Gao said as drum attacks jack and destroyed him but comes back due to soul guard.

"Now encore!" Drum shouted as he attacked tasuku directly but tasuku uses proto barrier.

"My move ends.." Gao sighed.

(Gao: hand 4 life 12 gauge 1)  
(Tasuku: hand 4 life 9 gauge 3)

"My move I draw and then charge and draw" The turn starts again to tasuku.

"Now I activate star jack repair one more cavalier and then shadow scare and jack attack.." Tasuku souted

"Fine.." Gao sighed as he received the damage

"When I was destroyed then your cursed has begun!" Drum laughed evilly as he leaved the field.

"Now equip… Dragon Cursed Sword, Esper! (att: 7000 crit: 3)" He shouted

"Now I attack…" Tasuku shouted

"Esper effect…" gao sighed as alone attacks will be added to his gauge just life bold retaliation effect and it has 1 more effect.

(Gao: hand 4 life 8 gauge 3)  
(Tasuku: hand 4 life 9 gauge 5)

"Gao!" Tasuku shouted

"Tasuku you're voice can't never reach me now.." Gao sighed as he draw and then charge and draw.

"Left call Drum shirayuki mode!" He shouted

"Now Right buddy call.." As gao continued his turn

"Exia at your service.." he bowed where gao gains 1 life.

"Come Cursed Dragwizard, Treason Exia! (size 1 att: 5000 defense: 5000)" Gao shouted

"Drag wizards? Then you're that monster…" Tasuku shouted as he looks Exia in a different outfit thatn his usual now changed into black wizard attire except this time he is more cooler and not wearing his eyeglass or some sort.

"what are you talking about?" He asked

"Continue exia! Curse Bringer!" Gao shouted as 1 life was subtracted on tasuku life gauge.

"My ability next.." Drum said as he gives tasuku 1 damage

"What happened?" Jack asked as tasuku lose more life.

"It's my ability once per turn where opponents were dealty by my card effects then I can deal one damage…" Drum sighed.

"Now exia I need your power" gao said as he draw one card and gains 1 gauge.

"my ability when there is 5 or more cards in your drop then my user can draw one and charge one…" Exia sighed.

" Next I set dragon throne and chaos card: Dragonic Return System Type L" gao smiled

"Now I call to the center Cursed boomerang, Edge…" He smiled as he tried out this before.

"That's…" Tetsuya said

"The gao formation…" Zanya shouted

"Now tasuku senior I'm gonna use this formation to defeat you." Gao said as he remembered his talk with _gremlin and his sister_

 ** _Flashback_**

 **" _Gao I'm rooting for you.." Gremlin smiled_**

 **" _Brother please be alright whatever your action is I'm still with you…" Hanako smiled_**

 **" _Now well I don't know what to say here is your deck there are some new cards so I pick the best situation regarding your deck.." Gremlin said_**

 **" _Thanks.." gao smiled_**

 **" _And brother.. I'm rooting for you!" Hanako hugged him._**

 **" _Okay I'll win for you… no… for the others to.." Gao smiled_**

 **" _I'll be keeping out for your sister so do your part…" Gremlin said_**

 **" _Ok…" Gao smiled_**

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"That's why I can't lose now first off let's go boomerang!" Gao shouted as he attacked

"Oh how nice.." Boomerang Dragon shouted as he gives tasuku one damage,

"Another effect!" gao shouted as it seems the top card of tasuku goes to the drop.

"What?" Tasuku shouted

"Not yet drum!" Gao shouted

"Cast proto Barrier!" Tasuku shouted.

"Now destroy shadow scare exia.." Gao commands

"Got it… Binder Spell!" Exia destroyed tasuku's shadow scare and ends his move.

(Gao: hand 4 life 9 gauge 4)  
(Tasuku: hand 4 life 6 gauge 6 )

"Now this turn gao I'm gonna finish you and get you back!" Tasuku shouted

"If you can that is…" Gao sighed

"Draw and then charge and draw!" Tasuku shouted

"I call radiant alma to the left now crossnize!" jack equipping radiant alma on.

"Radiant wing!" Jack shouted

"Now effect of radiant alma it gains double attack.." Tasuku shouted by paying one gauge

"Radiant Attack!" Jack shouted

"Next!" Tasuku shouted but gao didn't give an inch he was just smiling.

"Radiant Terminate!" Jack said while drum and exia just looked away from gao…

"…." Gao just stands there receiving the attack.

"I'm next!" Tasuku shouted.

"Final Phase! Impact! Radiant Punisher!" He shouted

Gao's life was at 0 life and he is destroying his dragon return system and didn't do a thing but close his eyes and thought carefully.

Unknown Place at Gao's heart

"Just who I have to be…." He said as he now looking at himself fighting tasuku.

"Well you don't have to be anyone…. And you can't lose do you not remember?" A voice said to him.

"Right I can't lose but tasuku will…" Gao said as he walks to a darker path.

"You and tasuku had ups and down and you know it right tasuku didn't come when you needed him the most.." A dark figure like him appeared with his golden eyes behind him.

"But…" Gao said as he still waver.

"You wanted to win right…. then take the card and use the chaos force and he'll acknowledge you better…." A black card appeared right infront of gao.

"If this is then….. can I be… can i… really…" Gao said as he was now take the card and looked at it very well and smiled

"Now use that card and win…." The dark figure now saw gao who is clinging to the card and laughed evilly while now gone.

Back at the stadium.

"Gao are you alright are you gonna used the set spell?" Paruko asked

"yes paruko I'm gonna used it…" Gao said as his eyes was changing golden yellow and now was smiling slyly.

"And of course black dragon shield…" He didn't looked at his cards but it is correct.

"He got it right.." Tasuku said

"Now let's continue and your destiny is defeat tasuku senior…" Gao said as he felt victor's and fraust heart beat.

(Gao: hand 4 life 2 gauge 4)  
(Tasuku: hand 3 life 5 gauge 3)

"Draw!" In sync Victor and fraust does what gao does while drawing it's like they are synchronizing.

"Here…" Gao said as he see his winning card.

"Now I destroy my weapon with this card cursed dragon bargain…" Gao sighed as he gains 2 life and 1 gauge.

"Next I pay 4 gauge and 1 life and destroy 2 dragons on my field drum and exia time to unite!" Gao shouted

"Unite?!" They shouted.

"Well it's time after all.." Exia's eyes were turning blue and his aura is uniting with drum.

"Well it's just my luck.." Drum said as his eyes were turning red and absorbed exia and now they are uniting into one body.

Then in front of everyone a golden dragon with black lance and silver armor appeared.

"Now awaken the true emperor of darkness dragon world and brought down apocalypes.. Center call Cursed emperor Dragon, Drum Deus… Size 4 (att: 15000 defense: 15000 crit 4 ) he is treated as 3 world monster.. star dragon world, darkness dragon world and dragon world" Gao explained

" Deus.. it can't!" They gasped

"I pay 1 life and activates deus ability… hmm let me see I'll take your cavalier and summon to my right of course with no cost and it will be a size 0 then… then right call Drum Weapon, Grani.. (size 0 att: 1000 defense 1000 crit: 0)

"Grani at your service my lord.." Grani spoke.

"Now I equip cavalier to my soul and you too grani…" Drum said as he commanded it.

"Very well my lord…" Grani said as he is equipping himself with drum while cavalier becomes one of his spikes in his red armor.

"Grani's effect when he is equipped or crossnize then he gives my monster when attacking alone can't be nullified." Gao shouted

"Now Drum Weapon Photon.." Appeared a dark dragon like mechanical being now calls to the right.

"Then crossnize one more now when photon is equip to drum then it's attack can't be reduced.." Gao sighed.

"Now finish them drum…" Gao said while he is leaving the field.

"As you ordered my master…" Drum said.

"Gao wait!" Tasuku shouted

"There is nothing we could talk and you're an eyesore… quickly drum end his misery…" Gao sighed as he wasn't looking at tasuku at all..

"Now begun by the judgment light! Deus Plasma!" Drum shouted as he finished off tasuku well of course tasuku survived the first attack.

"Gao wait…" Tasuku was now holding on his own.

Gao: hand 3 life 2 gauge 5)  
(Tasuku: hand 3 life 2 gauge 3)

"Now when my life is 5 or less drum gains a second attack make his misery everlasting.." Gao smirked as he somehow loves seeing tasuku suffer.

"Gao.." tasuku said

"Now goodbye tasuku… See me when you're strong enough…" Gao said as he walks off the stage and drum do the last damage while now seeing tasuku was badly hurt and his body can't move.

Gao: hand 3 life 2 gauge 5)  
(Tasuku: hand 3 life 0 gauge 3)

All of the stadium were speechless about what happens.

"Game end winner! Gao Mikado!" Paruko shouted.

"Now drum use your buddy skill…" Gao sighed.

" _Buddy skill on" his outfit changes into a black armor because drum's new buddy skill._

"Now let the portal open!" Gao shouted as the sky was turning black and a castle from the sky appeared out of nowhere.

From the buddy police office they saw the whole thing.

"Sir there is a castle appearing from the portal.." Stella said.

"This is bad…" The chief said.

Meanwhile at the stadium

"Now let's go drum…" Gao disappeared from the stadium with his partner.

"Tasuku! Tasuku!" Jack shouted as Tasuku began to lose his conciousness because of that last attack.

"Gao..." He said as he yet fail again but then he saw that his vision was getting blacker by the minute and he finally passed out before saying gao's name again.  
"Tasuku!" Noboru shouted  
"We must get to the hospital fast..." Rouga said  
"I agree..." Noboru said as they get tasuku to the hospital while outside it seems that the darkness dragon world monsters are appearing and gao was now looking at the portal from outside

"The Darkness Dragon world will now be freed.." Gao said as he looks at the monsters that coming through the portal.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Darkness Dragon world Invasion**

* * *

3 days later…

It's broadcasted that everywhere in the world there are darkness dragon world monster attacking the city.

"This is bad…." Noboru said while he opens the tv.

"Everywhere there are darkness dragon incident…" Rouga said

"Gao is this what you want…" baku saud as he was looking at the castle

Castle

"Gao.." Victor said

"What is it victor?" Gao asked

"No it's just that ryu wanted to see you…" Victor said

"Hmm is that so…." Gao sighed as he was leading to ryu's place.

"It seems the plan is a success…" Ryu said as he look outside.

"Right…" Arc said

"What is it ryu?" Gao shouted

"No I just wanted to congratulate you…" Ryu shouted

"Actually… I have to be honest I didn't need a congratulate I just did my best.." Gao sighed looking boredly at ryu.

"So did you complete the chaos force?" Ryu asked

"It's for you to find out Ryu.." Gao puts up a monotone voice.

"Very well how about a buddyfight.." Ryu smiled

"But it's gonna cost you.." Gao sighed

"Well if I win you must do what I say.." Ryu smiled.

"Well if I win?" Gao asked in a monotone voice

"You can do whatever you want and I'll approve it.." Ryu said

"Okay… we do it tomorrow today I have some business.." Gao sighed as he left while exia and drum followed him.

Later that day at Mikado residence gao takes off his appearance and goes back to the way he was before.

"Brother!" Hanako shouted as he was hugging his brother while out of nowhere inflame attacked them from the sky.

"Now scam.." gao said as exia and drum said protecting them in their true form and unite into Drum Deus Form.

"Deus… my lord…." Inflame bowed

"Now get back from here I don't want any mess do you hear me..' Deus said

"Right away sir…" Inflame said.

"And while on the way I decree that no one shall touch this family you understand and this boy is my master…" Deus shouted

"Yes my lord.." Inflame then flee..

"Um.. brother who is this?" Hanako asked as she saw deus.

"Well you could say it's our protector… and…" Gao sighed as he snaps his hands deus revert back to exia and drum.

"No one will ever hurt my little sister…" He smiled

"Um let's get inside…" Hanako said as they get inside

"So how has it been gao?" Gremlin asked as he was sitting on the chair while watching tv.

"Well just like that…" Gao sighed

"Well my son… congratulations on the win.." His mother smiled

"and to celebrate…" His dad said as they were holding out many food especially pizza, pie and pudding.

"Dad.. Mom.. you don't have too…" Gao sighed.

"No it's your team's win…" His mom said.

"Well your mother is right.." Victor sighed as he was on the floor besides gremlin this whole time

"Ha! Since when!" Gao was surprised

"It's a horror!" Drum shouted

"And.." Gao looked behind him and it's fraust wearing a scary mask with zodiac behind him

"Wha-!" Gao,Drum and Exia backed away.

"I'm scared.." Exia said.

"That's fraust.." Zodiac said

"Victor insisted it's for getting back at you for the punishment…" Fraust sighed as he opens the mask.

"Victor…." Gao said as victor already runs slowly.

"Get back here you weirdo!" Gao shouted as he chased victor upstairs.

"Time to run!" Victor shouted as he closed gao's room.

"When I get you…" Gao shouted

"So this is gao's room it's quite normal and lively then his apartment.." Victor said as he looks around while seeing gao's old deck and it's dragon world.

"We're charging in one two!" Gao shouted

"Come in…" Victor smiled as he opens the door while gao hits the wall.

"Ouch…." Gao said while his head is spinning.

After a while victor and Gao have a chat with one another in gao's bed.

"You have such a good life you could have a peaceful life but why…" Victor said

"Well as soon as I saw darkness dragon world… it's feel like they were an outcast…" Gao sighed.

"Then you were forced to join us…" Victor said

"Well I don't know what else to do…" Gao sighed

"You look scary in that fight.." Victor said

"Well I don't blame you… well I can't lose at that time for our ideal remember?" Gao said

"Well if you don't want to.." Victor said

"What's done is done… I just hoped that he can stop us but the chances are slim…" Gao sighed

"You mean tasuku?" Victor said

"Yeah him… well I can't hope much can i? Afte all everyone always thinks darkness dragon world are a bad thing but actually it is their deepest desire…" Gao said

"I don't get it.." Victor said

"Nevermind… but at the front of my sister I don't know why I can't act like I used with all of you…" Gao said as he was smiling.

"Well I hear what you're talking…" Fraust said as he opens the door.

"Well fraust…. I have one favor to you two… if anything happens and I didn't come back please protect my sister and stop me…" Gao said seriously.

"You're kidding right?!" Victor shouted

"You'll come back like always!" Fraust shouted

"But this time maybe… I have a feeling I won't but I hope what the two of you are talking here is right.." Gao smiled

"Hey while we're here let's play.." Fraust brings his deck

"Right.." The view where gao and the two was having fun and then they are eating so much that on the table there were onl y the bowl left but nothing in it.

"Well that was a lot.." Drum burped after that so much..

"Me too…" Exia said as his stomach was so full.

"Here is the new deck my last creation for you gao…" Gremlin said as he gave it to gao.

"Thanks…" Gao smiled.

"Well we better go and gao you'll be staying here so tomorrow good luck with ryu.." Victor and fraust leaves.

"Well good luck gao.." Gremlin smiled as he leaves

That night gao was sleeping with exia and drum and they are both asleep except for gao.

"Well… it can't stay forever like this is it…" He smiled while looked at the ceiling and saw his two partners sleeping well.

"Hmm it's okay at least they are having a nice time.." Gao smiled and sleep and it's gonna be a long way tomorrow.

Next day

At the castle stadium Ryu and Gao were getting ready.

"Um is this okay.." Mark said

"Well they got to settle this once and for all.." Misaka said

"Misaka is right…" Neru said

"Well we just got to watch now…" Gremlin said

"Well here I am your usual commentator Axel!" He shouted as he was sitting on the chair in the commentator section

"Now this is the time to settle this.." Gao sighed as he was on his stage and this time his buddy is Drum Deus.

"You okay with this?" Deus asked

"Yes…" Gao sighed

"Well it' brave of you to fight me Deus.." Arc appeared

"Shut up Arc this time I'll destroy you…" Deus shouted

"Well it is nice isn't it.." Ryu smiled

"Well both fighters please luminize!" Axel shouted

" _Dark And Light now become one Dark Luminize! Black White Soul!"_

" _Now align the army of chaos and change the world! Dark Luminize! Chaos World!"_

All were surprised that gao used up a different core case and it was on his hands just like tasuku's old disaster force core deck except his armor has some spiky dark edge .

"Buddyfight!" Axel shouted

"Open the flag!" They shouted

"Dragon Zwartz!" They shouted in unison

"He… the same flag…" Axel shouted

"Let's get to work…" Gao said in a monotone voice.

"That's the buddy police line…" Ahsha comes in late.

"Um where are the others?" Neru asked

"They are at gao's house watching this match…" Ahsha said

"I see.." Neru said

"Well this is gonna be an interesting match…" Mark said.

"First up it's ryu…" Axel said

"For the note dragon zwart is the second version of dragon ein where you can have 15 life 3 gauge but your hands is limited to 4!" He shouted

"Charge and draw!"

"Center call chaos follower tracier and effect I take black hearted, Dragon to my hand… (size: 0 att: 1000 defense:2000 crit 1) now attack gao!" He said

(Gao: Life: 14 hand: 4 gauge: 3)

(Ryu: Life: 15 hand 4 gauge : 4)

"My move I draw then charge and daw… Center call chaos follower Illyarga (size 1 att: 6000 defense 2000 crit 2) Illyarga effect now I pay 1 life and get drag wizard treason to my hand…" Gao shouted as he gets treason.

"Okay… now left call chaos follower, indra.. (size: 0 att: 1000 defense: 4000) effect I pay 2 life and draw 2 cards and then I activate chaos regain.." Gao regains the life that he lost it means 3.

"Now the two attacks ryu." He shouted.

"well your monsters have also evolved but is it enough?" Ryu said

"Well with this I end…" Gao said as he looks at his hands and he was ready.

"Hmm you sure are ready but you can't win like this.." Ryu said provocating gao.

(Ryu: Life: 13 hand 4 gauge : 4)  
(Gao: Life: 14 hand: 4 gauge: 4)

"Well that would work on the old me but now it won't work anymore.." gao looked at ryu,

"Is that so then how about this left call.. Black Hearted Dragon…. Effect I gain 1 gauge well that relieve my last one and it's effect it clears your center.." Ryu said.

"Then I pay 2 life left call… White hearted Dragon.. white effect I gain 1 life and 1 gauge and destroy your left" He shouted but gao just look still..

"Hmm.." Gao just looks at his hands.

"Then I set dragon throne Now next I call to the center by uniting my black and white dragon into one now who bring chaos to the old world between right and wrong buddy call to the center Black and White Heart Dragon,Arc!" Ryu shouted as he buddy calls his buddy (Size 4 att: 12000 defense: 12000 crit 3)

'That's his ace monster…" Gao sighed

"Now Come back to darkness who dare to seek me!" Arc shouted

"Arc effect when there is white heart dragon I can destroy 1 level 0 monster… and when there I sblack hearted I destroy your center…" Ryu shouted

"Fine.." Gao looked relaxed as Arc attacks gao at the first attack went well…

"Second attack!" Ryu shouted

"Cast enemy wall…" Gao sighed

"Now show your top 2 cards.." The first one was black dragon shield while the second one is black hearted dragon and the attack is nullified and one gauge was added to gao's gauge.

"Hmm my move end…" Ryu said

(Ryu: Life: 12 hand 1gauge : 2)  
(Gao: Life: 11 hand: 3 gauge: 4)

"My move.. draw and then charge and draw…" Gao said while his eyes are now golden looking at ryu.

"What is he examining me.." Ryu thought.

"As I thought your move will be I'm just watching but now the real fun can begin.." Gao smiled slyly.

"Right I pay 2 gauge call come drum shirayuki mode then left call ChaosDrag wizard Treason Exia.

"We'll do our duties.. Chaos Effect" Combination of drum ability and Exia does two damage to Ryu and gao gaon's one gauge due to exia ability and a draw

"Now set Chaos Card: Gate Of Dragons!" Gao shouted as a big gate appeared behind him.

"What is that gate!" Ryu shouted

"A card that I didn't know about!" Arc shouted with surprised

"Since you didn't master the chaos force… you didn't know this card exist don't you arc…" Deus smirked

"Well this card is act as dragon throne…" Gao said

"What?!" Ryu shouted

"Then Gate of dragons second effect it reduces the summon of a size 3 or more dragon by 2 gauge of course a small price to pay as he pays 3 life" Gao sighed as his life was getting pummeled by the minute

"Now buddy call me Gao!" Deus insisted and growled

"Right.. Right… don't get to suspense you know right when you got to suspense.." Gao looked at Deus.

"Got it… I'll wait…" Deus calmed down.

"this makes me laugh you're drum's new form is such a waste!" Arc laughed.

"Oh I'm not done…" Gao smiled

"Now drum exia link attack on arc…" He shouted

"Gwaah!" Arc shouted as he was destroyed but do a soul guard.

"Is that all you 've got!" He shouted

"Final Phase!" Gao shouted

"Gauge 3 and pay 1 life Center Buddy call Chaos Dark Emperor, Drum Deus! (att: 15000 defense: 15000 crit: 4)" Gao said seriously.

"Here I come!" Deus shouted as his armor changed again from what tasuku before into a more a spikier version of itself.

"So you've come… Deus.." Arc said

"Now that I look up front your no match for me.." Deus sighed as he looked t Arc

"What?!" Arc shouted

"Now drum and exia goes to deus soul.." Gao said

"My ability i'm treated as a monster that can be summoned in the final phase… when I was summoned at final phase I gained a penetrate and then double attack but when gao's life is at 8 life well I'll tell you later but now... of course my life link is lose…" Deus smiled slyly.

"Then.." Ryu said.

"You'll know soon enough now Deus attacks Arc!" Gao shouted

"Gwaah!" Arc shouted

"Penetrate.." Gao said coldly.

"Ryu is getting pummeled like that we must stop this…" Neru said

"Nope… don't let him stopped this is priceless…." MIsaka said

"2nd attack…" Gao said

"I cast dragon protection!" Ryu shouted

" now when my life is 9 or less it gains a third attack" Gao smiled

"3rd attack go back to your own dispersal arc!" Deus shouted

"What?!" Ryu shouted as he lost 4 more damage.

"I end my move.." Gao said looking at ryu's life at 2 and he was smiling.

" I activate arc ability now come the sword of nothingness, Dispersal! (att: 10000 crit: 5)" Ryu shouted as a black winged sword appeared in his hands.

"Hmm that wasn't part of my vision but well it's a bit anti climatic…" Gao sighed

(Ryu: Life: 2 hand 1 gauge : 2)  
(Gao: Life: 8 hand: 1 gauge: 0)

"Now it's my move I draw and then charge and draw… now left call chaos mage witch (att: 5000 defense 1000 size 1) now link attack… " Ryu said

"Gwaah!" Deus shouted as he does a soul guard and lose his boost since exia isn't in his soul.

"Next… I stand my weapon and witch…" Ryu said

"I'm impressed…" gao said.

"Well feel my wrath again and when this cards link attack no guard spell can be used." Ryu shouted

"Well how about this… I cast Chaos destruction by paying 2 life!" Gao shouted as Deus self destruct and destroying all of Ryu's monster.

"Ouch that hurts kid.." Deus said

"Sorry Deus but what's done is done and facing ryu i must be serious…" Gao smiled slyly as his chaos force is active.

"Oh boy he is getting serious…" Deus looked at gao's expression.

"What you're not serious yet?" Ryu shouted

"Of course not but now you're finished I'll crush you in the next turn so bad.." Gao sid maniacly.

(Ryu: Life: 2 hand 1 gauge : 2)  
(Gao: Life: 6 hand: 1 gauge: 0)

"Draw and then charge and draw… now finish this fight and end his misery!" Gao shouted as Drum attacks Ryu.

"Game end winner Gao!" Axel shouted but all of them had nothing to say at that time.

"You know your end of the bargin right…" Gao said seriously at Ryu.

"Yes I know.." Ryu said.

"Now we're done here.." Gao said as he left without looking at Ryu.

"He is fearsome…" Ryu said

"And we suffer this humiliating defeat…" Arc said.

"And I think he is only half serious…" Ryu said looking at gao who is leaving.

Meanwhile with Fraust and the others

"That's wicked" Victor said

"Well I can't say anything at this point…"Fraust said

"Well what happened while I was out?" Hanako asked

"Um nothing…" They turn of their tab.

"Okay… this is awkward" Fraust said.

"He used it perfectly…" Gremlin said

"Inside gao's room now.." Victor said as they go to gao's room except for hanako.

"Okay that was embarrassing he can just defeat ryu at that final phase but…" Victor said

"And he is only at half power…" Gremlin stated

"Wait half power then when he is at full power…. Then…" Fraust shouted

"Well when deus is destroyed…" Gremlin said

"Fighting that thing was as hard as ever now this… I hate to say this but gao is getting out of hand…" Victor said

"For once I have to agree.." Fraust said

"Well do you think what I'm thinking…" Gremlin smiled

"Yeah! We must get tasuku on his feet again.." Fraust and Victor shouted

"But what if we didn't made it?" Victor asked

"Or suspicious about us…" Fraust said.

"Well… there is another way.." Gremlin smiled

"Another way?" Fraust asked

"Yeah ask them to buddyfight…" Gremlin suggested

"That idea might just too crazy that it might work!" Victor shouted

"Okay now let's go…" Fraust shouted as he was with Victor and they go to the hospital where tasuku is…

"Well I'm not coming sorry.." Gremlin said as he used a spy bug at victor.

"But I'll be monitoring you guys…" Gremlin smiled as he saw the two of them off…

At the hospital rouga and noboru was out from the hospital.

"Find you!" Victor shouted

"What are the two of you doing here!" Noboru shouted

"We're here to talk to tasuku…" Fraust said.

"Well after what you did.." Rouga shouted

"Well… that's why I'm going to say this I need all of your help.." Victor shouted

Noboru and Rouga looked at them well they are trying to to be reasonable for once.

"Okay we're listening." They said

Meanwhile at tasuku's room a white hood figure appeared and now opening the door room.

"Tasuku senior….." The hooded figure now looked at tasuku's body.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well spoilers for the upcoming chapters is gonna be shorter for some parts later on so work on me here~ And yay tomorrow is monday *slaps in the face* and i'm a goner~ anywho hope everybody enjoy it~ shinkuso out..._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: New Power**

* * *

Tasuku's Dream

"Where am i…" Tasuku said as he was wondering endlessly through the darkness…

"Ahaha…" An image of gao appeared and was running in front of him.

"Gao wait up! Wait!" Tasuku shouted and they arrived in the center.

"Tasuku why didn't you come…" Gao was now in front of him

"Why did you leave me alone…' He said.

"Come when you get stronger…" The voice continued as voice after voice ringing on his head he feels a massive headache.

"You're not worthy…" An image of tasuku appeared in front of tasuku.

"Who are you?" Tasuku asked

"I'm you…" The figure said

"Can I save gao.." Tasuku began to question himself as he keeps walking.

Back at the hospital

"His fatal sign is fading.." The white hood figure said as he saw tasuku's heart beat fading.

"Tasuku never used me at all" variable cord said as he reappered behind the white hood figure.

"Variable Cord…" The white hood figure said as he opens his hood.

"You're…" Variable cord said.

Meanwhile.

"We're serious!" Rouga and Noboru Fights off against Victor and Fraust in a tag match which now leading with Rouga and noboru with 6 lifes while fraust and victor at 4 lifes each.

"Now Zodiac Vertical Ray!" Fraust shouted giving rouga 3 damage.

"Go Metameria!" Victor shouted as Fraust and victors life is 4 while Rouga is at 1 and noboru at 2.

"Now elquixote and all of my weapons attack victor link attack.

"I cast black dragon shield!" Victor shouted

"Now one more Vertical Ray!" Fraust finished of rouga with one blast while noboru was completely destroyed by victpr's consecutive attacks it's way different when they did on the tournaments.

"Okay we hear you…" Noboru and Rouga smiled

"Finally!" Fraust growled

"Wow that was easy…" Victor said

Back at Tasuku's Dream

"This memory is where…" Tasuku said as he was seeing himself meeting Jack.

"Tasuku… Tasuku…" Jack voice reach him and manifested into a real form.

"Jack!" Tasuku shouted as he sawJack but behind his buddy was a white hooded figure with variable cord.

"Tasuku senior let's fight…" The white hooded figure smiled

"Just who are you?" Tasuku shouted

"I'm…" The white hooded figure revealed himself as Gao.

"That can't be but you're… I can't believe it…" Tasuku shouted

"This is your dream…. And I'm sorry for what I did." The figure said

"But what I saw!" Tasuku shouted

"That is the chaos force…. I'm still me… And well somehow I'm here maybe because of you senior.." Gao smiled

"And…" Tasuku said

"And the future force.." gao smiled

"The future force…." Tasuku said

"Yes Tasuku senior… and it seems you haven't unlocked your true power…" Gao smiled

"My true power…" Tasuku said while looking at Gao.

" I had my hope… that you can defeat me that me…" Gao smiled

"But gao I don't know how…" Tasuku said

"Then that's why I said to you that you must fight me…" Gao said

"But gao!" Tasuku shouted

"I haven't had much time left… I wanted to do this… please senior.." Gao begged to tasuku.

"Okay but if we wanted to fight you must have a buddy…" He shouted

"Well I'm his buddy.." Variable cord shouted

"Thank you variable cord.." Gao smiled

"No problem I also wanted to say something to tasuku…" Variable cord smiled and looking at gao.

"Well then let the fight begins.." The scenery changes to a stadium at the Aibo Academy.

 _"Unite, elite warriors of the future! Radiant Evolution, Luminize!"_

Gao now unleashes his deck core it's similar to tasuku's deck core but with a white color

" _Now to unite all stars I shall be the bringer of light Luminize! Variable Galaxion!"_

(Tasuku: Hand: 5 life: 10 gauge: 2)  
(Gao: Hand: 5 life: 10 Gauge: 2)

"Open The flag!" They shouted

" _Star Dragon World!"_

" _Star Dragon World! The same…"_

"My move first" Tasuku shouted as he started to call to the center his mighty shadow scare and attacked gao causing 3 damage.

(Tasuku: Hand: 4 life: 10 gauge: 3)  
(Gao: Hand: 5 life: 7 Gauge: 2)

"I'll show you the true power of star dragon world!" gao shouted as he charge and draw

"What do you mean?" Tasuku shouted

"Akision, Tessalmagna and Matrix I need your help!" Gao shouted as he calls to the left Akision Brun Deus(att: 3000 def: 3000 crit: 1),Center Vert Deus, Matrix(att: 6000 defense: 7000 crit: 2) and Azul, Teslamagna (att: 3000 defense 1000 crit: 1) to the right position.

"We are here because of my master…" Akision said

"Now we'll show you our combo…" Matrix said

"Right.." Tesslamagna said

" I activate all of their ability! At the end of the turn you'll see.." Gao shouted

"What?! Tasuku shouted

"Now akision clear the center!" gao shouted

"Now please matrix teslamagna!" He shouted as he deals the same damage to tasuku.

" I end my move now akision ability activates when I have matrix on the field I draw a card.." Gao smiled

"Then my ability.. when tesslamagna is on the field my owner gets to draw a card…"Matrix said

"My ability when akision is on the field my master can draw one card" Tesslamagna said

"Thank you… You three are the best.." Gao smiled as he regenerates his hands back to normal

(Tasuku: Hand: 4 life: 7gauge: 3)  
(Gao: Hand: 6 life: 7 Gauge: 3)

"What a fearsome ability regenerating his hands at a time like this…" Jack said

"You could say that again.." Jack said

"Gao this is great!" Tasuku smiled

"Tasuku senior…" Gao smiled

"Well I'm gonna give it my all!" Tasuku shouted

"Here it comes.." Variable cord said

"Right Buddy call!" Tasuku shouted as he begins his turn

"Ah!" jack shouted as he equips elder cannon from the drop..

"Now left call cavalier and crossnize.." Tasuku shouted

"Not yet.." Jack shouted

"Left call!" Tasuku shouted as he calls shadow scare.

"This is bad.." Gao said

"Now next I equip life 1 gauge 1 equip asteroid.." Tasuku shouted and then he activates star jack boost and gains 1 draw and 1 gauge.

"Now jack attacks the center!" He shouted and penetrate attack

"Now you're next shadow scare!" tasuku shouted but gao uses his proto barrier.

"Come on!" Gao smiled

"My turn next!" Tasuku shouted and attacks gao

"Earth Barrier!" Gao shouted as he dodge the attack by using the shield

"I end my move.." Tasuku sighed

(Tasuku: Hand: 2 life: 7 gauge: 3)  
(Gao: Hand: 4 life: 5 Gauge: 4)

"My move let's go variable cord Catastrope Star Dragon, Variable Cord (att: 7000 defense: 3000 crit: 3) Center Buddy call!" Gao shouted

"Finally it's my turn!" Variable cord shouted

"Now I put all of my hands to Variable cord's soul!" The 4 cards are elgar cannon 3 and cavalier 1.

"What?! All neo dragon's are put in the soul!" Tasuku shouted

"Now… okay variable cord second effect by paying 1 life I saw the top 3 cards and equip up to 2 of the 3 cards and shuffle my deck.." Gao shouted as he looks at the 2 of 3 cards and smiled

"So!" variable cord shouted

"You're lucky day as he puts 2 divisgator to the soul.." Gao shouted as he puts into variable cords soul (att: 13000 defense: 7000 crit: 6 soul: 6)

"What?!" Tasuku shouted

"Tasuku you're still doubting!" Gao shouted

"Now teslamagna and arkision attacks tasuku! Link attack!" He shouted

"I cast earth barrier!" Tasuku shouted.

"Now Variable cord please let this end.." gao said

"Ah!" tasuku shouted as he was hurt by the attack

"tasuku please… you can do it!" Gao smiled

"Tasuku you still believe that you can still save gao looked at him he is right here now just tell him I keep quiet all this time because I was left out from the action.." Variable cord shouted

"What variable cord you feel that way then I'm sorry…" Tasuku said

"But if you're like this then you'll never do it now… " Gao shouted

"What?!" Tasuku shouted

"Tasuku I'm sorry the way you are now you can't win!" Gao shouted

"I can't do it…. If I fail again but… what if well variable cord has 6 souls.." Tasuku thought.

"Tasuku I believe in you!" Jack shouted

(Tasuku: Hand: 2 life: 1 gauge: 3)  
(Gao: Hand 1 life: 4 Gauge: 2)

"Jack.." Tasuku draws a new card in his possession and it's his turn.

"Right buddy evolve! Radiant Guardian, jackknife "Aster by paying 1 gauge!" Tasuku shouted

(Tasuku: Hand: 2 life: 1 gauge: 3)  
(Gao: Hand 1 life: 4 Gauge: 2)

"Ahhh!" jack shouted as his appearance changed into a more golden form of himself and more like gold ritter in a way…

"Jack you evolve!" Tasuku shouted

"It's your feeling towards me.." jack said

"Now let's go!" Tasuku shouted as he and jack links attack at variable cord

"I lost.." Gao smiled as his life turns into 0.

" _Game end winner tasuku ryuenji"_ The system said

"Tasuku senior I thanked you… as a prize of winning this is for you.." Gao gives 2 new cards to tasuku.

"What but gao.." Tasuku shouted

"It's my time to go… " Gao smiled as he began to disappear.

"This card requires me and variable.." Jack said looking at the card

"Yes… and we must defeat gao fast or he will never be the same.." Variable Cord said

"Got it.." Tasuku said as the image of his memory turns back to his previous dark place and now turn into a bright light.

"I hope that you win tasuku senior.." Gao voice echoes as it ends tasuku's dream

Back at the hospital

"Ugh…" tasuku said as he now opens his eyes and he is at the hospital

"Okay… you're awake.." fraust said

"What are you doing here!" Tasuku shouted

"Calm down.." victor said

"We're here to help.." Fraust said

"But you're part of them…" Tasuku shouted

"Not anymore… And tasuku I'll give you a clip here.." Victor said as he used his tab to broadcast gao's previous match..

"What this is madness!" Jack shouted

"You tell me.." Metameria sighed

"Well we must stop them.." Zodiac said

"Okay so how do we get to this place?" Tasuku asked

"Okay… we'll tell you.." Fraust said as he gives the design of the black castle to them and also way to get there now they were designing the plan…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Begin! The Assault on Dark Tower!**

* * *

At the dark tower

"Hmm…" Gao now looking at the city's condition from his place.

"I'm here to report…" Neru said

"Now tell me the report.." Gao said and still not looking at Neru.

Meanwhile… (outside hakagune academy)

"Okay so there are 10 left how will we able to fight them.." Tasuku sighed

"We'll need some help.." Jack said

"Already on it.." Fraust appeared with Victor from behind tasuku.

"So where are they?" Tasuku asked

"Well they will be a little late so they said we go on ahead and noboru has the maps…" Victor sighed

"What should we do?" Tasuku asked

"Well we must go or not you know what right.." Jack said

"Right.." Tasuku said

Back at the castle

"Hmm it seems they are coming just as neru predicted." Gao sighed and smiled slyly

"Time to greet them the only thing we know.." Gao sighed

"Right.." Deus said

"Let the fun begins.." Gao said

Outside the Tower

"Buddyskill on.." Tasuku shouted as he activates jack new buddy skill and of course they fly to the castle but as they open the door an astral version of gao greeted them.

"Welcome you three.." Gao smiled

"Gao don't do this…" Tauku shouted

"Do what?" Gao asked

"Well just stop this before it's too late!" Tasuku shouted

"It's already too late tasuku senior.." Gao sighed

"As a finishing course…" he snaps his hands and now Mark appeared in front of them.

"I know Victor you would betray us but Fraust too wow this is original.." Mark said

"Sorry for the wait!" Gremlin shouted as he,noboru and rouga comes in and brings on some cavalry exactly 4 more totaling the 10 of them and that 4 are Zanya, Tetsuya,Jin and unexpectedly it's gaen kyoya and well nobody likes him cause you know why..

"What you're bringing kyoya!" Tasuku shouted

"Oh don't get me wrong I'm just an observer…" Kyoya smiled in a relaxed state

"Well there are no other genma is busy with his things while the others um how could I say this…" Rouga said

"Well... once in a while I can do this…" Kyoya said

"You guys go up this stair" He said

"Well who is going first?" Noboru asked

"I'll go…" Gremlin said

"Ah if it isn't gremlin" Mark smiled

"Now everyone go!" The others goes up to the stairs but kyoya halted tasuku for some reason.

"What is it?!" Tasuku growled

"Oh don't get so worked up I know a shortcut.." Kyoya smiled as they went to the right direction of the castle.

"Okay but I'm not 100 percent of your choosing here!" Tasuku shouted

"Well whatever your choice is…" Kyoya sighed.

"At the 3rd floor Magatsu Jin is facing Mikasa while in the 5th floor Rouga is facing against Demyx while Noboru on the 10th floor is now facing Gaitou in the 13th floor Neru is holding on Zanya's way and the 15th floor Ahsha is waiting for tetsuya to come meanwhile with Kyoya it seems they find an elevator to the 19th floor.

"Ah we're here.." Kyoya smiled as he opens the elevator and it's ryu who were greeting them.

"Oh if it isn't gaen kyoya…" Ryu smiled

"I thought it was gao.." Kyoya smiled

"Oh he has been waiting for you.." Ryu sighed as he points tasuku.

"But it seems that other 2 people are already there.." Ryu smiled

"Who?!" Tasuku shouted

"Oh you'll see.." Ryu said but he can't let Tasuku just yet.

"Well we can't begin our fight am I right? After all you need to see your friends fights.." Ryu snaps his hands as many astral image of their comrades appeared.

Inside of Gao's room it is filled with a big stadium.

"Welcome.." Gao said as he looks at Fraust and Victor with a sly smile.

"Gao please you gotta stop this.." Victor shouted

"Let's just begin shall we I hope you entertain me enough.. victor and fraust and to make this more interesting…" Gao smiled as he snaps his hands and the chaos force surrounds the room.

"What is happening!" Fraust shouted

"All damage that will be done becomes real.." Gao smiled as they begin their fight.

With Gremlin and Mark

"Well well let's begin!" Mark shouted

"As they would say when there is a buddy fight Nanaka Paruko is here" Paruko appeared with his buddy takesuke

"Takochu!" Takesuke shouted

"Let's buddyfight!" Paruko shouted

"Dragon World!"

"Darkness Dragon World!"

They open their respective flag and begins the fight.

(Gremlin: life: 10 hand: 5 gauge: 2)  
(Mark: Life: 10 hand: 5 gauge: 2)

"Now it's gremlin turns first!" Paruko shouted

"Charge and draw!" Gremlin shouted as he first calls Dragon Knight, Maximillian to the center and activates his ability by showing his Dragon Knight Jean D'Arc while he is building up his gauge and renewing his hands

"Now attack the fighter!" He shouted

"Now time to work my art!" Maximillian shouted as he attacks and caused damage to Mark.

"Hmph a dragon knight series you surprise me sometimes gremlin…" Mark sighed

"Well what could I say he impress me.." Gremlin smiled

"What do you mean he?" Mark asked

"A boy named noboru and now let's settle this once and for all mark!" Gremlin shouted

"That's what I want to hear…" Mark sighed

(Gremlin: life: 10 hand: 5 gauge: 4)  
(Mark: Life: 10 hand: 5 gauge: 2)

"Charge and Draw!" Mark shouted

"Right Buddy call.. Death Dragon, Death Gaze…" Mark smiled as he regains his life with buddygift and then he call bloody moon dragon (size 2 att: 7000 defense: 1000) to the right finally he pays one gauge to use his evil death scythe.

"Now death gaze attacks the center.." He sighed as he attacks maximillian and caused 2 damage to gremlin because of spectral strike

"Next.." Bloody moon attacks gremlin causing 2 damage.

"My turn!" Mark shouted

"I cast green dragon shield!" Gremlin shouted as he finished his shield card.

"Tch.." Mark said as he ends his move.

(Gremlin: life: 6 hand: 4 gauge: 3)  
(Mark: Life: 10 hand: 3 gauge: 1)

"Draw and then charge and draw now I set cavalry academy" Gremlin shouted as he set his set spell and then calls his buddy to the right and that is dragon knight, masakado

"Masakado ready for battle my master.." Masakado said as he is ready

"Now left call… Dragon Knight red baron!" Gremlin said

"Next.. I equip! Dragon lance, Strong Horn!" He shouted

"Now first off barron attack the fighter" He continued his attack with baron first.

"Next follow masakado!" His buddy attacks davide up front

"Now time for me!" Gremlin shouted

"Not a chance I cast midnight shadow.." Mark shouted

"You've been rusted mark.." Gremlin sighed

"How did you get this worked up with a simple dragon knight deck." Mark said

"You could say this is my original deck.." Gremlin smiled

"What?! Your original deck that's impossible

"Believe it or not me and baku used to play with this similar deck.." Gremlin smiled

"Baku who is that?" Mark asked

"An old friend now let's finish this I want to see how gao fights!" Gremlin shouted

(Gremlin: life: 6 hand: 1 gauge: 2)  
(Mark: Life: 6 hand: 3 gauge: 2)

"Now my move charge and draw one more death gaze attack baron that moved to the center!" Mark shouted

"Hmm.." Gremlin smiled as his life decreased

"Now my left attacks you!" Mark shouted

"And I'm next!" He shouted

"I cast blue dragon shield.." Gremlin smiled and dodge the attack.

(Gremlin: life: 2 hand: 1 gauge: 3)  
(Mark: Life: 6 hand: 3 gauge: 3)

"Time for my final performance let's show them how dragon knight works!" Gremlin shouted as he gets excited

"Yeah!" His buddy said

"Now I activate dragonic grimore.." Gremlin said as he revived his hands to 3

"I call to the left! Carrasco and let's end this I'm gonna finish it this turn!" He shouted

Carrasco attacks the fighter dealing 1 damage while using his ability to gain a gauge.

"Next my buddy!" Gremlin smiled

"Ah!" Masakado shouted

"Not gonna happen midnight shadow!" Mark shouted

"Now I attack with my card!" Gremlin shouted as he pierce the final attack.

"Final Phase! I pay 4 gauge it's time for our signature attacks you're ready! This is what dragon knight terror impact! Cavalry Arts, Ultimate Smash!" He shouted and destroyed all of mark's card even his life.

(Gremlin: life: 2 hand: 1 gauge: 5)  
(Mark: Life: 0 hand: 2 gauge: 3)

"What is this! What is this! Everyone Gremlin just won!" Paruko shouted

"At the next floor it seems that jin is having a fight with mikasa

"Okay show me what you've got.." Misaka said

"Oh what a lady but I can't lose since all of the others are helping gao.." Jin smiled

"Okay everyone stay tune on the next buddyfight!" Axel shouted

As the fight begins and Axel was spectating it and it seems that paruko and Axel work together on this…

Meanwhile..

"Go.." Mark said

"Got it…" Gremlin said as he runs ahead well he know that there is a lift so he just use it instead of the stairs except for fraust and victor who always used the stairs more faster than an elevator.

"Please stop gao.." Mark said looking at gremlin's direction.

* * *

 **A/N: For a reason for bringing Kyoya.. well he is just as he said a spectator well it's just gonna be a fan service fight lol~ it's a side dish before the main dish... shinkuso77 out peace and for** **solitaireseraphim.** **silvertaciturn i think variable cord is Kenran Suzaku in the buddyfight (japanese version) buddy of himself if i recall~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Ninja vs Wizards**

* * *

"I wont let you pass any longer…" Mikasa said

"I know what you're getting at but I must go to save a friend of mine!" Jin shouted

"A friend of yours you know right that he didn't need saving.." Mikasa sighed

"Well please you two luminize.." Axel said

"Got it.. Got it…" Mikasa sighed as she showed her core deck.

"A terrifying spectacle is about to begin. Luminize! Crazy Phantom Carnival!"

"Now time for the wizards to take the stage Dark Luminize! Phantom Magicians!"

" _Open The Flag!"_

" _Katana World!"_

" _Magic World!"_

(Jin: life: 10 hand: 5 gauge: 2)  
(Mikasa: Life: 10 hand: 5 gauge: 2)

"My move first.." Mikasa said as she charge and draw to the left she calls glasswart and then she equips Gunrod, Symphonium by paying 1 life.

"As my mistress wishes!" Glasswart shouted and then uses his ability to increase mikasa's hand.

"Symphonium ability you take 1 damage!" Mikasa shouted

(Jin: life: 7 hand: 5 gauge: 2)  
(Mikasa: Life: 9 hand: 4 gauge: 2)

"Not bad…" Jin smiled as it was his turn now.

"My move I charge and draw!" He shouted as he buddy calls evil in heart, yamigitsune to the right while to the left jikarasu and the center kimenasai

(Jin: life: 8 hand: 5 gauge: 3)  
(Mikasa: Life: 5 hand: 3 gauge: 2)

"Now kimenasai attack the center!" Jin shouted s he deals 2 damage to mikasa

"Yamigitsune!" He shouted

"Return to darkness.." Yamigitsune said as he destroyed his center and increase jin's hand

"Next your turn jikamaru!" Jin shouted

"I cast! Solomon shield!" Mikasa shouted

"Then yamigitsune!" Jin shouted

"Wah!" Mikasa shouted as she takes the damage

(Jin: life: 8 hand: 5 gauge: 3)  
(Mikasa: Life: 5 hand: 4 gauge: 1)

"I can't lose this time.. now I activates symphonium second ability… I pay one gauge and add a great spell from my drop to my hand and then I set the great spell New Era Creation! " She said as she begins her turn.

"What is that card?" Jin said

"You'll soon know.." Mikasa said

"I cast nice one!" She shouted and activates new era ability regaining 1 life and 1 gauge.

"Next I cast Solomon first volume! Center call licht and then I call duncleheit to left now I pay one gauge and equip bechestein!" The move continues as licht attacks but then jikaramaru moves to the center and protects jin.

"Now dunkelheit!" Mikasa shouted

"Yes my mistress!" He shouted as he attacks jin the last one was glasshart attacks was block by tsukiusagi.

(Jin: life: 6 hand: 5 gauge: 3)  
(Mikasa: Life: 3 hand: 3 gauge: 2)

"My move I charge and draw now I call to the right! Garo-oh!" Jin starts his turn and now paying one gauge as garo-oh clears the center while attacking mikasa directly.

"Yamigitsune!" He shouted

"return to darkness!" He regains his hands again .

"Now yamigitsune attack glassheart!" Jin shouted

"fine.." MIkasa smiled

"I end my move.." Jin said

(Jin: life: 6 hand: 5 gauge: 3)  
(Mikasa: Life: 3 hand: 3 gauge: 2)

"I don't want to go back to that life.." Mikasa said as she charge and draw

"Right buddy call!" She shouted as she buddy calls mary sue.

"Bad mary sue…" Jin said looking at her playstyle is he same as suzuha.

"Now I add the great spell to my hand.." She smiled

"now I activate key of Solomon 2nd volume!" Mikasa shouted

"I cast great spell! Auld Lang Syne!" She shouted as she drops her entire hand and gets one card from the drop while returning the others to the deck.

"Now I will call upon this new miracle!" Mikasa shouted

Flashback

"Wow mikasa you run a wizard deck.." Gao smiled well she had not much friend that time and in the castle the only one who talks to her is mostly the other monsters but at the twelve she doesn't talk much except smirked at one time but she had no real friend

"Well yeah now you're getting in my way.." Mikasa said

"Well honestly one of my old friend runs a magic world deck and well I played one too.." Gao smiled

"Really?! Well can you show me!" Mikasa shouted

"But first I need gremlin's help for the cards.." Gao smiled as after sometime he got what he needs and runs back to mikasa

"This is fun no one ever help me at building decks before…" MIkasa smiled

"Well.. just ask me sometimes or gremlin… well I just hope that we can be friend" Gao smiled as he gave her some sort of white flower

"Okay…" Mikasa said while looking at her deck

"Mary sue is gonna be your buddy and please be good to one another.." Gao said

"Right gao.." Mikasa said as they have fun together that day.

End of flashback

"What?!" Jin shouted as he looks at Mikasa's life that turns back into 10 in a blink of an eye.

"Now mary sue attack the fighter!" Mikasa shouted

"I cast ninja art body replacement!" Jin shouted

"Licht!" Mikasa shouted

"Finally my weapon!" she shouted

(Jin: life: 3 hand: 4 gauge: 6)  
(Mikasa: Life: 10 hand: 1 gauge: 0)

"My move I draw and then charge and draw! First I cast clear serenity!" Jin is now building up his gauge

"Garo-oh again! And activates his ability! And then I set the set spell Return from the underworld Now attack the fighter" He shouted

"Not gonna happen I cast Solomon shield!" Mikasa shouted as she shielded her self

"Next attack and yamigitsune skill!" He shouted

"return to darkness!" Yamigitsune said as he uses the effect and regains hands for jin.

"Next I activate return from thr under world ability go Jikakurenai!" Jin smiled

The next two attacks hits mikasa hard.

"For gao! Final Phase! Now let the festival of death begins! Demon Way Kakukurenai!" Jin shouted as he finished mikasa once and for all.

"Game end winner Jin and what a thrilling battle!" Axel shouted

(Jin: life: 3 hand: 5 gauge: 3)

(Mikasa: Life: 0 hand: 0 gauge: 0)

"I'm sorry gao…" Mikasa said as Jin looked at mikasa.

"Hey don't look so bad you also want to see gao right now let's go.." Jin smiled and letting her a hand

"But I'm the enemy.." Mikasa said

"Well it's nice that we could go together.." Jin smiled

"Right…" Mikasa said as the two runs to the next floor.

Meanwhile at Neru's battlefield

"Okay… let's begin" Zanya said

"As you wish kisaragi zanya" Neru smiled as zanya has his chance to have a revenge match against his rival.

* * *

 **A/N: sorry for the short chapter i'm run out of idea's... anywho second fight features magatsu jin~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The Clash of Swords**

* * *

The battle of Neru and his adversary Zanya is about to begin

"Well is there something you need to say zanya?" Neru asked

"No nothing else and I'm here to save gao by defeating you.." Zanya shouted

"Is that so… but gao didn't need your saving" Neru sighed

"What do you mean?!" Zanya shouted

"You'll soon know now let's begin and luminize…" Neru smiled as his buddy Aokage appered

"Master the paruko has arrived…" Aokage said

"Perfect timing…" Neru smiled

"Well Nanaka Paruko here and sorry for the late we must jump through some points but we're finally here.." Paruko said

"Well let's begin.. For old time sake.." Neru said as they luminize their flags

 _"The moon is full, and the heavens glow, to heed my sword! Luminize! Kisaragi Legend: Azure Dance!"_

 _"The wind it's the souce of life… Dark Luminize Aokage Ninja Arts!"_

"Let's begin buddyfight!" Paruko shouted

" _Open the flag!"_

" _Katana World!"_

" _Katana World!"_

"First up it's Neru's turn" Paruko said

(Zanya: hand 5 life 10 gauge 2)

(Neru: hand : 5 life: 10 gauge: 2)

"Now my move I charge and draw now I call to the center… Center Ninja Wave, Atlus and activates his ability!" Neru shouted (size 1 att: 4000 defense: 1000 crit: 2)

"Now attack the fighter!" He shouted

"ARgghhh!" Zanya shouted as he takes the direct hit from the attack

(Zanya: hand 3 life 8 gauge 2)

(Neru: hand : 5 life: 10 gauge: 3)

"My move I draw and then charge and draw!" Zanya shouted

"Nin.." Tsukikage used his word skills saying to zanya to keep his calm

"Right I must be calm at this time.." Zanya smiled at tsukikage

"Now let's go my buddy center buddy call!" He shouted

"Left call! My new partner Nano Machine Ninja Byakuya!" Zanya shouted

"Byakuya is here de gozaru~!" Byakuya shouted

"Right call shden now activate your ability!" Zanya shouted as he regains his hands.

"Now byakuya attacks the player!" He shouted as Byakuya pass through the center and attacked Neru head on.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Pass!" He shouted as he comes back to the field

"Now shiden clear the center!" Zanya shouted

"Now right I call on tsukikage final assault!" He shouted as tsukikage attacks the final strike

"Final Phase set! Lethal Formation and now set" He shouted as he set a card inside the set card

(Zanya: hand 3 life 8 gauge 3)

(Neru: hand : 5 life: 7 gauge: 3)

"My move…" Neru said as he looked at Zanya now serious face

"You look different somehow so you've matured.." He smiled and still looking at him

Flashback

The secnd tournament that zanya meets neru was the first time that zanya lost to him.

"My name is Neru and you're?" Neru asked it seems not as long it has the 4rd grade or so.

"The name is Zanya!" Zanya shouted

At the fight Neru was lucky enough he had the skills to defeat Neru at the time barely though.

"I lose.." Zanya said

"Well better luck next time and it was a great match.." Neru smiled

"No it wasn't I still have something I lack.." Zanya said

"Maybe just my luck…" Neru laughed

"Next time for sure!" Zanya shouted

"Come at me anytime!" Neru shouted

End of flashback

"Well that's the good old times but now it's different.." Neru's look is now serious.

"Center I call on irakamaru then left I call on yamigitsune and then right buddy call aokage!" He shouted

"Irakamaru attack the center!" The first attack was furious.

"Body replacement!" Zanya shouted as Tsukikage stays

"Now sense sync.." Yamigitsune said as he destroys irakamaru and deals one damage to Zanya

"Next! Yamigitsune!" Neru shouted as he attacks shiden

"Now aokage shadow dive!" He shouted

"Ahhhh!" Zanya shouted

(Zanya: hand 3 life 5 gauge 3)

(Neru: hand : 5 life: 7 gauge: 3)

"My move I draw and then charge and draw! Now come new power!" Zanya shouted as he uses his new card

Let's go brother!" Byakuya shouted

"Nin!" Tsukikage shouted

"Ghoul Deity Gojin Maru!" They shouted

"Next I equip Murasame!" Zanya shouted

"Gojinmaru!" He shouted as they begin the onslaught making Neru's life into 3.

"Now murasame!" Zanya shouted

"I cast demon way oborogenbu!" Neru shouted

"I cast demon way sakurafubuki!" Zanya shouted

"How did he get this good" Neru thought

" I worked hard after that defeat and I meet Byakuya even though he is the pain in the ass.." Zanya sighed

"That's rude degozaru~" Byakuya said inside of gojinmaru

Flashback

"I'm here to be zanya's patner!" Byakuya shouted

"What a new partner.." Zanya sighed as the day went by it seems that akatsuki was spying on them and before he thought about why his brother giving him his old deck…

After a while…

"The name is byakuya.. I'm faster than the 1.0 tsukikage.." Byakuya said as he won every competition against tsukikage

"Well it's approved that I'm gonna be zanya's new partner" He shouted

"Not so fast let's buddyfight first and see to it…" Akatsuki shouted

As Akatsuki trying to battle with them he inevitably lost to Zanya and after zanya explained it all well it was just a mistake and He was giving his old deck to akatsuki because he build a new one but zanya appreciate byakuya for it but if he still wants to join the deck he must keep quiet.

End of flashback

"That's why I can't lose!" Zanya had his resolve and not just that he also have to thank jin for this.

"Well say that to your life!" Neru shouted

"Before I end I cast clear serenity!" Zanya shouted

(Zanya: hand 0 life 3 gauge 5)

(Neru: hand : 4 life: 1 gauge: 3)

"He has no hand is he crazy my move I charge and draw!" Neru said as he sets his winning form by setting the demon formation while aokage and Yamigitsune attacks zanya directly but he is just smiling and his buddy didn't try to stop him.

"Is this the end for zanya!" Axel shouted

"You've fallen for my trap! I activate! " Zanya shouted as he pay 3 gauge and uses his sword and now piercing neru from many sides.

"Absolute Sword, Azure Cascade Formation!" He shouted as the table has turned and Neru was defeated

"Game end winner Kisaragi Zanya!" Axel shouted as he was in disbelief of what happening here.

"I lost… well my bad luck.." Neru laughed

"You're not mad?" Zanya asked

"Mad? Why… I lost well I'm not good as you after all.. and my luck just runs out" He reveald all the cards in his hands is just a size 2 monster and a draw spell.

"What do you mean?" Zanya asked

"That time well I was just lucky watching your fights and I got to excited.." Neru laughed

"Well and now…" Zanya asked again

"Now what?" Aokage asked

"Well we must see the final battle.." Neru smiled

"What final battle?!" Zanya asked

"It's where everything is on the line… And the last chance tasuku will be able to get gao back…" Neru said and then not a far Mikasa and Jin made it to their place

"We saw your fights…" Jin said

"And you lose what a weakling.." Mikasa said

"Well I say the same to you." Neru shouted

"This isn't the time to fight.." Jin said being the third person

"Right…" Neru and Mikasa agreed

"Well let's just hope that tetsuya is doing well.." Zanya said

"Ahsha is a tough opponent.." Neru said as they go into the next floor.

"Let's go!" They all shouted

* * *

 _ **A/N: okay maybe i'm not updating for a few days since i'm in a test well the first physical exam isn't that much so i can update~**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Demon's Take Back**

* * *

"Terumi we don't have to do this yo~" Tetsuya said

"No we must.. I hate to say this… but you're the enemy and my name is Ahsha got it memorized" Ahsha shouted as she knew that axel sometimes.

"Terumi…" Tetsuya said

"Well we must do it if you wanna go on a date with her.." Asmodai tease tetsuya yet again

"What a date but…. But.." Tetsuya said as his face went red

"Axel here~ wow this is a forbidden love battle wow this makes me shiver!" Axel shouted as he appeared out of nowhere and in flames.

"Well let's begin.." Ahsha said.

 _"Today and tomorrow, I'll be dancing with the demons! Luminize! Twin Devils, yo!"_

" _The maiden of flowers it's time for you to be awaken by the true love… Dark Luminize! Bloom Paradise!"_

 _"Raise The Flag!"_

 _"Nature World"_

 _"Magic World!"_

 _(Ahsha: life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 3)_

 _(Tetsuya: life: 10 and: 6 gauge: 3)_

"I'll win.. Theo Effect!" Ahsha said as she starts her turn by calling to the center Musketeer Theo (size 1 att: 5000 defense 2000 crit: 1)

"I set Romonculus Garden!" She shouted

 _(Ahsha: life: 9 hand: 5 gauge: 2)_

 _(Tetsuya: life: 9 hand: 6 gauge: 2)_

 _"It's his pattern be ready tetsu.." Asmodai warned him._

 _"Got it… now first up I use mind of hard core yo~!" Tetsuya smiled as he draw and then charge and draw on his turn._

"Now I call to the left Gaap and then right! Selesta now to the center Fallen Demon Lord, Rucifiel!" Tetsuya shouted

"Hey there tetsu~!" Rucifiel began to play his key notes

"First up use your skill!" Tetsuya shouted

"Got it rewind time.." Rucifiel said as he now returns theo to ahsa's hand

"What?!" Ahsha was surprised

"What is this The end Of the World Member is here!" Axel shouted

"Wait you're that band.." Ahsha said

"Yeah.. well long story short.." Rucifiel smiled

"Now rucy attack the fighter.." Tetsuya smiled as he began the attack

"Nexxt! Gaap, Selle!" He shouted

"I cast Nature Shield!" Ahsha shouted as she gains 1 life and one gauge

 _(Ahsha: life: 6 hand: 6 gauge: 3)_

 _(Tetsuya: life: 9 hand: 2 gauge: 2)_

"Wow tetsuya you're good but I won't stop there.." Ahsha said

"Ahsha show me a good fight!" Tetsuya shouted

"I'll sure will.." Ahsha smiled

"Now for the flower to bloom!" She shouted

"No it can't be!" Tetsuya shouted

"Right Buddycall!" Ahsha called her buddy and it's her companion a monster that has the same name as her..

"My mistress.." Romonculus said

"Garden effect!" Ahsha shouted as she used her hand to call the center and the left with perumi and act as ahsha.

"Effect!" She shouted as she was getting serious.

"This is bad yo that garden actually fulfilled ahsha's disadvantage~!" Tetsuya shouted

"Now the two perumi gain's a power up!" Ahsha begins to play serious

"Then I equip! Veint by paying one gauge and life!" Her gauge now becomes 0

"Now center perumy attacks!" She shouted

"Rucy!" Tetsuya shouted

"Rewind Time!" Rucifiel returns perumy while decreasing ahsha's attacks and defense.

"Next Perumy attacks gaap!" Ahsha shouted

"Rewind time!" Rucy shouted as he is done

"Now then! Well what to do I attack with my ahsha at rucy.." Ahsha smiled

"win you two.." Rucy smiled as he was destroyed

"Rucy!" Asmodai shouted

"Now my turn!" Ahsha shouted as tetsuya receive the damage from her scythe.

"This is bad yo~!" Tetsuya began to take a deep breath and began to think he must charge and draw first for this to work

 _(Ahsha: life: 6 hand: 6 gauge: 3)_

 _(Tetsuya: life: 7 hand: 2 gauge: 2)_

"This is gonna be my last turn so I've got to do my best…" Tetsuya said remembering the day after he and gao becomes buddies

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Yo.. Yo.. yo.." Tetsuya said as he was in the park practicing his dances.**_

 _ **"Woah nice one tetsuya!" Gao shouted**_

 _ **"You think so but it still isn't enough since I can't be as good as the others well I'm just good at dancing.." Tetsuya sighed**_

 _ **"Well that's your unique sight!" Gao smiled as he was with Drum.**_

 _ **"Yeah you're right.." Drum sighed**_

 _ **"See I told you tetsu.." Asmodai sighed**_

 _ **"Well um is it like this?" Gao said as he tries to imitate Tetsuya but in the middle way he falls because he misread the steps.**_

 _ **"Woah gao you're the man yo~ for a beginner in this you're good.." Tetsuya smiled as he showed gao the real step.**_

 _ **"Eh really like this then.." gao said as he still a bit need on work on his dancing skills**_

 _ **"Yup like that now let's go.." Tetsuya shouted as he and gao began dancing.**_

 _ **"We'll be alright… there is another way yo~!" He shouted as he began to rhyme and after some time…**_

 _ **"This is hard! Aikido is way easier!" Gao shouted as he seems to be tired out while asmodai and drum just look at the sidelines.**_

 _ **"Well we do what we best.." Tetsuya smiled**_

 _ **"Hey next time teach me to do a new move.." Gao shouted**_

 _ **"Well just teach me a thing or two about aikido and you've got a deal!"Tetsuya smiled**_

 _ **"It's a deal!" Gao smiled**_

 _ **"Well we better get going now gao.. you remember the groceries.." Drum said**_

 _ **"Arrghhh! I forgot oh no my mom is so gonna kill me!" Gao shouted in fear since he knew that if he slack off he is gonna get pummeled.**_

 _ **"Well let me help explain later after all I'm your training buddy.." Tetsuya smiled**_

 _ **"You're a life saver!" Gao shouted as they went grocery shopping at that day**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Well that was just a little thing but.. we never made that one deal.." Tetsuya smiled as he thought and then he also thought about Terumi or in this case ahsha and how she felt.

"Now let's go asmodai! Center buddy Call Phantasia Demon, Asmodai (Size: 2 att: 30000 defense: 10000 crit: 3)" He shouted as Asmodai transformed into a magician demon with white robe

"Now I activates asmodai ability I gain one gauge!" He shouted and cast nice one.

"Now I activate mind of hardcore!" He shouted

"Let's go tetsuya!" Asmodai shouted as they attack ahsha

"Okay.. attack the fighter asmodai!" Tetsuya smiled

"AHhh!" Ahsha shouted

"Asmodai ability I get to draw one card.." tetsuya said

"Gaap and selle!" He shouted

Gaap attacks was blocked by nature shield but selle's attacks was for real as it hits ahsha

"There is next turn!" Ahsha shouted

"I s that so! Now let's all dance yo~! Yo~ Yo~! It's time to end this! Final phase yo~ Now let's dance together!" Tetsuya shouted

"It can't be!" Ahsha shouted

"I think you can remember this let's go asmodai!" Tetsuya shouted as he uses the same technique of impacts as he was facing ahsha a.k.a Terumi last time.

 _" **Diabolical Hardcore!"**_ _He shouted as the game ends_

 _(Ahsha: life: 0 hand: 5 gauge: 3)_

 _(Tetsuya: life: 7 hand: 2 gauge: 1)_

"Game end winner kurodake tetsuya!" Axel shouted

"I'm beat by a card at last time.." Ahsha smiled

"Well we are friends right?" Tetsuya smiled

"Sure.." Ahsha smiled

Meanwhile now the battle of rouga and demyx has begun and it seems rouga has the advantage

"Now Ricdeau Demon Slay!" He shouted

"Arrghh!" Demyx shouted as his life turns into 0.

"Game end winner Aragami Rouga senior.." Paruko shouted

"Hmph this is too easy.." Rouga said

"Then the last one is noboru.." Rouga said as he looks that the others also finished their match while coming here as well..

"Okay.. this is embarrassing…." Demyx said

"You're not bad.." Rouga smiled

"You too man.." Demyx smiled

"Now let's catch up with the other they probably going to the top floor.." Rouga said

"Right…" Demyx said as they go to following Ahsha's step.

* * *

 _ **A/N: well i had a bad day with my physical exam and all of the grade was mostly bad except for the swimming grade~ well mostly bad so i'm in a bed mood but seeing tetsuya's funny episode of buddyfight cheers me up a bit and to commemorate that i'm having these chapters and btw this is a terumi x tetsuya although i made up the ahsha thing since we don't knows terumi's back story...**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Knights Rebellion/ Reality Breaker**

* * *

"So the others have finally made it.." Noboru sighed

"Well everyone except ryu…" Gaito said

"You're a downer much…" Noboru said

"Let's begin.." Gaito sighed

 _"The dark hour has begun... Luminize, Hollow Black Dragon!"_

" _Penetrate the earth and pierce the heavens! Luminize! Tiger Knights!"_

" _Open The Flag!"_

" _Dungeon World!"_

" _Darkness Dragon World!"_

 _(Noboru: life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)_

 _(Gaito: life: 10 hand 6 gauge: 2)_

" _My move charge and draw!" Noboru shouted as he calls on roy to the center and causing Gaitou a 2 damage and ends his move._

 _(Noboru: life: 10 hand: 5 gauge: 3)_

 _(Gaito: life: 8 hand 6 gauge: 2)_

" _Now let's go buddy!" Gaito shouted as he buddy calls abygale to the right. (size: 1 att: 6000 defense: 1000)_

" _Ah!" Abygale shouted_

" _Effect!" Gaito said_

" _Wind of atonement!" He shouted as roy was destroyed and the top of the card of noboru was now send to the drop_

" _I cast handful reward I gain 1 life! And I add eisen from my drop thank you for doing that.." Noboru smiled_

" _He is using my ability.." Gaitou thought._

" _Life 1 gauge 1 equip gale scythe (att: 6000 crit 2)" He said as he now equips his items._

" _Drimmorgil left!" The assault continues on and then he casted black drain gaining his gauge back and discarding 3 cards from noboru's deck._

" _Now attack!" Gaito shouted as a frontal assault by drimborgil and abygale seems to hit noboru hard._

" _My turn Gale Scythe!" He shouted_

" _Cast_ Quiescence of Cassiade" Noboru said as he sustained the damage

"Tch turn end…" Gaito said

 _(Noboru: life: 7 hand: 5 gauge: 3)_

 _(Gaito: life: 8 hand 2 gauge: 2)_

"I can't lose because he is waiting time for the tiger to show his fangs!" Noboru shouted as it seems that his aura was showing now.

Flashback

The day before the finals Gao facing Kyoya

"Hey gao promise me that you'll battle me head on!" Noboru shouted

"Okay…" Gao smiled

"It's a promise then we have that fight…" Noboru shouted

"Ah!" Gao shouted as they fist bump each other

End of flashback

"Gauge 1 and life 1 it's time to go on!" He said as he equips eisen and blitz tiger..

"That's right I still have a proise to fulfill…" Noboru thought

"This is bad!" Gaito shouted

"Now let's go… buddy call! Elquixote Right then the show Rebellious left!" Noboru shouted

"Now let's destroy all of his monsters!" He shouted as it seems that noboru has now clears the main stage.

"I attack with blitz and equixote!" He shouted as the attacks hits hard and he gains 1 gauge

"Now Rebellious!" Noboru shouted as he seems to finish this off quickly

"I cast black dragon shield!" Gaito shouted

"Now eisen!" Noboru said

"I cast midnight shadow!" gaito countered but it seems that he has no card in his hands.

"Now what to do…" Noboru smiled

"Is it!" Gaito shouted

"Final Phase!" Noboru shouted

"I was right…" Gaito said

"Full strash Formation!" Noboru shouted

"Game end Winner Noboru Kido!"

 _(Noboru: life: 7 hand: 1 gauge: 4)_

 _(Gaito: life: 0 hand 0 gauge: 2)_

"You're strong.." gaito sighed

"Well let's go the others must be.." Noboru said as it seems there were an emergency broadcast from Paruko.

"It's Gao, Fraust and Victor…" Gaito said as their phone seems to broadcast it.

Inside's Gao's room (stadium)

"Now let's begin.." gao smiled slyly.

"Gao we'll save you!" Fraust shouted

"You said it once but now we'll stop you!" Victor shouted

"Traitors like the two of you should be thought a lesson.." Gao sighed

"Let's begin!" Fraust shouted

" _Time for the star to awaken! Fang Sacred Star Dragons! Luminize!"_

" _The messenger of death it's time for you to show yourself Luminize! Messenger's Death!"_

" _Now align the army of chaos and change the world! Dark Luminize! Chaos World!"_

"This is gonna be a 2 on 1 match are you kidding me!" Paruko shouted

"Well Paruko it's just a fan service I made.." Gao smiled

" _Open The Flag!"_

" _Star Dragon World!"_

" _Darkness Dragon World!"_

" _Dragon Zwartz!"_

 _(Fraust: life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)_

 _(Victor: life: 10 and: 6 gauge: 2)_

 _(Gao: life: 15 hand: 4 gauge: 3)_

"Now my move first!" Victor shouted as he begins as now he calls his buddy to the center area and attacks gao directly.

"I cast.. Chaos Shield inferno strike!" Gao shouted as he pays 1 life and redirects the attack to Fraust

"Takoscope check and check!" Paruko shouted as he checks gao's card

"That shield redirects the attack to other opponents and they didn't have a monster in the center by paying 1 life if he doesn't have monsters on the field" Paruko explained

"Next.." Gao smiled

 _(Fraust: life: 7 hand:6gauge: 2)_

 _(Victor: life: 11 and: 6 gauge: 3)_

 _(Gao: life: 15 hand: 3 gauge: 3)_

Fraust begins his turn by using cosmo heal regaining him 1 life and one gauge and then equipping eraser fist, Xenos and then buddy calling his buddy Zodiac to the right.

"Now I equip dragon eraser, alda and cavalier!" he shouted

"Attack the fighter I and Zodiac!" The attack becomes rough and it dealt a massive of 4 damage.

 _(Fraust: life: 8 hand:2 gauge: 1)_

 _(Victor: life: 11 and: 6 gauge: 1)_

 _(Gao: life: 10 hand: 3 gauge: 3)_

"My move I charge and draw!" Gao sighed as he set the new set spell called gate of dragon's, once per turn he can get a dragon card from his deck to his hand and shuffle his deck and he explained it way back.

"Left call Drum shirayuki mode and then right treason exia effect!" He shouted as now it seems that he was on the edge.

"Our ability!" They shouted as Victor and Fraust each receive 1 damage.

"I forgot.." gao said as he saw his hands

"What is it this time…" Drum said to Gao.

"I forgot dragon throne!" He shouted

"This is embarrassing…" Exia sighed and he remembers that gao hasn't use his skill.

"Oh yeah I forgot t draw.." gao sighed as he draws ..

"Is this serious.." fraust looks at gao at a time like this he can still do that.

"Now I set Neo Dragon Throne!" He shouted

"Now I pay 3 life… now I pay 3 gauge and 1 to summon Drum Deus!" Drum begins to unite with Exia into one being.

"Now let's go!" Deus shouted as he eagers to teach them a lesson

"Now Zodiac! Gravity Rest!" Fraust shouted

"Who dare stop me.." Deus shouted that Zodiac's effect suddenly didn't gives him an effect

"When there is a card name drum on the soul deus can't be directed by a monster effect by my opponents that means penetrate, destroyed or put to hand.." Gao smiled

"That's just too strong!" Paruko shouted

"Now first of destroy zodiac!" Gao said as he destroyed zodiac but revived due soul guard and next he damaged fraust life while the third attack was now going to victor.

"I cast midnight shadow.." He shouted

"Very well.." gao smiled as he ends his move.

 _(Fraust: life: 7 hand:2 gauge: 1)_

 _(Victor: life: 10 hand: 5 gauge: 1)_

 _(Gao: life: 7 hand: 2 gauge: 0)_

"My move well now let's go metameria and left I call on inflame and on the right I call on boost dragon jr.." He shouted (size: 0 att: 2000 defense: 1000)

"Now the three link attacks deus.." Victor shouted

"Very well.." Gao said as Deus revived using soul guard

"Arrghh! So annoying!" Deus shouted

"Come on your turn next.." Gao smiled seeing it's fraust turn.

 _(Fraust: life:4 hand:3 gauge: 2)_

 _(Victor: life: 10 hand: 3gauge: 2)_

 _(Gao: life: 7 hand: 2 gauge: 0)_

"Now I call to the right quantum ruler and activates it's effect! One gauge and one draw and now all link attacks!" They link attack deus but revived due soul guard.

 _(Fraust: life: 4 hand:3 gauge: 3)_

 _(Victor: life: 7 hand: 3gauge: 2)_

 _(Gao: life: 7 hand: 2 gauge: 0)_

"Almost time draw and then charge and draw!" Gao said

"Left call Raging chaos dragon, Ricky… ( size: 0 att: 4000 defense: 1000 crit: 2" Another version dragon kid ricky from ancient world appeared.

"I'm here to help.." Ricky said

"You'll be useful later.." Gao smiled slyly.

"Now deus attack metameria!" he shouted.

"Cast midnight shadow!" Victor shouted.

"2nd attack!" Gao shouted as it seems Victor can't keep it any longer as his partner was destroyed

"3rd!" Deus attacks Victor dealing him 3 damage..

 _(Fraust: life: 4 hand:4 gauge: 3)_

 _(Victor: life: 7 hand: 3gauge: 2)_

 _(Gao: life: 7 hand: 1 gauge: 0)_

"Now my move!" Fraust shouted as the three of them link attacks again

Gao's center has been destroyed and his life was now 0 but he was smiling slyly.

"What are you smiling about! You lose!" Victor shouted

"Ricky…" Gao said as an immense chaos force power was unleased and materialize a dark sword to his hand.

"Got it!" Ricky said as he uses his ability and nullify the life link.

"Chaos Sword, Reality Breaker!" He shouted.

"What is that sword!" Victor shouted.

"Come attack me.." Gao said as he now looking at them with his golden yellow eyes.

 _(Fraust: life: 4 hand:4 gauge: 3)_

 _(Victor: life: 7 hand: 3gauge: 2)_

 _(Gao: life: 7 hand: 0 gauge: 0)_

"My move.. go everyone attack gao!" Victor shouted as he was attacking him head on.

"Reality Break…" Gao sighed and n an instance it seems time has stopped as he destroyed all of the size 0 monster and metameria becomes rested. (att: 10000 crit: 3)

"My move.." He just drop the card to the drop without charging while looking at his 5 top card

"Come my monsters first reality break dragon, Drum…" Gao said as he calls to the right and then to the left Reality Wizard Dragon, Qinus Exia destroying ricky on the process while he smiled it seems his usefulness has ended.

"what just happens here!" Paruko shouted

"Now the two of you shall be punished exia ability fraust youll receive 1 damage! And another one damage if you have a size 2 or greater monster .. Drum attacks you directly!" Gao shouted.

"My zodiac ability activates!" Fraust shouted

"useless as long my weapon reality breaker is on the field your monster effects are nullified against mine!" He shouted

"What but there is a monster in the center!" Victor shouted

"Then it means he has shadow dive!" Paruko shouted

"That's right…" Gao sighed

"Takoscope check and check! Reality Break Dragon Drum Size 2 att: 8000 defense: 8000 crit: 2 it has move, soul guard and also shadow dive with a third attack if your life is 7 or less.." Paruko explained

"Now perish!" gao shouted as Victor's life turns into 1.

"Now exia you and me!" Gao shouted as fraus's life turns into 0…

"I activate exia ability by destroying himself it can deal 2 damage to the enemy!" He shouted

"What?!" Victor shouted as he was hit by the explosion

 _(Fraust: life: 0 hand:4 gauge: 3)_

 _(Victor: life: 0 hand: 3gauge: 2)_

 _(Gao: life: 7 hand: 0 gauge: 0)_

"This is an unexpected results Mikado Gao just defeated 2 fighters in a buddyfight!" Paruko shouted

"Say to tasuku I'll be waiting for him at the top..." Gao said as he leaves through a connected elevator it seems it was reaching the true top of the tower.

"Wait gao!" The two of the was now hurt badly.

Meanwhile (outside)

"That fight was…" Tasuku gasped

"It seems he is getting stronger and out of control.." Kyoya said

"Well you can pass now it's said right he is waiting for you at the top…" Ryu said as he let's tasuku go.

"Well you're not letting the others go right?" Kyoya smirked

"Of course…" Ryu said as tasuku runs off as he now catch up to gao.

"Gao this time I'm going to waked you up!" Tasuku said as he had firm resolution about it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Arc vs Azi Dahaka**

* * *

"Well shall we begin.." Ryu smiled slyly

"I can't say any better word since we'll see who is inferior me or you…" Kyoya smiled looking at ryu

"Woah! Guys look!" The others at one spot it seems that they were seeing kyoya is facing ryu.

"What?! They are facing each other!" Demyx shouted

"This is insane yo~" Tetsuya shouted

"Why not we use this.." Ryu snaps his hands as they were transported into another place along with the others that is watching meaning Zanya, Tetsuya, Jin, Mikasa, and the others who have finished their battles although tasuku went on ahead of them and an exception.

Official Sky Stadium

"What is this place yo!" Tetsuya shouted

"No kidding this is ryu's special stadium and I heard that the one that see it only gao, victor and fraust.." Ahsha said

"Well we'll see where kyoya has gotten…" Rouga sighed

"But I think ryu will win but on the other hand we're talking about gaen kyoya so we'll see.." Demyx said

"Hmm this pace.." Gremlin said

"Hey there is gremlin where is mark?" Gaitou asked

"He said for me to go first so.." Gremlin said

"I know how he felt…" Gaitou said

"Well we better see this if we ever fight gaen kyoya again.." Noboru said

"You're right on that one.." Jin said

"Now I'll be your commentator!" Axel shouted as he appeared yet again and this time thankfully no flames comes out.

"In the left our great leader Ryu Shiningami will be facing off against The leader of Gaen Corp… Gaen Kyoya!" He shouted

"Now let's begin the fight… Stay tune because this is a fight worth watching…" Axel continued

" _Dark And Light now become one Dark Luminize! Black White Soul!"_

 _To unite the ones who dare, I will become the final destroyer! Dark Luminize, Wings of Demise!"_

" _Open the flag"_

" _Dragon Zwartz!"_

" _Dragon Ein!"_

The two of them were using their chaos force or disaster outfit at this point of the fight and it seems that no one is gonna give up the fight

(Ryu: Life: 15 hand: 4 gauge: 3)

(Kyoya: Life: 12 hand: 4 gauge: 2)

"My turn first charge and draw! Past follower, Amon effect… (att: 4000 defense: 1000 crit 1 size: 1) effect I pay 2 life and I add one card to my hand and that's Neo Dragon Throne now I'll set the card now amon attack the fighter!" Ryu shouted

(Ryu: Life: 15 hand: 2 gauge: 4)

(Kyoya: Life: 11 hand: 4 gauge: 2)

"Is that all you've got..' Kyoya chuckled as he draw and then charge and draw.

"I cast dragon emperor legend and then I cast divine dragon creation!" He smiled slyly like he always did.

"Now I set dragon throne!" Kyoya begins to use his favorite move y setting the handy set spell dragon throne.

"Dragon throne can boot the size of your summoning into size 4!" Axel shouted

"Not only that if I had an item it can't be destroyed or return to my hand…" Kyoya added.

"Next…" Ryu sighed

"Left I call on Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon and on the right I call thunder knights, drum bunker dragon!" Kyoya said

"Now clear the center drum.." Kyoya said as he now attacking with drum bunker dragon while doing a penetrate damage..

"Next halberd…" He smiled slyly while now giving another 2 damage to ryu.

"Gaahhh!" Ryu shouted

"My move ends for now.." Kyoya smiled

"He is stronger than I thought no wonder he is called the original.." Ryu said.

"It's your turn…" Kyoya said

(Ryu: Life: 11 hand: 4 gauge: 4)

(Kyoya: Life: 10 hand: 2 gauge: 2)

"So gaen kyoya why did you side up with tasuku and the others?" Ryu asked

"It's simple really for the past year well he helped me a lot.." Kyoya smiled

"Helped you by what!" Ryu shouted

"Like finding my old self… I'll show you…" Kyoya said as he deactivating his disaster force.

"Kyoya you're.." Azi Dahaka said

"Sorry Azi Dahaka… but I can't let any of this gone any longer… I was wrong that the disaster force children could fight off the darkness dragon world monsters…" Kyoya smiled

"No… Nevermind… at least you're being honest for once.." Azi Dahaka said

"And more importantly… if you wish to not use the original core is your choice.." Azi Dahaka sighed

"Thnk you… There is one reason I'm here is for tasuku to make gao stop an invetabe thing he wants to make and that's losing his humanity…" Gaen Kyoya said

"What?!" The others shouted

"What a shocking realization by gaen kyoya!" Axel shouted

"what do you mean lose your humanity!" Ryu shouted

"Didn't arc tell you about the true nature of what you're using right now…" Kyoya said as he is still in relaxed mood.

"Arc what did you not tell me!" Ryu shouted and asked his partner…

"Well I was gonna tell you sooner but what the heck.." Arc said

"It seems your partner is also keeping secrets.." Kyoya said.

"Well chaos force.. with great power comes at a great cost.." Arc said

"What do you mean?!" Ryu growled

"Well that doesn't apply to you my partner.." Arc sighed

"But it will apply to Gao or the others who used it… the side effect of using chaos force if you use it too long then… Mikado gao the one that you see now will seize to exist meaning gone and will be replaced by another entity one that isn't afraid to stand for themselves and of course they are opposite from their original…" Arc explained

"Opposite what do you mean?!" Ryu still in disbelief.

"Just like what you see the first time we fight him and that magic world incident…" Arc said

"That I try to cover up… well mostly the buddy police.." Kyoya said

"What you did this!" Noboru shouted to kyoya.

"I'm just doing what it's best… at the time… if tasuku comes in on that time what do you think will happen.." Kyoya said to them.

"Maybe gao's transformation will be sooner that's why kyoya cover it up…" Ryu sighed

"You sick human gaen kyoya!" Gaitou shouted

"Well call it what you may of I am and I realize that…. That's why I'm here…. First off to cut off the roots of the problem…" Kyoya sighed.

"Well of course… Gao knows the risk…" Arc then said that thing and made everyone gasped

"What do you mean!" Zanya shouted

"Of course I already told him when ryu was away of course.." Arc said

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Few days after the magic world incident_**

 ** _"come in…" Arc said_**

 ** _"Arc what is it do you want to tell me?" Gao asked_**

 ** _"Gao…. If you don't want to use the chaos force it's okay… I understand…. And I'll get rid of it right now…" Arc said_**

 ** _"Arc… I really wanted to do that… but ryu…. He need me right now he is the only friend that do that for me… when I was in the darkness dragon world and without him I can't have the courage to be here…." Gao smiled_**

 ** _"But you know the consequence right?" Arc said as he already explained the consequence_**

 ** _"I know… and if I go berserk… then he will be there to stop me… but for now the others need and I need this power if I want to survive… without this power… I'm nothing.." Gao said with a said expression on his face._**

 ** _"Well that isn't true… you can do a thing… and if it trades for your life and the you that is still left inside…" Arc still convinced gao not to do it._**

 ** _"I'm ready to take the risks even if I lose my humanity! For the sake of ryu and the others…" Gao said with a firm resolve._**

 ** _"very well… if you know it then you may go and it's nice to have some chat like this but don't tell drum yet…" Arc said_**

 ** _"Okay…" Gao smiled as he left._**

 ** _"Gao he is such an innocent kid but he got involves in this mess… I feel sorry for him.." Arc said_**

 ** _End of flashback_**

"What you talk with gao without my permission!" Ryu shouted

"I just want to reassure it…" Arc sighed

"What gao did that for us then…" Mikasa,Neru, Ahsha and Demyx now felt like they are a part responsible for this mess.

"You know he mostly did for your sake Ryu… wow you're a se;fish guy…. If you just didn't give him that card and capture him something will be different…." Arc said.

"Well I can blame for my needs later but for now I need to resolve this with gaen kyoya.." Ryu smiled

"And well I'm sorry…" Arc said

"If that's what you want to say then just keep quiet… after this battle we'll snap gao out of it…" Ryu said as he is determined

"Well Azi Dahaka see it will be alight…" Kyoya smiled

"Right.. it went better than I thought It would be…" Azi Dahaka said

"Now it's my move Left call Black Heart Dragon and I set dragon throne… now I call to the right by paying 2 life! White Hearted Dragon skill I gain 1 gauge and 1 life! And destroy your halberd dragon!" Ryu shouted

"Hmm you're killing me here right.." Kyoya smiled

"Oh this isn't the end….." Ryu said as he buddy calls his buddy by paying 3 gauge and calls his buddy to the center Black and White Heart Dragon,Arc (Size 4 att: 12000 defense: 12000 crit 3)

"His ace…. Well.. what you expect.." Kyoya sighed

"Now attack gen kyoya!" Ryu shouted

"I cast Demonic End!" Kyoya said while he ends the attack phase and it's a spell that can be used if azi dahaka is his buddy and a great 2 or greater attacks.

(Ryu: Life: 12 hand: 3 gauge: 2)

(Kyoya: Life: 10 hand: 2 gauge: 1)

"Now I draw and then charge and draw!" Kyoya shouted

" I cast dragonic emperor legend!" He begins his move by increasing his hands and gauge and of course his life and then he calls thunder knight drago archer to the left and increase his cards.

"Now I cast dragonic charge!" Kyoya continued

"Now let's see I buddy call to the center! And destroy all of my monster! Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi dahaka (size: 4 att: 10000 defense: 10000) and of course buddygift…" He smiled

"Now I call to the right.. retainer of demonic dragon, zero line dragon (att: 3000 defense: 1000 crit: 1)" The attack continues…

"Zero line effect now my servant turn his dragon into nothing…" Kyoya said as arc dense and power turns into 0.

"What is this?!" Arc shouted

"Now attack the center…" Kyoya said

"Soul guard…" Arc said.

"Now…. Azi dahaka!" Kyoya shouted

"Erasure Of History!" Azi Dahaka shouted

"My move ends…" Kyoya said

(Ryu: Life: 12 hand: 3 gauge: 2)

(Kyoya: Life: 12 hand: 1 gauge: 2)

"My move I charge and draw now arc attacks your azi dahaka!" Ryu shouted

"Well I couldn't care less since I'm playing this…" Kyoya said as he shows his hand cards and it's demonic demise sword

"Then I end my move…"

(Ryu: Life: 12 hand: 4 gauge: 3)

(Kyoya: Life: 12 hand: 1 gauge: 2)

"Now my move I draw and then charge and draw! first up I set Demonic Formation! Now I I pay 1 gauge call to the left Retainer of Demonic Dragon, Oblivion Dragon (Size 2 att: 8000 defense: 5000 crit 2) effect I deal 2 damage to you if you have 5 or more cards!" He shouted

"Now my turn!" Kyoya destroyed Ryu's Center and activates Arc ability.

"Come Dispersal!" He shouted as he equips it.

"Now Olivion attack ryu!" Kyoya shouted

"Cast midnight shadow!" Ryu shouted

"Oblivion effect nightmare syndrome!" Kyoya shouted as he deals 1 damage to ryu.

"2nd attack!" He said

"Cast again midnight shadow!"Ryu shouted

"Fine then zero line…" Kyoya said

(Ryu: Life: 8 hand: 2 gauge: 3)

(Kyoya: Life: 12 hand: 0 gauge: 3)

"Now I call to the left chaos mage and link attack!" Ryu said and activates dispersal ability standing his monster and his item.

"woah!" Kyoya shouted as he takes the attacks and ryu finally attacks again but he was still smiling slyly.

"You're finished!" Ryu shouted

"Is that so? Now… I pay 3 gauge and pay 1 life call from the drop zone Demonic End Dragon, Azi Dahaka to my center (att: 15000 defense: 15000 crit: 4 life link: 2)" Kyoya said

"This is my new form!" Azi Dahaka shouted as he wears a more black futuristic armor.

"Tch I end my move…" Ryu said

(Ryu: Life: 8 hand: 2 gauge: 3)

(Kyoya: Life: 5 hand: 0 gauge: 0)

"My move it's time to end this… Draw and then charge and draw!" Kyoya shouted

"This is possible because of mikado gao..." Azi dahaka said

"It's because of him also I and rouga becomes friend again…" Kyoya smiled

"Kyoya you…" Rouga looked at kyoya.

"I cast dragonic grimore!" Kyoya shouted as he now recharge his hands.

"Now feel my power! Azi dahaka attack the fighter!" He shouted as azi dahaka gives 4 damage to Ryu…

"2nd attack…." Kyoya smiled

"I cast black dragon shield…" Ryu shouted.

"Now the third attack!" Kyoya said

"what?! A third attack" Ryu shouted

"Okay…. You'll have your wish when my life is 5 or less azi dahaka gains a third attack and gets +1 critical!" Kyoya smiled

"What?!" Ryu shputed

"Now End of Demise…" Kyoya said as the last attack destroyed the last of ryu's life.

(Ryu: Life: 0 hand: 1 gauge: 3)

(Kyoya: Life: 5 hand: 3 gauge: 1)

"Game end winner Gaen Kyoya!" Axel shouted

"Ah… I'm beat but it was fun…" Ryu smiled

"Yeah me too…" Kyoya smiled

"Now let's go to gao.." They all went back to outside of gao's room.

Meanwhile…

"Gao!" Tasuku shouted as he saw Victor and Fraust in bad condition.

"Tasuku.." Victor said

"Victor!" Tasuku shouted

"Nevermind about us go stop gao…" Victor said

"We can't stop him in time.." Fraust said as tasuku sighed.

"I got it…. " Tasuku said as he went on ahead to the lift going to gao's place.

At the rooftop

"Gao!" Tasuku shouted as he saw gao looking at the city but he just sighed not looking at tasuku.

"Gao please go back to your old self!" He shouted.

"Go back… for what…" Gao now looked at tasuku with a golden eye meaning the chaos force has taken over him.

"Gao… please.." Tasuku shouted

"Now let's begin to fight this will be the last tasuku… you're getting in my way.." gao said

"Thre is no other choice tasuku.." Jack said as he appeared from tasuku's deck

"This will be the battle that decide gao's fate and the world.." Variable cord appears right beside him and jack.

"Let's begin…. If I win then there will be no one that stands in my way!" Gao smiled slyly.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Next chapter is a wrapping and of course it has some epilogue in it well this time will tasuku defeat gao or the world goes into eternal chaos and of course the retainer dragon's is a real monster from DDD but i create it a little and demonic end is one of my creations since i picture kyoya isn't a lunatic seeking to be a deity like in DDD also i already saw the gaen card for the new booster and revealing the X series... Anywho this battle is brought to you by Gaen Corp where you cause chaos everywhere (the slogan of gaen corp was just kidding._**

 ** _Shinkuso77 out..._**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Final Showdown! Gao vs Tasuku**

* * *

"So now let's begin.." Gao sighed as he activates his chaos force

"There is no talking again at this point…" Tasuku said as he now activating his armor and future force.

"When there is a fight nanaka paruko is here!" Paruko appeared with her trustful buddy takesuke.

"What is this?! Tasuku-sama is fighting against gao!" Paruko shouted as she execute an emergency broadcast.

"Well we can't do anything else.." Kyoya said as he saw the screen from gao's room that suddenly appeared while the others were also watching it.

"Okay…. Tasuku we're counting you…" Zanya said as he entrusting his hopes on his friends.

"Make gao back to himself…" Rouga said

" _Now army of the future it's time to unite the bright future! Luminize! Star Gazers!"_

" _Now align the army of chaos and change the world! Dark Luminize! Chaos World!"_

"Buddyfight!" Paruko shouted

"Open The flag!" They shouted

" _Star Dragon World!"_

" _Dragon Zwartz!"_

 _(Tasuku: life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)_

 _(Gao: life: 15 hand 4 gauge: 3)_

"Well I'm first charge and draw I call to the right Chaos follower, indra and activates his abbility.." Gao said as he draws 2 cards by paying 1 life.

"Next I cast divine dragon creation! Then dragon emperor legend… " He shouted as he keeps maximizing his hands.

"I call to the right chaos follower, illyarga and activates his ability.." The turn continues as gao adding exia to his hands.

"Now chaos Follower flare dragon to the center" Gao shouted

"Takoscope check and check! Chaos Follower, Flare dragon Size 2 att: 6000 defense: 5000 and soul guard with a crit of 2.." Paruko said

now attack the fighter…" Gao said.

"Right my master… Flare Buster!" Flare shouted as he deals 2 damage to tasuku.

"Now it's tasuku's move.." Paruko said

 _(Tasuku: life: 8 hand: 6 gauge: 2)_

 _(Gao: life: 11 hand 5 gauge: 4)_

"My move first off…" Tasuku smiled as he called star cemetery star remnant to the left while calling star guardian jackknife and then evolving it into radiant guardian jackknife aster and of course buddy call.

"Gao do you remember when buddyfight is just a game…" Tasuku said but gao didn't even respond to his sentence.

"We follow up the ABC cup and then… remember the first time we met!" He shouted as he tries to bring gao back.

"Then what…" Gao said with a monotone voice.

"it seems that my words didn't cut out…" Tasuku sighed

"No… Tasuku don't give up…" Jack tries to encourage tasuku.

"Let me tell you tasuku senior… you're the one that I heed as my rival.." Gao said

"Gao then…" Tasuku said

"But now you're just an eyesore…. You've keep coming back it gives me an headache…" Gao said as he already bored fighting tasuku again and again.

"Equip! Single Star, Neo Medea (att: 4000 crit:2)" He equips a new item and that's a gun.

"Now jack attack the center!" The attack continues as jack clears the center

"Now I attack! Effect of medea when there is a neo dragon with one or more soul this card gains a power of 2000. Neo Bullet!" Tasuku shouted as he destroyed the center and star remnant hits directly at gao.

"Final Phase Set Star Dragon appraiser!" He sets a new set spell

 _(Tasuku: life: 9 hand: 2 gauge: 2)_

 _(Gao: life: 10 hand 5 gauge: 4)_

"Whatever you'll do… it won't be enough…" Gao shouted

"Is that so… as long there is still a life I won't give up…" Tasuku shouted

"You're a persistent one are you…" Gao sighed

"Because that is what you'll do gao you never give up how many times you're beaten by some of the schoolmates because someone getting bullied over because that's why you're the sun fighter!" Tasuku shouted

"I have casted that title a long time ago so stop trying to act friendly with me…" Gao said as he draw and then charge and draw

"Gao… I'm your friend!" Tasuku shouted

"No… the only one I need is myself.." gao said as he called drum shirayuki mode to the left while calling treason exia to the right destroying illyarga and indra.

"Now take our ability!" They shouted

"I gain 1 life and one gauge now set neo dragon throne and gate of dragons" Gao shouted

"It's time buddy call… Drum Deus!" Gao shouted as he activates gate of dragon ability and then buddy calling his buddy drum.

"Not yet! Left call Raging Chaos Dragon Ricky!

"Now attack tasuku 3 times!" Gao shouted

"Gaahhh!" Tasuku takes the first attack but he dodge all the other attacks doing an earth and proto barrier combination

"Then ricky!" Gao said as ricky's attacks finally does damage

 _(Tasuku: life: 4 hand: 0 gauge: 3)_

 _(Gao: life: 7 hand 0 gauge: 3)_

"Gao with this card I'll surely bring you back draw and then charge and draw!" Tasuku shouted

"Cast brave Memory!" He shouted as he now adding cards to his hands.

"It's handy draw spell of star dragon world that lets you draw 2 cards…" Paruko commented

"Cast Arms Cmmander! I return 3 dragon arms from my drop.." Tasuku said as he chooses 3 dragon arms and return it to the deck and then draw 2 cards

"Next dragon arms factory!" As the turn continues tasuku keeps putting together cards to his hands.

"Cast star jack repair! Now dragonarms, strength crossnize!" Tasuku shouted as jack now gains 2000 power with a penetrate ability.

"Next…. I call to the center by paying 1 gauge… Catastrophe Dragon, Variable Cord!" He shouted

"I'm here tasuku!" Variable cord appeared and he is equipped by edge shooter

"What is it variable cord is a size 2…" Paruko was confused

"Oh I didn't say it right paruko when there is a set spell star dragon appraiser ability once per turn it can decreased the size of the neo dragon in my hand…" Tasuku explained

"Now time to awaken the true lord dragon I pay 3 gauge Jack! Variable Cord Uniting!" Variable cord and Jack unites together and was now forming jack's new feature as he now equip with a futuristic white armor and wings.

"The name is Galaxy Guadian, Jackknife the X!" He shouted

"Well this is new let's see it with a takoscope check and check!" Paruko shouted

"Galaxy Guardian, Jacknife The X Size 3 att: 13000 defense: 13000 crit 3 and it has triple attack if he has 5 more soul in the neo dragons … and 1 abbility…" She said

"Now prepare for my attacks Drum!" Jack shouted as he was pack with 5 souls and gains penetrate.

"Come Jack!" Deus shouted

"X Terminate!" Jack uses his first attack.

"Soul guard…" Gao sighed

"Next! X Typhoon!" Jack shouted as he uses a similar attack with Variable cord and destroyed drum again…

"Final Jack and wake gao up!" Tasuku shouted

"Ah!" Jack shouted as he finally destroyed deus while dealing a penetration effect of 3 damage to gao.

"Now the battle can begin… ricky's ability link cut and I equip Reality Breaker and activates it's second ability when my life is below 5 and my gauge is 3 or less then your battle will end after your buddy attacks this turn…" Gao sighed

"What?!" Tasuku shouted

"Now reality breaker true effect…" Gao looks at his top 5 cards and called out reality breaker drum and Qinus Exia.

Meanwhile deep down in gao's heart.

"Whose voice is that…" Gao heard that tasuku called to him and for some reason he wanted to fight but he can't.

"Who is calling me…." He said as he still heard of tasuku's voice.

Back to the match

"Now begin my move…" Gao smiled slyly

 _(Tasuku: life: 4 hand: 0 gauge: 0)_

 _(Gao: life: 4 hand 0 gauge: 3)_

" _Move Jack!" Tasuku shouted_

" _Right…" Jack said_

" _Remember… Gao! The time we had together…" Tasuku said_

" _Now the three of us will link attack the center…" gao said as he and his monsters attacks jack but he revived due to soul guard._

 _(Tasuku: life: 4 hand: 0 gauge: 1)_

 _(Gao: life: 4 hand 1gauge: 4)_

" _My move draw and then charge and draw!" Tasuku shouted as he saw his hands and it's not good enough._

" _Cast Planet Memory!" He shouted as he didn't have a card so it's a no cost as he replenish his hands_

" _Tasuku use that.." Jack said_

" _I cast automatic save!" Tasuku shouted as he gains 2 gauge_

" _Center dragon arms logisticker crossnize!" He shouted_

" _Now.. my reality breaker activates now I destroy your jackknife when it crossnize…" Gao shouted_

" _What?!" Tasuku shouted_

" _Curse you!" Jack shouted as he put star guardian of himself to te drop._

" _Now all of us let's link attack…" Tasuku shouted_

" _I cast green dragon shield!" Gao shouted as his life turns into 5._

" _My move ends…" Tasuku as he look at gao._

" _Gao! Can you hear me!" He shouted as his sword clash with gao's and resonated_

 _Meanwhile at gao's heart_

" _It's tasuku's voice… he is here…" Gao said as he wondered again again.._

" _Tasuku senior!" Gao shouted as he tried to regain his body from the chaos force_

 _Back at the match_

 _Tasuku somehow hears of gao's voice even if it's faint._

" _Gao… he is still there.. Jack we must save gao before it's too late.." He said_

" _Right…" Jack said_

 _(Tasuku: life: 4 hand: 1 gauge: 3)_

 _(Gao: life: 5 hand 0gauge: 4)_

"You still can't win tasuku ryuenji you're just waiting for your time to lose.." Gao said as he attacks with Exia and at the end move he destroyed exia and deals tasuku 2 damage and activates his reality breaker to bring back exia by paying 1 gauge

 _(Tasuku: life: 2 hand: 1 gauge: 3)_

 _(Gao: life: 5 hand 1 gauge: 3)_

"Draw and then charge and draw I cast automatic save!" Tasuku shouted

"Now I cast another planet memory! Then I cast arms reboot!"He added slowing to the hand and next he casted dragon arms factory

"It's here.." Tasuku smiled

"Tasuku is it ready?" Jack asked

"Yeah…" Tasuku shows his hands to jack.

"This is our last turn let's go!" He shouted first off moves jack to the right while now attacking with star remnant as they attack gao.

"I cast midnight shadow and it's my turn.." Gao smiled slyly as tasuku smiles while he finished his sword attacks and talks to gao.

"Gao! If you can hear me please answer!" Tasuku shouted

"What is this…" Gao said as his left eyes turns back to normal meanwhile his right eyes still golden.

"Tasuku senior hurry… I'll try to hold my other self from activating exia's ability…" The real gao said.

"No you can't do you remember your mission.." As the other part of him said.

"But this isn't what I want… I just want darkness dragon world to accept as a regular buddy monsters and bonding with human… not like this… Tasuku hurry…" Gao shouted as he strangle his other hands.

"This is the best…" Jack said

"Jack… do what gao said.." Drum shouted

"We know but as his dual buddy we can't do anything about it…" Exia shouted.

"Okay right…. Final Phase! I pay 3 gauges! Now this to open the new future! Impact! Star Photon Universe" Tasuku shouted as he launched his new impact card as he now combining himself with Jack and becomes a golden dragon aura and depleting gao's life by 6 damage and it can't be reduce.

"Ahhh!" Gao shouted as he was hurt by the effect since chaos force damage turns into real

 _(Tasuku: life: 2 hand: 4 gauge: 2)_

 _(Gao: life: 0 hand 1 gauge: 4)_

"Game end! Winner Tasuku Ryuenji!" Paruko shouted

"Ahhhh!"Gao shouted as his chaos force power now deactivated forcefully also his buddy skill was now gone (meaning the armor breaks apart) and it slowly returning all of the darkness dragon world monsters into the portal of the darkness dragon world while the castle now also going back to the darkness dragon world as it floats away.

"Gao!" Tasuku shouted as he now besides gao

"Tasuku…" Jack said

"This is the side effect…" Drum said it seems his power now gone and turns back into drum bunker dragon while exia turns back into his prior form.

"Hey!" The others shouted

"Tasuku senior.." Gao said weakly and his eyes turns into normal but his pulse is weak.

"Gao hang in there…" Tasuku shouted.

"Thank you.." gao said as he collapsed in tasuku's shoulders

"We better get away from here…" Drum said as he goes to tasuku's deck for a while.

"I agree…" Exia said

"Ryuenji Tasuku hurry if you wanna live.." It appears gaen kyoya's helicopter throwing the rope to tasuku.

"Well I'll be going now.." Paruko said as she goes to safety.

"Got it…" Tasuku said as he brings gao to the helicopter.

"I'll be bringing all of you to the hospital it's the only way I can say my thanks for saving my friend…" Kyoya smiled

"Kyoya do you intent for this to happen…" Tasuku asked as he and kyoya talks in the helicopter.

"No… this is out of my control…" They now saw the castle suck back into the portal and it disappears.

"You mean…." Tasuku said

"Yes… by seeing this maybe… gao thought me what I was doing before is wrong.." Kyoya smiled

"Gaen kyoya you're a decent guy…." Tasuku said

"Well we better hurry… And the others already went to safety I assure you that…" Kyoya said

"So how will you counter this event?" Tasuku asked

"I have my ways… just leave it to me ryuenji tasuku…" Kyoya said

"Just call me tasuku don't be so formal!" Tasuku shouted

"Okay.. okay I'm not good at hanging out with people.." Kyoya sighed

" I can see why…" Tasuku said while now jack is talking to azi dahaka.

"So you're not going to destroy the world again?" Jack asked

"Nope… well it's in the past now…" Azi Dahaka said

"Very well but if you're doing it again then I'll stop you…" Jack said

"Yes.. yes…" Azi Dahaka said

Few weeks later (At the hospital)

"So how was gao doing…" Noboru said as all of them were now on the hospital and there can only 3 person that can see them and that's ryu, tasuku and kyoya.

"And this is the first time I see kyoya done this much.." Rouga said

"Well and this is the second time I see ryu like this.." Fraust said

"It will be alright isn't it victor-san…" Hanako asked to victor.

"Yes hanako… your brother is just sleeping he'll wake up soon.." Victor smiled

"He surely knows how to cheer a girl yo~" Tetsuya said as he now sits besides ahsha.

"Well… that makes this then…" Ahsha said as she holds tetsuya's hands

"Ohh!" The others gasped

"Tetsuya look…" Zanya said well he was already horrified

"Yeah look.." Mikasa said

"Oh tetsuya you're becoming a man! His body asmodai was teasing them.

"Well let's just keep quiet before we caught some attention than we did…" Neru suggested

"I agree.." Demyx said

"So…" Gremlin said

"So.." Baku said and it becomes an awkward moment.

"Hey you two just be good to one another.." Kuguru said as he asked gaito about his fears with cats.

"SO that's why I was scared of cats.." Gaitou said

"Well just try at first…" Kuguru said

"Really?!" Gaitou shouted

"Well you could try this frst.." Kuguru said

"Wow she is a good psychiatrist…" Axel said.

At Gao's room (in the hospital)

"He still isn't waking up…" Kyoya said

"Yeah but it's all my fault.." Ryu said

"No it isn't your fault…" Tasuku said

"Gao…" Drum said as he was with exia in the room thankfully the hospital can get in his buddy monsters.

"Maybe your future force can.." Kyoya said

"I'll try…" tasuku said as he now uses his chaos force as it was shining and flow into gao and after a while he now was waking up.

"Gao…" Drum shouted as he hugs gao out.

"Not so tight…." Gao said

"So how long was I out?" He asked

"For about 2 weeks or so…" Tasuku smiled

"Welcome back…" Kyoya smiled

"Wahhh! Gaen Kyoya!" Gao shouted

"Don't worry I won't bite…" Kyoya said

"Let's just get you back to safety…" Ryu said

"Okay…" Gao said and they were now relieved and tell the others that gao is gonna be okay.

Few Days later

Hakagune Academy

"You sure about this drum?" Gao asked

"Yeah I'm sure…" Drum smiled

"And I have to go back to magic world I need to learn stuff.." Exia said

"Well…" gao said

"Is there something you have to say gao?" Drum asked

"No it's nothing…." Gao smiled as he sighed looking at the two of his partners left.

"You sure not telling drum about it…" Ryu appeared right besides gao.

"Yeah… well if he knows then…" Gao said

"He isn't a real drum clan…" Ryu said

"But I think hey ryu let's buddyfight…" Gao smiled

At the stadium

"Let's begin Gao!" Ryu shouted

"Bring it on!" Gao shouted as they open the flag

Meanwhile (Unknown World)

"Qinus Exia you did your mission well..." A gold dragon lancer type monster appeared in front of exia...

"Don't flatter me..." Exia sighed as he now revealed his true form a golden dragon with a gold staff.

"When Drum goes back to his world he will learn his true nature... And that's when our world will be set free... Thanks to the chaos force... And one more..." The gold dragon revealed the face of tasuku ryuenji

"You'll soon know the truth of your origin too.. warrior that was chosen by dynamis..." The gold dragon laughed

"Now can we begin the next phase..." Exia sighed as he now monitoring on Gao.

"Do as you wish... as long as you bring drum back to our world..." The gold dragon said

"Surely my lord..." Exia said as he was now looking at Gao

The end?

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay that's a little sneak peek of the next season of my fic lol well first off i give a thanks to**_ _**and** _ .2015 _ **that has been reviewing and motivating me all the way (well silver did most of it) anyway just look out for another buddyfight fic maybe i'm continuing this since there are still some mysteries that needs to unfold around this last chapter that link to this one so... see ya on the next fic!**_

 _ **shinkuso77 peace and out and keep on buddyfighting!**_


End file.
